Castillo de Naipes
by MarcoElNavegante
Summary: La antigua profecía olvidada hace siglos está a punto de cumplirse, cuando los 4 aces coincidan bajo la luz de la luna y el sol se oscurezca el heraldo tomara su decisión, mientras tanto Marco Díaz experimentara grandes cambios en su vida y con ayuda de sus amigos logrará sortear los obstáculos sin dificultades.(por ahora T pero luego M por los limones XP).
1. Cap0 y 1 Recapitulación y Sueños

hola un gusto en esta que es la primera historia que hago para este sitio espero les guste :3

* * *

CASTILLO DE NAIPES

Capítulo 0. Recapitulación de los hechos.

A pasado medio año desde que Marco llego a vivir a Mewni y al principio las cosas no habían salido tan bien como él hubiera querido. Para empezar aquella capa símbolo que el mismo rey le había regalado por su ayuda durante la conquista de Ludo y la pelea contra Toffee no era más que una simple servilleta para comer.

Aquellos sentimientos confusos que sentía hacia Star, motivo principal por el cual había vuelto se los tuvo que guardar ya que ella estaba en una relación sentimental con Tom, cualquier oportunidad que hubiera tenido antes ahora no valía nada.

Pero no todo era tan malo, la relación con sus amigos que habían quedado fracturada por su enorme ego y vanidad mejoraba día con día, había podido ir a echar partidas de "zona de aventuras", a entrenar con sensei y había ido apoyar a Jackie en una competencia de skate en la que quedo en primer lugar.

Y con respecto a sus estudios no los había dejado de lado, estudio para un examen único y cursar todo el grado y lo paso con excelencia así para cuando regresara de su año sabático no se quedara atrás de sus demás compañeros de clase.

La situación en Mewni tampoco estaba tan mal, sus habilidades como escudero mejoraban cada día con ayuda de Kelly la cual es una gran aventurera como sus padres incluso le ayudo a conseguir su propia espada. Poco a poco se fue ganando un poco de respeto por parte de todos los guardias y del pueblo al cual también había ayudado fundando con apoyo de Star y BuffFrog una pequeña aula para los niños mewhumanos y monstruos aunque solo daba clases una vez a la semana.

Hablando de Star su incursión en los asuntos políticos era toda una revolución, ya contaba con el apoyo de los jóvenes y de todas las princesas y príncipes, así como la de algunos aristócratas de mente abierta, su padre la apoyaba en su nueva meta pero su madre aun tenia incertidumbre sobre la inclusión de los monstruos en la sociedad al fin y acabo tenía sus motivos personales para odiarlos, pero las sabias palabras de su hija y la madurez que mostraba hacían vacilar a su corazón con respecto al asunto pero no tenía el tiempo para apoyarla al cien ya que con el caso de Eclipsa y la reaparición de Meteora no tenía tiempo ni para atender los deberes reales y junto a la comisión discutían los planes de acción para que no se les saliera de las manos y evitar una catástrofe peor que la provocada por Toffee.

Y este es un pequeño resumen de hechos hasta ahora.

* * *

Nota: los diálogos empiezan y acaban con guion medio ej: -diálogo-, las narraciones que van luego de un diálogo van encerradas en tildes ej: ~narración~ y los pensamientos van entre comillas ej: "pensamiento", lo menciono porque a veces no se nota estas diferencias por otro lado los párrafos que solo son narración sin diálogos no llevan tildes~~. Sin más retraso comenzamos.

* * *

Capítulo 1. Sueños.

Desde que Star había dominado la forma de mariposa y ya no necesitaba la ayuda de su leal escudero por las noches, Marco usaba ese tiempo para pulir sus habilidades de combate ya que aunque muchos monstruos apoyaban a la noble causa de la princesa aun habían quienes no la apoyaban por lo que de vez en cuando sufrían ataques pero nada que no pudieran manejar y nunca estaba de más ser mejor en el trabajo que Star le había conferido y no solo como mejor amigo.

Ya era casi media noche en Mewni y los únicos despiertos en el castillo eran los guardias nocturnos y el joven escudero de la princesa, se encontraba instruyendo a algunos guardias en Karate ya que los había impresionado que un flacucho como el pudiera contra grupos de monstruos armados hasta los dientes solo con puños y patadas por lo que le pidieron amablemente que les enseñara a moverse así.

\- Muy bien! Practiquen en parejas y después descansen, me retiro- ~les instruyó hizo, una reverencia y se encaminó hacia uno de los jardines del castillo en el cual había una fuente que le había gustado y visitaba después del entrenamiento o para relajarse ya que casi nadie iba allí~ -"Ahora entiendo a sensei"- ~pensó para sí mismo mientras bebía un sorbo de agua que a diferencia de lo que podrían pensar en la tierra, el agua era más que potable y limpia que la de los grifos públicos de los parques al menos en las fuentes del castillo~.

En verdad estaba cansado su agitado día junto a Star había sido agotador además Kelly lo había invitado a un ritual para volverse inmunes a la electricidad como su padre y poder pelear contra dragones eléctricos para finalizar con su entrenamiento grupal el cual hubiera pospuesto pero no quería decepcionar la confianza de sus primeros pupilos por lo que estaba rendido.

Se sentó en una banca junto a la fuente contemplando el reflejo de las lunas crecientes, era una maravillosa vista ya que Mewni contaba con varios satélites naturales y ayudado de la falta de contaminación era una vista de la que no se cansaba de ver y así estuvo por varios minutos con el silencio de la noche y el canto de los grillos pero empezó a sentir un poco de sueño y una voz familiar le saludo.

\- Es una hermosa vista, ¿verdad?- ~le pregunto mientras se sentaba junto a él, era Eclipsa, aquella mujer la cual todo mundo temía a tal grado que debía llevar grilletes la mayor parte del día. Star le había contado sobre ella pero aun no entendía porque había sido cristalizada si jamás había cometió ningún crimen o al menos no había nada en los libros de historia de Mewni según Star~.

\- S…si- ~contesto un poco nervioso pero no porque le tuviese miedo era una extraña sensación que no podía explicar del todo, volteo lentamente quedando hipnotizado al instante~.

Su pulso se aceleró, sus mejillas se ruborizarón y una enorme tristeza lo invadió estaba a punto de retirarse pero apenas había dado unos pasos su vista se nublo y quedó sumido en una profunda oscuridad.

* * *

La penumbra lo envolvió, no sabía cuánto había pasado pero aquella gran depresión lo martirizaba y de repente una luz cegadora lo iluminó todo.

Al abrir los ojos estaba recostado entre los matorrales, intentó levantarse pero era en vano se sentía como si un gigante lo hubiera aplastado, cerró los ojos e intento hacer memoria pero no podía, no recordaba como había llegado hasta ahí.

\- ¿Estás bien?- ~pregunto una niña, abrió los ojos pero la luz del sol le daba de lleno por lo que no pudo ver bien su rostro bien~.

\- No lo sé ¿te parezco que estoy bien?...ugh!- ~respondió sarcásticamente y adolorido~.

\- Déjame ayudarte- ~coloco sus pequeñas manos en su pecho y un brillo lo cubrió lentamente empezó a escuchar algunos crujidos como si sus huesos se estuvieran acomodándose, "tal vez un gigante si lo había aplastado" pensó para sí mismo y lentamente el dolor empezó a desaparecer~.

\- Ya está, cuídate- ~y sin darle la oportunidad de darle las gracias salió corriendo. Lentamente se puso de pie pero aún se sentía extraño y muy sediento se puso en marcha hacia el pueblo en busca de alguna fuente o un bebedero para saciar su sed~.

Camino por las calles en la que parecía ser la zona aristocrática y la gente se le quedaba viendo mientras murmuraban, algunos simplemente salían corriendo y pero todos se hacían a un lado pero al él no parecía importarle solo quería agua para hidratar su seca garganta.

No tardó mucho en encontrar una pequeña fuente de la cual bebió hasta aliviar su resequedad, estaba a punto de sentarse en una banca cercana cuando a lo lejos escucho un grito de auxilio así que salió corriendo a toda velocidad. Al llegar a la escena se percató que era un grupo de monstruos que saqueaban los locales mientras las víctimas no podían hacer más que dejarlos pero lo que más lo enfureció fue ver el cuerpo de un pequeño tirado en el suelo mientras su madre lloraba a su lado.

\- Agarren lo que puedan y larguémonos!- ~ordeno el más grande de todos, un monstruo tipo ave de rapiña~.

\- DETÉNGANSE!– ~gritó a todo pulmón lo cual llamo la atención de los malhechores y mewhumanos por igual, los monstruos lo vieron y comenzaron a reír~.

\- Hehehe!… ¿Pero que tenemos aquí? un bromista- ~se burló mientras aplaudía lentamente~.

\- Devuelvan todo lo que tomaron y lárguense!– ~hablo tan lleno de ira que emanaba por cada poro de su piel~.

\- ACABENLO!- ~se giró y chasqueo los dedos, todos se lanzaron a acatar~.

Uno a uno caía como moscas, su oponente a pesar de ser un flacucho y no estar armado los acababa de un solo golpe mientras se movía ágilmente dando puñetazos y patadas certeros.

\- SON UNA SARTA DE INÚTILES!- ~grito mientras desenvainó su espada cubierta de sangre fresca revelando que había sido el que hirió al niño antes de que pudiera hacer nada su oponente se posiciono detrás de él tumbandolo y estrellandolo en el suelo con una fuerza descomunal noqueado al instante~.

Todo se tranquilizó pero nadie se atrevía a salir de sus escondites exceptuando por la mujer que lloraba por su pequeño él se acercó hacia ellos y se arrodillo para poner su oreja en su pecho y cuál fue su sorpresa al oír un leve latido que se debilitaba cada vez más, no sabía con exactitud qué estaba haciendo pero recordó a la niña que lo había sanado un rato atrás y un pensamiento corrió por su mente "puedo hacerlo", coloco sus manos en el pecho del niño, por un momento nada sucedió pero de repente una aura roja cubrió al pequeño y lentamente su gran corte empezó a sanar, pasaron algunos minutos hasta que la herida cerró por completo de inmediato el niño reacciono llamando a su madre la cual lloraba de felicidad mientras le daba las gracias.

Él se incorporó pero se sintió mareado y todo empezó a nublarse hasta que quedo en total oscuridad, no sabía que estaba pasando de vez en cuando escuchaba voces "él nos salvó" era la voz de la mujer "imposible…" era la voz de un hombre "llévenlo a mis aposentos" reconocía la voz era la niña, nuevamente todo quedo sumido en completa oscuridad y silencio.(en este caso las voces fueron como "pensamientos")

No supo cuánto tiempo transcurrió pero poco a poco comenzó a despertar estaba en una cama bastante grande para él y se dio cuenta que estaba casi desnudo, no comprendía que pasaba solo recordaba que estaba en la fuente y después nada.

* * *

\- Que bien, me diste un buen susto muchacho- ~era Eclipsa, esta era su habitación sin duda alguna~.

\- qu… ¿qué me paso?- ~pregunto Marco algo desorientado~.

\- Usted señor ha estado trabajando en exceso, te desmayaste de fiebre y has estado inconsciente por horas- ~le respondió con una sonrisa mientras exprimía un paño para ponérselo en la frente~.

\- Ya veo, muchas gracias– ~respondió amablemente mientras se quedaba nuevamente dormido por la fiebre que aún no se iba del todo~.

\- Descansa- ~se sentó junto a la cama y acaricio el cabello de su joven paciente de repente sintió sus ojos humedecerse le recordaba a alguien de su pasado que no volvería a ver. Lentamente empezó a sentirse cansada pero tenía miedo de que al despertar estuviera nuevamente en una prisión de cristal estaba a punto de entrar en pánico pero sintió que alguien la tomo de la mano, era Marco, podía sentir su calidez que la tranquilizo y nuevamente el cansancio le gano pero esta vez quedo profundamente dormida~.

Momentos antes en otra parte del castillo, la princesa se encontraba teniendo una pesadilla, estaba las ruinas del reformatorio de santa Olga corriendo para intentar alcanzar a alguien o algo pero no sabía que hasta que llego a una sala cuya cúpula estaba casi destruida y en el suelo entre los escombros se veían una gran luna, un sol y una estrella no sabía que pasaba y de repente la luz de las lunas se tiño de rojo y mientras un pitido aumentaba de intensidad todo esto la asustaba y en lo único que podía pensar era en Marco, lentamente todo se oscurecía hasta que solo quedo una pequeña y tenue luz a lo lejos, corrió hacia ella pero cuando la alcanzo despertó de golpe y vio que estaba amaneciendo.

\- MARCO!- ~saltó de la cama sin siquiera cambiarse y corrió tan rápido como pudo a la habitación de su escudero y sin avisar entro pero la sangre se le heló al ver que todo estaba en perfecto orden lo que indicaba dos cosas, una; se había despertado temprano o dos; no durmió allí pero sea como sea sabia a quienes preguntar~.

* * *

Bien sin este es el final del capítulo uno espero les haya gustado.

Hasta la próxima lectores


	2. Cap2 Mewbertad

wow no pense que alguien la leyera XP pero bueno ya que es asi continuare aqui esta el segundo capitulo disfrutenlo. :3

* * *

 **Capítulo 2. Mewbertad**

Los rayos de sol apenas comenzaban a entrar por las cortinas y tanto Marco como Eclipsa seguían profundamente dormidos pero un fuerte estruendo los despertó en el instante, era Star junto algunos guardias que habían irrumpido en la habitación a la fuerza.

\- ¿DONDE ESTA MARCO!?- ~grito la princesa pero lo que vio la dejo perpleja. Sin darse cuenta Eclipsa se había acomodado junto a Marco mientras lo abrazaba como un peluche gigante~. – Marco! que…¿qué pasa aquí?- ~pregunto sonrojada por lo que se estaba imaginando~.

\- Es… espera Star no es lo que crees- ~intento levantarse pero se tambaleo y estaba a punto de caerse pero su enfermera nocturna lo sostuvo con magia y lo regreso a la cama~.

\- Perdone que no le haya avisado anoche pero su joven escudero se desmayó por la fiebre y tuve que actuar rápido- ~se excusó mientras revisaba la temperatura de su paciente, aún se sentía caliente pero no como en la noche~.

\- Marco, ¿Por qué no me dijiste ayer que estabas enfermo?- ~se acercó rápidamente para tocar su frente estaba muy caliente~ -Podríamos haber cancelado las reuniones-.

\- No fue nada, solo estaba un poco cansado nada mas hehe-~rio algo nervioso~.

\- Yo no diría que fuese nada jovencito – ~interrumpió mientras aparecía una bandeja con agua y hielos para remojar el paño seco~ - tu temperatura llego hasta los 45 grados y tuve que bajarla con hielo durante una hora y apenas puedo creer que despertaras tan rápido - ~Marco quedo sorprendido~.

\- … muchas gracias me… - ~no completo la oración porque sabía que Star se preocuparía más al saber que podría haber muerto al igual que el mismo que no creía que le hubiese dado una fiebre tan alta de la nada, había visto demasiados documentales médicos y sabía que no era buena señal~.

\- No hay de qué, aun debes descansar hasta que tu temperatura se normalice y si la princesa me lo permite me gustaría realizar un chequeo para saber el origen de tu mal– ~dijo cortésmente mirando a Star~.

\- Estoy bien además Star necesita ayuda para organizar su primera gala y… ~tenía intenciones de levantarse nuevamente pero la rubia lo detuvo y negó con la cabeza~.

\- No Marco es por tu bien, ya me has ayudado bastante y casi todo esta listo gracias a ti así que descansa y reponte ¿está bien? - ~le acomodo el paño húmedo y lo arropo~.

\- Pe… pero Star – ~reprocho como niño pero sabía que estaban en lo correcto y no quería admitirlo pero todo le daba vueltas y sentía un cansancio tremendo~.

\- Nada de peros señor! es una orden escudero Díaz– ~ rio mientras salía de la habitación llevándose con consigo a los guardias (que poco habían hecho) y reparando el destrozo que había hecho al llegar~.

Y así quedaron solos en medio de un silencio algo incómodo que era apaciguado por el canto de las aves matutinas.

\- Gracias- ~Marco fue el primero en romper el hielo~ –me salvaste…-

\- No hay de que agradecer, no me perdonaría a mí misma si Star perdiera a alguien importante… ella ha sido la primera en mucho tiempo que me ha tratado como una persona y me ha defendido- ~le dijo con una sonrisa mientras rehumedecía el paño~.

\- Si, así es ella– ~rio recordando las veces que había defendido a los débiles e inocentes de las injusticias, esto le provoco un sonrojo que casi no se notaba porque ya estaba colorado por la fiebre~.

\- Me alegra pero por ahora debo averiguar que te causo esa fiebre espontanea ¿de acuerdo?- ~dijo apareciendo algunos instrumentos médicos que él reconoció fácilmente~.

\- Muy bien, primero necesito saber ¿qué hiciste ayer?- ~esperando respuesta con pluma a mano~.

\- mmm… bueno hicimos muchas cosas, primero fuimos a una reunión con el príncipe Richard y solo comimos un sándwich, después al reino Spiderbite para disculparnos con los reyes por la redada en que se vio involucrada su hija…-.

-perdona la interrupción y la ironía pero ¿los mordió alguna araña?- ~pregunto sabiendo que una visita a ese reino era una picadura segura~ - un poco pero el novio de la princesa nos curó-.

\- ok- ~anoto en su libreta~ - continua por favor-.

\- bien después de eso hicimos colecta de víveres para los damnificados de la isla Monsterlake…-

Eso sorprendió a Eclipsa, sabía que Star trabajaba arduamente para cambiar Mewni pero no imagino que estuviera tan metida en el asunto y se preguntó si ella hubiera sido tan abierta como ella ¿hubiera podido evitar las tragedias que le precedieron? Ese pensamiento la empezó a sumergir en un mar de recuerdos tristes pero escucho alguien llamándola.

\- Eclip… ¿está bien señorita?- ~pregunto tímidamente posando su mano en la de ella lo cual la saco de su pequeño trance~.

\- oh!, perdona… continua- ~retiro suavemente su mano para no incomodarla~.

\- ok, después de entregar los víveres a BuffFrog Star fue a una cita con…Tom y yo fui a una pequeña aventura con unos amigos, después regrese para dar la práctica de karate y cuando terminamos fui a la fuente a refrescarme un poco después llego usted y… eso es todo- ~no fue la mejor explicación del mundo pero esperaba que al menos ella le entendiera un poco~.

\- Bueno, ¿durante el día te sentiste raro o enfermo?- ~él se quedó pensando~.

-… bueno hubo algo raro cuando estaba con Kelly y Tad escuche un sonido raro pero ellos no escucharon nada- -Interesante- ~dijo ella y de entre las cosas que había invocado tomo un termómetro y tras sacudirlo se lo puso en la boca (los clásicos de vidrio y mercurio)~.

\- Bien no lo saques hasta que te diga– ~tomo otros de sus instrumentos esta vez parecía cartera de esas que se abren y cierran con velcro de la cual salían dos pequeñas mangueritas de goma una de ellas terminaba en un pequeño globo negro de goma y el otro en una especie de reloj y el otro era fácilmente identificable era un estetoscopio~

\- guau! Un esfigmomanómetro (manómetro) y un estetoscopio– ~lo pronuncio a la perfección mientras ella se puso el estetoscopio y coloco el brazalete del esfigmomanómetro en el brazo su paciente~.

\- Veo que sabes de estas cosas – ~le dijo mientras presionaba la pera del manómetro y coloco la cabeza metálica y fría del estetoscopio en el codo interno para escuchar el ritmo cardiaco~.

\- Un poco, estudie un algo de medicina hace algunos años pero en realidad quiero ser psicólogo hehe- ~empezó a charlar con ella como si de una vieja amiga se tratase~.

\- Interesante tu presión también está bien – ~retiro todo y lo coloco en el buró~ - veamos tu temperatura– ~tomo el termómetro y vio que estaba en 39 casi 40~ - aun esta alta debemos hacer algo para bajarla- ~dijo algo preocupada~ - cuál es tu bebida favorita – ~pregunto de la nada~.

\- ehh… jugo de mango – ~sabía a donde iba con la pregunta ya que una manera de bajar la fiebre era tomar líquidos frescos, ella no perdió el tiempo e invoco una jarra grande de jugo de mango con hielo y le sirvió un vaso~.

\- Bébelo despacio– ~lo ayudo a recargarse en el respaldo y a beber ya que estaba más débil de lo que parecía~.

\- Gracias- ~agradeció Marco a su amable doctora~.

\- De nada… creo que solo queda una cosa por hacer…- ~tomo de entre sus artilugios una pequeña jeringuilla y un pequeño pedazo de vidrio y él ya sabía que iba a hacer~. - préstame tu mano – ~con la jeringuilla pincho su dedo y puso una gota de sangre en las placas de vidrio~ - bueno veamos - ~coloco el pequeño pedazo de vidrio en el microscopio a contra luz y se acercó a la ventana para ver mejor, estuvo viendo durante medio minuto y parecía no creer lo que veía~.

\- No…-~dijo casi susurrando pero siguió observando~ -no puede ser…- ~esto dejo intrigado a Marco~.

-¿Su…sucede algo malo? – ~temeroso de la respuesta~.

\- No sabría cómo decirlo… pero estas en mewbertad – ~dijo extrañada~.

\- ¿Y eso es malo? – ~pregunto algo confundido~.

\- Bueno, no si eres mewhumano, normalmente los jóvenes cambian de color, en el caso de las Butterfly nos volvemos mejores usuarias de magia todo en menos de un día y al siguiente volvemos a la normalidad–.

\- Pero eso es imposible yo soy humano-

\- Exacto a menos que… tengas un ancestro mewhumano pero sería igual que los demás jóvenes– ~se quedó pensativa intentando entender porque su biología estaba reaccionando de esa manera y entonces recordó algo que le sucedió hace mucho tiempo~ -Marco tengo una pregunta que hacerte, ¿alguna vez has usado magia?– ~pregunto seriamente~.

-… Hace unos meses cuando Star estaba teniendo sus viajes interdimensionales llegó a donde quería pero no pude seguirla así que use su varita para encontrarla-.

\- ¿Y cuál hechizo usaste para hallarla?– ~pregunto intrigada~.

\- mmm…si mal no recuerdo se llamaba **el ojo que todo lo ve** \- ~esto último la dejo sorprendida y ahora entendía todo~.

\- Ya sé que es lo que sucede, no hay tiempo que perder- ~le dijo mientras salía de la habitación a hablar con un guardia y volvía~ -primero mantengamos tu temperatura estable- ~apareció una especie de diadema y se la puso a Marco~ -no te la quites disipara algo del calor, espero que sea suficiente-.

\- ¿A dónde vamos?- ~le pregunto mientras ella lo ayudaba a ponerse de pie, se sentía como un muñeco de trapo~.

Eclipsa no respondió solo se acercaron al balcón e invoco un grifo y se montaron emprendiendo el vuelo.

* * *

Mientras tanto en el inframundo.

Star, Tom, Lilicia (Pony Head), Kelly, Tad y Janna se encontraban en un parque donde había una hermosa fuente y alrededor la vegetación y árboles de follaje de tonos naranjas a rojizos los cuales desprendían de vez en cuando pequeñas chispas que se elevaban junto a muchas más provenientes de toda la flora del inframundo aglomerándose en una gran orbe la cual iluminaba todo el subsuelo.

El grupo de amigos estaban repartiendo volantes sobre la celebración por la unión de Mewni a los transeúntes que visitaban aquel lugar.

\- Entonces golpeo ese Dragon como si fuese de goma y lo mando hasta el reino helado– ~platicaba el ex de Kelly sobre las aventuras que habían tenido ayer los tres para volverse inmunes a la electricidad~. -y ahora podemos prender bombillas con la boca vean - ~tomo un cable pelado, una bombilla y la conecto los miles de voltios pasaron a través de él sin hacerle ni una sola quemadura~.

\- Eso es genial pero sigue repartiendo volantes si no nadie asistirá y todo el trabajo de Star será en vano- ~dijo Tom mientras pegaba algunos anuncios a los árboles, postes y puestos de antojitos que había allí~.

Después del fiasco que había sido la fiesta de Star en el templo y al ver que significaba tanto para ella empezó ayudarla más, le recordaba que sus padres habían tenido algunas dificultades cuando jóvenes no solo por ser de diferentes razas si no de diferentes estratos sociales, su madre la princesa del inframundo y su padre un músico mewhumano además no quería perder ante Marco y así él podría pasar más tiempo con Kelly todos saldrían ganando o eso creía él.

\- OH KMON! como es que no tengo señal aquí!– ~la princesa pony head se encontraba como siempre perdiendo el tiempo en su espejo (celular XP)~.

\- Hey! princesa floja ¿podrías por favor ayudar de una vez y repartir estos en tu reino?- ~Tom le recrimino~

\- ¿Cómo me dijiste? Chispitas!– ~y así iniciaron una discusión pero mientras estos dos peleaban Star y Kelly tenían una conversación~.

\- Entonces…tú y Marco ya…- ~intentaba preguntar pero estaba algo nerviosa~.

\- … No es un mal chico pero solo somos amigos, además me interesa alguien más– ~dijo algo ruborizada~.

\- ooh! ¿Y se podría saber quién es el afortunado?- ~la curiosidad la llamaba~.

\- … ¿conoces al dulce príncipe?- ~lo dijo en voz baja para que nadie escuchara~.

\- Oh My Stars! – ~se emocionó tanto que tiro algunos de sus volantes y cuando estaba a punto de levantarlos Tom ya los tenía~.

\- Aquí tienes mi osita- ~se los dio algo ruborizado (y apenado) mientras la abrazaba y esta le respondió con un beso~ -¿y de qué platican?- ~pregunto algo curioso~

\- …De nada- -sip de nada- ~reafirmo Star con una mirada cómplice con Kelly~

Lo jóvenes siguieron repartiendo durante un rato hasta que se les acabaron los volantes por lo que decidieron tomar un descanso en una heladería cercana, cuando llegaron pidieron sus helados y se sentaron a platicar.

\- ¿Cómo es posible que tengan los helados más geniales de Mewni pero no una buena recepción?- ~ lloraba pony head tragándose de un bocado su helado de ositos de gomita y chocolate con chispas~.

\- no es para tanto solo diviértete- ~ Tad trato de animarla~.

\- NO ES PARA TANTO! ¿Y si me invitan a una fiesta y no respondo? Creerán que ya no me importa y jamás me volverán a invitar a ninguna fiesta y moriré vieja, sola y triste!-.

\- oh! Si te consuela te doy mi helado- -¿de qué sabor es?- -chicle y menta- -ok pero solo porque es fabuloso- ~desde que Tad y Kelly habían roto definitivamente la amistad de Pony y Tad había mejorado se podía decir que tenían más en común de lo que creían, por otro lado Star y Tom se encontraban conversando~.

\- ¿entonces formal verdad?- ~pregunto Lucitor mientras le daba una lamida a su helado~.

\- casual o mixto mejor, recuerda que…pff! haha- ~ se rio de Tom que tenía la nariz embarrada de helado-

\- ¿qué?- ~pregunto confundido ya que no se dio cuenta de que se había manchado~ -nada, solo esto- ~tomo una servilleta y se la puso en la nariz quedando pegada en ella~.

\- ah, ¿con que si he?- ~sonrió y con el dedo embarro un poco de helado en la nariz de Star y le puso una servilleta como ella había hecho~.

\- es justo- ~ambos rieron, se abrazaron y se dieron un beso~.

Desde que le había dado otra oportunidad a Tom, Star vio un cambio en el, ya no era aquel impulsivo y explosivo que era antes, era más amable y controlado, incluso más sincero a tal punto que le confeso que le había dicho lo de su demoncismo a Pony head sabiendo que le diría a ella.

Al principio se enojó por haberla manipulado otra vez pero él no se retractaría continuaba practicándose la extracción de sus demonios internos y gracias a Marco que le dijo que si alguien estaba dispuesto a soportar tal sufrimiento por cambiar merecía una tercera oportunidad (aunque eso le dolió más a él que a Tom) y gracias a su ayuda ya le habían podido sacar la mitad de esas cositas que lo hacían volátil y sumado a las clases de autocontrol de Brian cada día era mejor persona, amigo y novio.

Mientras todos convivían alegremente había una persona que se sentía de más en la escena por lo que fue al tocador, Kelly aunque hace rato le había dicho a su amiga que Marco no le gustaba lo había hecho porque sabía que ambos tenían sentimientos mutuos pero al ver que Star se llevaba muy bien con Tom se preguntaba si podría tener una oportunidad con el chico de otra dimensión, era fuerte, inteligente, valiente y audaz y eso en su mundo de origen eran signos de un gran héroe justo como su padre, estaba a punto de llamarle para ver si quería salir en una aventura a la nocheosfera pero se escuchó un alboroto afuera y al salir vio a Star marchándose del lugar y a un guardia de Mewni algo agitado.

Momentos antes

Todos estaban pasando bien el rato pero se escuchó el trote a todo galope el cual era un guardia de Mewni montado en un guerricornio al llegar a la heladería se bajó entró de golpe al establecimiento lo que conmociono un poco a los comensales y se dirigió a Star.

\- Su…su alteza, Lady E…digo, su tía requieren su presencia en el santuario urgentemente– ~dijo el caballero reverenciándola~.

\- Ah! ¿Qué ocurrió? – ~pregunto alarmada~.

\- Es… su escudero… su tía me pidió que le dijera que los viera en el santuario- ~esto impactó a Star que de inmediato tomó su forma mariposa~.

\- Perdónenme chicos me tengo que ir luego los veo y gracias a todos por la ayuda- ~le dio un beso rápido a su novio, salió a la calle y abrió un portal el cual daba a la superficie en el reino Butterfly una vez allí salió volando a toda prisa con dirección al templo~.

Podría haber abierto un portal directamente hacia el santuario (se preguntaran) pero está protegido con un poderoso hechizo así como también la zona que lo rodea a varios kilómetros a la redonda por lo que la forma más rápida de llegar para ella en ese momento sería volando.

* * *

Mientras tanto en el santuario se encontraba Eclipsa en espera de Star, durante el vuelo la fiebre de Marco había empeorado y ni el disipador de calor sirvió de mucho por lo que no tuvo más opción que usar su forma de mariposa para llegar lo más rápido a su destino lo cual tomo casi una hora en la cual el joven perdía el conocimiento a momentos y una vez en el santuario apareció una bañera y sacos de hielo.

\- Vamos chico no le hagas esto! por favor… – ~le suplicaba mientras vertía el hielo en la bañera y sumergió al joven escudero el cual recobro por unos instantes el conocimiento pero volvió a desmayarse.

Otra vez este lugar una oscuridad infinita pero nuevamente una luz lo segó era como si su mente estuviera queriendo mostrar algo pero no entendía que y ahora lo iba a averiguar.

* * *

y por hoy concluye el capítulo :3 espero les haya gustado :3

post, ¿notaron esas referencias? estoy todo loco XP pero no por ahora no es crossover solo menciones.

sin mas que decir los leeo hasta la próxima.


	3. Cap3 Recuerdos 1: Y te conocí

hola otra vez, perdonen la demora me dio un pequeño bloqueo XP y mas aparte lo revise varias veces y cambien alguna que otra cosita pero al final lo termine espero les haya gustado.

Sin más que decir empezemos :3

* * *

 **Capítulo 3. Recuerdos Parte 1**

 **Y te conocí**

Nuevamente todo estaba oscuro. A duras penas recordar su propio nombre todo lo demás estaba borroso como ver a través de una ventana empañada y aunque intentaba limpiarla seguía sin verlo claramente, no comprendía por qué estaba pasándole esto y comenzaba a inquietarse. Sin previo aviso sintió un frio congelante que lo despertó de golpe.

\- Qué alegría!– ~era esa voz otra vez pero no podía distinguir nada todo estaba algo borroso y oscuro~.

\- do do do… ¿Dónde me encuentro? Brrr– ~salió inmediato de la bañera titiritando del frio casi desnudo~

\- Espera!, toma…– ~le dio una toalla mientras volteaba hacia otro lado sonrojada~.

\- Pe…perdón! – ~agarro la toalla y se la envolvió a la cintura~ -gra…gracias pero ¿Qué sucedió… dónde estoy? -~volvió a preguntar algo confuso mientras entraba en calor y su vista se aclaraba~.

\- Te desmayaste después de salvar a unos pobladores e hice que te trajeran aquí- ~le explico desapareciendo la bañera y ofreciéndole un cambio de ropa que estaba en una silla, él la tomo y ella se giró para que se vistiera~.

\- ¿Y qué le paso mi ropa?- ~pregunto apenado mientras se quitaba la única prenda que le había dejado antes de sumergirlo en el agua helada, se secó lo más rápido que pudo y se puso la camisa blanca de manga larga y los pantalones de cuero negro que le había dado~.

\- No no no… no es lo que crees!- ~se exalto un poco~ -…tenías fiebre alta así que te enfrié en la bañera-.

\- oh! entonces muchas gracias señorita, pero creo que ya me voy… ah! y gracias por lo de la mañana– ~empezó a caminar hacia la puerta pero ella lo detuvo~.

-No! espera!- ~su cara parecía algo preocupada~.

\- ¿Qué, por qué?- ~le pregunto algo extrañado~.

-…Aunque hayas salvado a mi gente y ayudado a detener a esos malhechores el comandante y algunos caballeros no creen que… un monstruo actuara en favor de los mewhumanos, querían encerrarte en el calabozo pero me negué y te traje a mis aposentos- ~le explico su situación en pocas palabras algunos creían que él estaba con los criminales~. –Además aun tienes algo de sobrecarga de magia…por cierto, ¿cómo usaste ese hechizo?- ~pregunto curiosa sobre el pequeño que había salvado~.

\- … Entonces ¿soy tu prisionero?- ~dijo seriamente, en el fondo sabía que su buena acción no cambiaría para nada la forma en que los mewhumanos veían a los monstruos~.

\- Nonononono! eres libre, pero… necesito convencerles de que no eres como ellos piensan, no muchos monstruos luchan contra los suyos para proteger mewhumanos y lo que hiciste por ese niño fue increíble…gracias- ~agradeció con la voz entrecortada dejando escapar unas lágrimas, si él no hubiera estado allí ella no hubiera podido hacer nada por el infante~.

\- No debes agradecerme, hice lo que creí que era correcto- ~rasgo un trozo de su camisa y le seco las lágrimas~ - nadie debería pasar por esa clase de sufrimiento-medito un instante pero al ver su rostro era de alguien de confianza~ -…bueno supongo que puedo quedarme un rato- ~le sonrió gentilmente~.

\- Gra…gracias - ~tomándolo de la mano lo llevo hasta el balcón que daba a un hermoso jardín en cuanto salieron de la oscuridad de la habitación la luz del día lo deslumbro un poco. Ella invoco una mesita, dos sillas y se sentaron~.

\- bien, ¿puedo hacerte algunas preguntas?- ~ Saco una pequeña libreta, una pluma con tintero~.

\- claro-

\- para empezar ¿Cómo te llamas? Es que la madre del niño quiere saber a quién agradecer-.

\- ¿Prometes no reírte?-

\- lo juro- ~levanto su mano~

\- Ja…Jamón - ~dijo algo apenado mientras ella intentaba contenerse con todas sus fuerzas pero no pudo y empezó a reírse a carcajadas~.

\- …hahaha…pe…perdón no…no pude evitarlo- ~lentamente se calmó~ - perdoname…ya uff!- ~ respiro hondo y se calmó~

\- Descuida, entiendo la ironía- ~a él no le molestaba, sabía que ella también reiría. Todos lo hacían pero que podía hacer era el nombre que sus padres le habían puesto además en su idioma natal significaba Sol Nocturno~.

\- uff! Perdón… ¿y si mejor le digo que te llamas Jam? ~por fin había recuperado la compostura~

\- ummh… si, suena bien- ~lo medito por unos segundos, jamás había pensado en eso; le gusto el diminutivo~

\- oki, segunda pregunta ¿Por qué viniste a Mewni?- ~refiriéndose al reino Butterfly que al ser la capital del continente era común que le dijeran de ambas formas~.

\- Estaba regresando a mi hogar…pero la verdad, no sé cómo llegue hasta aquí…- ~respondió intentando rememorar sus pasos~.

\- Oh!, ¿amnesia?-

-no lo sé, lo último que recuerdo es que me dirigía a mi hogar en las montañas Rubí y después desperté entre los arbustos- ~cerro los ojos y nuevamente intento recordar pero hacia que le doliera la cabeza~.

\- … Esas montañas están muy lejos… ¿viajas en guerricornio?-. ~pregunto ya que no había visto a ninguno suelto por el pueblo ni a las afueras del castillo~.

\- normalmente voy a pie- ~ella se sorprendió no muchos se aventuraban caminando en Mewni~ - umm… eso cambia mis cálculos, probablemente perdiste dos meses de recuerdos tal vez más-.

\- que problemático… quería regresar antes del cumpleaños de mi madre, supongo que tendré que pedirle disculpas luego hehehe- ~rio nerviosamente recordando a su familia, hacía mucho no los veía por culpa de la tradición que lo llevo a viajar por el mundo buscando su vocación~.

Los dos jóvenes continuaron su interrogatorio que se convirtió en conversación y durante horas como si de dos amigos de la infancia que no se habían visto se hubiera reencontrado charlaban muy a gusto. Resultaba que aunque ella parecía una niña y el un adulto joven ambos tenían tan solo 14 años lo que los sorprendió realmente, ella le calculaba 20 y el 10.

Ambos contaron sus historias de aventuras pero las de él le parecían más interesantes ya que había viajado por todo Mewni a pesar de su corta edad pero a él le gustaba las historias de ella ayudando a todos con su gran poder monstruos y mewhumanos por igual y eso le agrado.

También le explico algunas cosas sobre magia y que le había sorprendió enormemente que alguien fuera de ella, su madre y su abuela pudiera usarla aun sin una reliquia y que tal vez por eso su cuerpo había reaccionado de esa manera.

\- Normalmente para adaptarse a la magia se necesita años de práctica o un talento nato pero si lo fuerzas tú cuerpo acumula magia que no necesitas y te puede afectar gravemente-.

\- Entonces ¿si no aprendo a liberar la magia podría no se… explotar?- ~pregunto curioso por la idea de morir de esa forma~.

\- Nonono, solo ocurre la primera vez después cuando tu cuerpo se acostumbra la libera gradualmente como si de respirar se tratara, inhala y exhala- ~respondió haciendo una demostración~.

\- Pero aun es sorprendente que alguien que no sea… mewhumano pueda usar magia sin ningún artefacto- ~aunque fuese una genio tenía mucho que aprender~

\- ¿y qué hay de la magia con pociones y libros?- ~pregunto, la curiosidad de aprendizaje lo emocionaba~

\- Esa es harina de otro costal, esa es más como cocina, en cambio la magia real es poder controlar las fuerzas elementales del cosmos, la materia y la energía de las cosas a voluntad…o eso dice Glossy…achiu!… perdón- ~estornudo, sin darse cuenta se había hecho de noche y empezó a titiritar de frio y las lunas estaban en su apogeo, estuvieron charlando tan a gusto que el tiempo se les había ido volando~.

\- Ya es tarde, será mejor que entremos- ~se levantaron y entraron a la habitación, ella encendió la chimenea y asomo la cabeza por la puerta pidiéndole algo a los guardias que se encontraban afuera~.

\- Bien, ahora si ya me voy, muchas gracias por todo su alteza- ~la reverencio y beso su mano lo que hizo que se ruborizara~

\- Es…espera por favor!...no… ¿no tienes hambre?- ~pregunto nerviosamente tartamudeando levemente, ya tenía bien en claro que él no era como el capitán pensaba pero ahora quería conocerlo un poco más y de sus historias~.

\- No, estoy bie…grrrr- ~un gruñido se escuchó proveniente del estómago del joven monstruo, se sentía como si no hubiera comido en días~ - bueno tal vez pueda quedarme otro poco más- ~dijo apenado~.

\- ¡Genial!- ~entusiasmada fue a la puerta y dejo entrar a un guardia que empujaba un carrito repleto de alimentos entre los que había un ave rostizada de buen tamaño algunos postres y una jarra de jugo misterioso~. -imagine que tendrías hambre al despertar, tu estomago gruñía cuando estabas inconsciente, pero creo que se me olvido con nuestra conversación- ~con un ademan levanto la mesa y las sillas que estaban en el balcón~.

\- bueno…una merienda no hace daño a nadie - ~se sentó tomo un plato y corto el ave rostizada sirviéndose un muslo y un ala~ - aah…qui…¿quieres una pieza?- ~dijo algo apenado por sus malos modales pero tenía más hambre de la que pensaba~.

\- Oh, por mí no te preocupes yo ya…GRRRR!- ~se sonrojo como tomate por el fuerte estruendo proveniente de su pequeña barriga, quería hacerse la dura pero ese día solo había desayunado~

-¿Qué te sirvo?- ~tomo otro plato y espero respuesta~

-un poco de pechuga y pierna…por favor- ~comenzaron a cenar y sin darse cuenta casi se habían acabado todo entre los dos~.

\- Wau, para ser tan pequeña comes bien hehe!- ~se burló un poco pero él tampoco se quedaba atrás~.

\- Es…que no almorcé en todo el día- ~bufo apenada ya que se había acabado casi medio pollo y aun tenia espacio para algunos postres~.

\- Oye… enserio gracias, no sé qué me hubiera pasado si no me hubieras ayudado en la mañana y ahora-.

\- No tienes que darlas hice lo que creí que era lo correcto al igual que tú, yo soy quien debería agradecerte por todo, los guardias no podían hacer nada hasta que llegaste- ~los dos quedaron en silencio si saber que más decir y entre la incomodidad cruzaron miradas, el quedo fascinado en sus hermosos ojos purpuras y ella en los suyos como de felino amarillos. Estaban hipnotizados el uno con el otro pero alguien los saco de su trance-.

\- wow! ¿Eso es pudin?- ~pregunto desde la ventana los dos voltearon y era un hombrecito azul flotando en posición zen y adornado con algunas coronas de flores~.

\- GLOSSY!- ~se levantó rápidamente y corrió a abrazarlo~ -¿cómo te fue en tus vacaciones?-.

\- Bien, no me quejo aunque servicio a la habitación no tenía pudin- ~dijo algo triste observando el carrito de postres~.

\- Oh! Perdón, toma- ~le dio el tazón de pudin y una cuchara~ -Bonappetit-.

\- Por eso eres mi mejor estudiante…mmm… por cierto ¿quién es tu amigo?- ~pregunto mientras degustaba su pudin~.

\- Oh! Si perdón, Glossy él es Jam, Jam él es Glossaryck mi maestro y mi mejor amigo- ~"¿Jam?, no suena tan mal" pensó el muchacho, los presento y se miraron con algo de desconfianza~ -Jam salvo a unos aldeanos de un grupo de monstruos malvados-.

\- Oh! Interesante- ~se sorprendió no muchas veces encontraba monstruos o mewhumanos defendiéndose o peleando el uno por el otro~

\- Ah! También puede usar magia con las manos- ~lo digo con un tono misterioso~

\- yo…yo no diría que sepa usarla solo sucedió- ~esto lo intrigo más al pequeño hombrecito tanto que casi tiraba su pudin de la impresión~

\- Eso sí que es doblemente interesante- ~comenzó a inspeccionar a Jam~ si, definitivamente tiene magia, ¿ya le dio fiebre?-.

\- Si… ¿Cómo lo supiste?- ~pregunto sorprendida~.

\- Yo lo sé todo- ~dijo alardeando~ -pero bueno ya me voy, tengo que desempacar…además parece que estaban en medio de algo- ~se burló y fue al armario donde estaba un gran libro enjoyado y se metió en el dejando a los jóvenes sonrojados~.

\- Eso fue raro…-~dijo sin entender lo que acababa de suceder con el extraño hombrecito~.

\- Glossy siempre es así pero es un buen sujeto cuando lo conoces-.

\- Seguro…uaaaaaah!... perdón- ~ya tenía sueño aunque hubiera estado inconsciente un buen rato era como si su cuerpo estuviera muy cansado~.

\- Descuida yo también… nyaah!...~su bostezo pareció el maullido de un gatito y de inmediato se cubrió la boca de la vergüenza~. – yo…yo también tengo un poco de sueño-.

\- Bueno dormiré en el balcón si no te molesta- ~estaba acostumbrado a dormir en lugares nada cómodos y un balcón sería un penthouse en comparación~

\- Nonono, espera- ~y sin mucho esfuerzo lanzo un hechizo hacia la pared apareciendo una puerta~ -listo- ~la abrió, era toda una habitación o mejor dicho una torre casi vacía solo con una cama extra grande y un cuadro tétrico de un marinero~.

\- Asombroso!- ~quedo con la boca abierta de la impresión, no sabía que la magia podría llegar a ser tan sorprendente~.

\- Pero ven- ~lo jalo hacia adentro~ -no es mucho pero… espero te guste-.

\- Es perfecto, normalmente duermo en el piso pero ya extrañaba las camas- ~se aventó de espaldas al colchón que se sentía como una nube~.

\- bueno te dejo que descanses, si me necesitas estaré al lado- ~se regresó por donde entraron pero antes de salir (o entrar XP) ~.

\- OYE!… y por cierto, co…¿Cómo te llamas? ~Habían estado hablando de todo pero jamás se le ocurrió preguntarle su nombre a su salvadora~.

\- Ouh!, es cierto, no te lo dije ¿verdad?, me llamo Eclipsa, Eclipsa Butterfly es un gusto Jam- ~se presentó formalmente haciendo una pequeña reverencia casual~.

\- ¿y por qué eres tan buena con migo princesa? Si soy un… - ~pregunto muy confuso de que la misma princesa del reino Butterfly lo ayudara aunque ya lo deducía por la charla que tuvieron~.

\- no! solo Eclipsa, eres un héroe…fuiste el único que acudió a ayudar a esas personas y te estaré eternamente agradecida- ~le respondió con una gran sonrisa~ -… bueno, buenas noches Jam- ~dijo por fin saliendo de la habitación y cerrando tras de sí~

\- Buenas noches prin…Eclipsa- ~"Eclipsa… lindo nombre", se acomodó cerro los ojos y sin oponer resistencia se quedó dormido mientras que al otro lado de la puerta la chica se preparaba para dormir había sido un día agotador y hubiera sido una tragedia de no ser por su nuevo amigo~.

Lo recordaba, ni ella ni sus guardias podían entrar en acción por los rehenes, ya habían herido a un pequeño y si no actuaba pronto moriría pero aunque su magia fuera muy buena no podía correr riesgos de que lastimaran alguien más además su hechizo curador requería de mucha magia y hacia poco la había usado en un chico monstruo bastante herido, pero un grito la alerto a ella y a sus guardias al principio pensaron que era otro aliado de los monstruos criminales "genial más problemas" pensaron pero cambiaron de opinión al ver que los estaba noqueando hasta que solo quedo el jefe, un criminal buscado en muchos sitios tanto por mewhumanos como por los suyos.

Cuando todo termino y todos estuvieron inconscientes aprovecharon para movilizarse con cautela y retener a los monstruos ahora que tenían la oportunidad, por suerte nadie había resultado herido a excepción del pequeño iba a intentar curarlo aunque forzara sus límites pero cuál fue su sorpresa y la de los demás que aquel sujeto que había acabado con todos los malhechores estaba curándolo con el mismo hechizo.

La madre le agradeció entre lágrimas y en cuanto intento irse cayó desplomado uno de sus hombres iba a maniatarlo pero algunos de los que había salvado le suplicaron que lo dejara entre ellos la madre y su hijo.

Al final pudo calmar a los lugareños y ordeno a sus guardias que lo llevaran a su habitación en el castillo, les prometió a la muchedumbre que no le pasaría nada y se retiraron, cuando llegaron al castillo el general del ejército real le sugirió que lo llevaran al calabozo pero ella se negó y paso de largo, sus padres al enterarse la regañaron pero al final cedieron también ya que su hija tenía un gran poder de convencimiento y una vez en su torre se percató que tenía fiebre lo puso en agua helada hasta que se le bajo y despertó trayéndonos hasta el presente preparándose para dormir habiendo ganado un amigo interesante.

Termino de ponerse su pijama se recostó en su cama y sin mucho apuro quedo profundamente dormida.

* * *

otra vez perdonen la demora y gracias por leer

Sin más que decir hasta la proxima que podría se semanas

ahora si byebye


	4. Cap4 Recuerdos 2: Vida en el castillo

antes que nada quiero pedir disculpas por la tardanza pero ojo! no es que me olvidara de la historia todo lo contrario prácticamente ya tengo todo el AU en mente y va pa largo XP

sin mas que decir continuemos.

* * *

Capítulo 4. ¿Recuerdos? Parte 2 Vida en el castillo

Transcurrieron dos semanas desde que Jam había llegado al castillo y aunque hubo ocasiones en la que quería partir a su hogar Eclipsa hallaba la forma convencerlo para quedarse, no le afectaba quedarse un día más pero la tradición dictaba que debía regresar a su hogar una vez que su viaje de auto descubrimiento terminara pero al ver que Eclipsa compartía su ideología de un Mewni más justo pacifico para todos sin importar raza ni posición social le incitaba a querer ayudarla en lo que pudiera.

Los primeros días en el castillo habían sido intimidantes, los guardias le veían como si fuera un intruso y los reyes le eran indiferentes por lo que se mantenía cerca de la princesa acompañándola donde fuera incluido al pueblo donde todos parecían quererla incluyendo los pocos monstruos que habitaban en la periferia del reino y el bosque, donde la pobreza y marginación eran notables.

Siempre que visitaba esos lares procuraba llevar alimentos de las reservas del castillo y con ayuda de aldeanos simpatizantes de su causa los repartían entre los desamparados, todo esto a escondidas ya que no sería bien visto entre la aristocracia que la misma princesa real interactuara con monstruos y menos con los de la clase baja aunque en el caso de Jam su heroico acto le hizo merecedor de algo de respeto entre los pobladores especialmente los de la zona de comercios donde detuvo a la banda de matones.

Los días siguientes fueron casi igual pero de vez en cuando había algo de acción, delincuentes a quienes atrapar mewhumanos o monstruos todos probaban la magia justiciera de la princesa y el ejército de Mewni; pero había casos en los que los crímenes eran impulsados por desesperación ella deseaba con toda su corazón dejarlos libres y ayudarlos pero eso no los absolvía de su crimen, lo único que podía hacer era prometerles que los ayudaría con lo que pudiera y ella cumplía sus promesas.

Sin duda alguna la princesa Eclipsa sería la mejor gobernante que el reino…no! que todo Mewni podría tener jamás y lo llevaría a una era de paz y prosperidad para todos aunque faltaba un largo trecho por recorrer.

El quinceavo día pasó rápidamente y los dos regresaron al castillo justo a tiempo para la cena el momento más tenso para él…desde que los reyes habían roto el hielo entre ellos y él las conversaciones eran algo extrañas.

\- …entonces Jam, ¿qué intenciones tienes con mi hija?- ~pregunto el rey de improviso provocando que el joven casi se atragantara~.

\- PAPÁ!- ~le recrimino mientras le daba palmadas a su compañero de fechorías~.

\- GERALD! Discúlpate con nuestro invitado- ~lo regaño su esposa~.

\- Pero Estela! El tiempo pasa y no nos hacemos más jóvenes, hay que pensar en el futuro de la nación- ~los muchachos no podían estar más rojos de la vergüenza literalmente el de por sí ya era rojo~.

\- GERALD BUTTERFLY!- ~lo miro con ojos matones capaces de helar las mismas llamas del reino Lucitor~.

\- Pe…Perdonen chicos no fue mi intención causar incomodidad- ~se disculpó con miedo de lo que le esperaba más tarde~.

\- … bueno mejor nos vamos a dormir mañana es un día muy ocupado- ~dijo Eclipsa mientras arrastraba a Jam que empezaba a ponerse azul~.

Como había mencionado los primeros días de su estadía en el castillo habían sido una guerra fría pero lentamente los reyes mostraron su gentil y divertida personalidad, eran de mente muy abierta a las posibilidades y apoyaban el camino de su hija en pro de un futuro mejor para todos aunque sabían que era un camino largo y encontraría grandes obstáculos en el camino pero no era imposible~.

En el cuarto de Eclipsa los dos estaban recostados en su cama de lados contrarios mirando al techo y bastante ruborizados.

\- …vaya tus padres sí que son… graciosos hehehe- ~dijo algo nervioso~.

\- sí, no les hagas caso- ~"trágame tierra" pensaba, no podía estar más avergonzada con esta situación, cada que un amigo de ella visitaba el castillo sus padres no desaprovechaban la oportunidad de hacer insinuaciones fuera de lugar~.

En el comedor real los reyes acababan de cenar y comenzaron a platicar.

\- me cae bien el rojito- ~dijo limpiándose los restos de comida de su barba~.

\- Gerald, no seas despectivo su nombre es Jam y sí, es un buen muchacho- ~respondió echando a volar la imaginación~.

\- ¿tú crees que…ellos ya…? Tu sabes están en esa edad- ~pregunto curioso~.

\- no lo creo…- ~se quedaron en silencio intentando no pensar mucho en ello~

Al principio los reyes estaban intranquilos con la presencia de Jam y pensaban que era otra de las locuras de su hija pero se dieron cuenta que era alguien bueno.

Cualquiera pensaría que los reyes serian egocéntricos y avariciosos pero este no era el caso, eran buenos reyes pero lamentablemente la aristocracia y los demás reinos no compartían sus ideales por lo que debían ser cuidadosos para no provocar algún malentendido pero confiaban en que su hija podría cambiar las cosas ella no tenía pelos en la lengua y no dejaba que nadie sufriera en su presencia fuese de la raza que sea y ahora con su nuevo amigo podría llegar a ser un puente para lograr ese mundo que muchos deseaban.

De vuelta a la habitación el silencio incomodo había terminado y platicaban como siempre sobre cómo hacer para que las razas convivieran en paz y se les ocurrieron algunas ideas.

\- ¿una fiesta?- ~pregunto escéptico~

\- sí, baile, comida, música ya sabes, lo típico. Que mejor forma de olvidar las diferencias que divirtiéndose juntos, ¿no?-.

\- suena bien pero y ¿después?-

\- no presiones aun trabajo en ello y por cierto como te va con Glossy?- ~lo cuestiono sobre sus enseñanzas con su maestro~.

\- el hombrecito me pone los pelos de punta, pero bien ya se levitatear cosas el problema es que no sé cómo bajarlas- ~no se lo habían dicho ni a sus padres pero ella le había pedido a Glossaryck que le enseñara algo de magia ya que sería un desperdicio que alguien que pude usar magia sin varita no explotase su talento y tenía total confianza que usara sus habilidades para el bien al fin y al cabo alguien que arriesgara así su vida por desconocidos debía ser alguien de bien~.

\- ya se!- ~se levantó de la cama y se puso frente a él~ -levitateame-.

\- no…no creo que sea buena idea podrías lastimarte- ~respondió nervioso recordando las manzanas machacadas contra el techo que usaba para practicar~.

\- oh! Vamos si algo sale mal tú me atrapas- ~su mirada le proyectaba confianza en él además no podía resistirse era como un gatito~.

-está bien- ~cerro los ojos y se concentrar~ -Levitato!- ~ poco a poco ella comenzó a separarse del suelo-.

\- Bien!, con una mano controla el Levitato y con la otra traza el rumbo e imagina que soy tan ligera como una pluma- ~le explico a detalle~.

\- oh! Esa explicación es mejor- ~las explicaciones de Glossaryck a veces eran ambiguas

-bien ahora guíame- -aquí vamos-

Empezó a mover sus manos y ella voló al principio fue brusco y por suerte no choco con el techo, lentamente la empezó a maniobrar como si de un maestro de orquesta se tratara, ella en cambio invoco algunos obstáculos como nubes y aros.

\- hazme pasar el recorrido- ~lo motivo a seguir~.

Con gran maestría logro hacer que cruzara todos los obstáculos sin problemas pero cuando iba a bajarla le empezó a doler la cabeza y a escuchar un zumbido esto hizo que se desconcentrara por un momento haciendo que ella cayera pero el logro reaccionar rápido y la atrapo a tiempo.

\- Pe…Perdón! ¿Estás bien?- ~le pregunto muy preocupado~.

\- si no te preocupes estoy bi…- ~la abrazo de repente y ella se sonrojo de inmediato~.

\- por un momento creí que te había lastimado-.

Ella lo abrazo también así estuvieron por medio minuto sintiendo el calor del otro, sus pulsaciones, su aroma y por un instante sus almas se conectaron, se separaron un poco sin soltarse se miraron a los ojos y lentamente acercaban sus rostros hasta que finalmente sus labios se juntaron en un cálido y húmedo beso. Sus lenguas se entrelazaron y comenzaron a bailar la una con la otra. Ella subió sus manos hasta alcanzar su nuca y sentir su blanca y sedosa cabellera, el acaricio su rostro su piel tan suave como la seda y tibia como los rayos solares; era un momento que desearían durara para siempre pero lamentablemente no fue así porque alguien toco a la puerta y se separaron rápidamente.

\- Cielo ¿puedo pasar?- ~era su madre~ -es…espera un momento- ~eso los asusto por lo que ella lo envió a esconderse en el balcón y ella se quitó el vestido, la faja y se puso una pijama~ -ya puedes pasar-.

\- ¿estas ocupada? - ~pregunto con una voz gentil que solo una madre podría hacer~.

\- nono estaba a punto de dormir, ¿sucede algo?-

\- …iré directo al grano, ¿tú y Jam son… pareja?- ~aquella charla con su esposo la había dejado algo imaginativa~

\- QUE!, no…no…- ~empezó a tartamudear de la sorpresa~

\- Descuida, no tienes que responder si no quieres pero queremos que sepas que tanto tu padre y yo te apoyaremos en las decisiones que tomes y si te hace feliz a nosotros también- ~era como un golpe de cursilería maternal y estaba a punto de vomitar arcoíris pero ella la abrazo~.

\- Estamos orgullosos de ti Eclipsa- ~le dio un beso en la frente y empezó a salir de la habitación~ - ah! Por cierto Jam si le haces cosas malas a mi hija o la lastimas yo misma te enviare al abismo más profundo y oscuro que encuentre- ~los dos quedaron en shock y se les detuvo el corazón ¿cómo es que sabía que estaba allí?, qué clase de hechicería usaba o tal vez eran sus instintos maternales~ -bien, me voy no se duerman tarde está bien, descansen- ~se retiró dejándolos impactados~

\- Pe…perdóname, no era mi intención…- ~dijo desde el balcón aún no se atrevía a regresar~.

\- no te preocupes…- ~no sabían qué decir estaban en shock con tantas cosas pasando una tras otra. Ella se acercó al balcón para hablar con Jam y poner sus sentimientos en orden~.

\- es hermoso no crees, no importa desde donde lo mires las estrellas siempre son hermosas- ~El joven se encontraba contemplando el firmamento como si fuera la primera vez.

\- … si, son bellísimas- ~se posó junto él y se recargo en su hombro~.

\- Clipsy…eres mi mejor amiga…de hecho eres mi primera amiga, es por eso que no quería lastimarte con estos sentimientos que me invaden…pero no pude evitarlo, me enamore de ti y entenderé que me odies por…- ~ella lo abrazo~

\- no digas eso, nunca te odiaría…eres la mejor persona que he conocido. Creí que era una tonta al pensar que tú me odiarías si te confesaba mis sentimientos pero con tan solo dos semanas de conocerte me enamore de ti pero es como si siempre te hubiera conocido- ~volteo hacia él y acarició su mejilla~

\- pe…pero estas segura, yo soy un…- ~no termino la oración cuando ella selló sus labios con los suyos, fue un beso duradero de esos que en los que se tienen que separar para dar un respiro de vez en cuando~

\- … ¿esto responde tu pregunta?- ~se miraron a los ojos y sonrieron; no podían estar más emocionados y felices de que sus sentimientos fueran correspondidos~.

Se podría decir que oficialmente eran pareja y continuaron celebrándolo a la luz de la luna durante unos minutos hasta que el cansancio del día empezó a surtir efecto por lo que regresaron a la habitación, cerraron las cortinas y se recostaron en la cama tomados de las manos mirándose el uno al otro, aun no creía que todo fuera tan rápido y tan bien. Así estuvieron durante un par de minutos pero ambos estaban cansados y ella aún más, había sido un día extenuante por lo que se estaba quedando dormida.

\- Clips…ya es tarde, será mejor que te alistes para dormir- ~la movió pero ya había quedado dormida así que lo único que hizo fue quitarle sus zapatillas acomodarla bien en su cama y arroparla~ -buenas noches mi dulce princesa- ~aunque nadie lo oyera se sentía muy cursi al decir esas palabras~

\- bunas…nochies- ~alcanzó a murmurar la peli verde, era adorable como un gatito acurrucado y con algo de descaro le dio un beso en la frente para por fin pasar a retirarse~.

Ya en su cuarto Jam estaba súper emocionado y su corazón a mil, no podía creer que la chica más bella, lista y bondadosa que jamás hubiera conocido le correspondiera aunque claro no había conocido a muchas en sus catorce años de vida.

En su aldea al ser el hijo del jefe su infancia fue algo solitaria con todo lo que tuvo que aprender para ser un buen sucesor cuando fuera grande por eso a los doce había tenido que emprender su viaje solitario por Mewni para encontrarse a sí mismo y quien debía ser para su pueblo por lo que si fallaba alguien más calificado tomaría el cargo pero esto tampoco estaba tan mal, su gente a pesar de su apariencia algo intimidante eran buenos y pacíficos con todo el mundo.

Todos esos recuerdos lo hacían sentir un poco culpable de no regresar a su tierra natal pero tenía tiempo de sobra, normalmente el viaje que todos los futuros líderes de la aldea debían hacer duraba entre 5 a 10 años en los que debía crecer como persona y formar sus ideales pero él había logrado hallar sus respuestas en poco más de 2 años y estaba claro que tipo de líder quería ser no solo para su gente si no también curar las heridas en los corazones de las demás castas de monstruos y al conocer a Eclipsa estaba seguro que podrían hacerlo juntos.

El joven se quitó la ropa y sus botas (le gusta más que los zapatos) los acomodo en una silla junto a su cama quedando solo en ropa interior. Su habitación lentamente se empezaba a ver menos vacía con ayuda de Eclipsa pero a diferencia de otros jóvenes de su edad le gustaba tener todo en orden y arreglado.

Una vez acostado contempló el techo pensando en lo feliz que era y si todo marchaba como hasta ahora tal vez podría llevar a su novia ("novia…" pensó sonrojándose) a conocer su pueblo y con esa idea en mente quedó profundamente dormido.

* * *

gracias por leer :3


	5. Cap5 Recuerdos 3: Un largo viaje

antes que nada si estas leyendo esto regresate al capítulo anterior (el cual subi hoy mismo pero hace rato) y si ya lo leíste continua (este es el segundo por si las dudas XP)

este es un regalo por hacerlos esperar tanto XP

sin más que decir continuemos con nuestra historia

* * *

Capítulo 5. ¿Recuerdos? Parte 3 Un largo Viaje

Eclipsa se encontraba teniendo el mejor sueño de su corta vida, era sobre ella y Jam casándose y siendo los mejores reyes de Mewni pero un grito ensordecedor la despertó de su feliz fantasía, era un alarido de dolor desgarrador proveniente del cuarto de Jam y sin pensarlo dos veces fue corriendo y al abrir la puerta vio con espanto como su novio se retorcía tomándose de la cabeza y lloraba a mares mientras gritaba desesperadamente.

\- Jam! Jam! ¿Qué sucede?- ~intentó despertarlo pero no respondía~.

Ella no había sido la única en escuchar el espantoso grito algunos guardias también al igual que los reyes habían llegado a ver qué sucedía.

\- Jam despierta por favor! Jam!- ~como pudo logró abrazarlo sin importarle lo caliente que estaba y empezó a mecerlo, poco a poco comenzó a tranquilizarse~

-Mamá! por favor ayúdalo, está muy caliente!- ~le suplico y ella rápidamente invoco una bañera con agua y cubetas con hielo en el medio de la habitación, le ordenó a los guardias que lo sumergiesen lentamente, los guardias se sorprendieron que su temperatura traspasara sus frías armaduras~.

Su respiración era rápida pero difícil y poco a poco el agua se iba calentando por lo que debían verter más hielo para continuar bajando su temperatura, pasaron algunas horas y lentamente estaba funcionando, comenzó a normalizarse por lo que lo sacaron del agua lo secaron y lo recostaron nuevamente en su cama pero sin taparlo.

\- de acuerdo… ¿qué fue lo que sucedió cariño?- ~preguntó la reina a su hija, ambas estaban cansadas por el uso continuo de magia~.

\- no…no lo sé mamá, escuche su grito y vine corriendo y cuando entre él estaba…- ~estaba a un lado de su cama sosteniéndolo de la mano y tenía los ojos algo vidriosos~.

\- ¿qué clase de enfermedad pudo tener para provocar tal fiebre?- ~preguntó el rey que estaba ayudando a secar el piso pero no hubo respuesta~.

Durante las horas siguientes continuaron bajando su temperatura con paños húmedos hasta que el sol empezó a salir y todos salieron de la habitación a excepción de Eclipsa y su madre, esta última examinando detenidamente al enfermo, aun se sentía caliente pero ya estaba mejor.

\- cariño deberías ir a descansar yo cuidare de Jam- ~le sonrió aunque se notaba cansada~

\- pero mamá! No puedo dejarlo, no ahora…- ~su voz se quebraba~ -yo lo amo mamá-.

\- lo entiendo cariño pero estoy segura que él desearía que no te exigieras de más, ya lo has ayudado suficiente- ~ella sabía que él diría lo mismo por lo que no tuvo más opción que asentir e ir a su habitación a dormir un poco, todos sus planes habían cambiado y ahora usaría el día para cuidar de Jam, se volvió a acostar y la fatiga la hizo dormir casi de inmediato (usar magia era agotador…)~.

El sol siguió su rumbo hasta su punto más alto, sin querer la reina se había quedado dormida en la silla pero de repente un grito la despertó, otra vez era Jam se incorporó rápidamente pero se tambaleo.

\- es…espera! No te esfuerces mucho- ~intento recostarlo pero rápidamente fue directo al pequeño armario donde guardaba sus cosas~ -espera ¿qué crees que estás haciendo? Regresa a la cama jovencito- ~lo sujetó del hombro pero no hizo caso, la pequeña conmoción había despertado a su vecina la cual entró rápidamente~

\- Jam! ¿Estás bien?- ~se acercó a abrazarlo pero él no respondió siguió empacando lo poco que tenía~.

\- Pe…perdóname Eclipsa pero me tengo que ir…- ~Eclipsa y su madre quedaron absortas con lo que acababa de decir~.

\- Co… ¿cómo que te vas? No entiendo justo ayer tu…por ¿por qué?- ~no pudo evitar soltar sus lágrimas, Jam se giró y la abrazo lo más fuerte que pudo aunque estaba muy débil aun~.

\- lo se…y lo siento mucho… creo que algo ha pasado, no sé cómo explicarlo pero debo ir- ~se secó las lágrimas, no entendía por qué pero algo le decía que debía ayudarlo en esta travesía así que se separó del abrazo y fue rápido a su habitación sin decir ni una sola palabra no tardó ni medio minuto y regresó vestida lo más rápido que pudo y cargaba una gran mochila~.

\- yo… iré contigo!- ~él y su madre se sorprendieron~.

\- no!, es peligroso- ~respondió e intentó quitarle el equipaje pero ella se rehusó~.

\- tú lo hiciste solo, además no estás en condiciones de viajar-.

\- ah…su majestad, dígale algo- ~pidió ayuda de la reina pero ella le sonrió~.

\- tiene razón…-

\- lo ves! Tu madre sabe lo que dice-

\- necesitaran transporte y…~lo había traicionado apoyando a su hija~

\- pero su majestad! Los bosques de Mewni no son un juego, hay bestias capaces de devorar a monstruos y mewhumanos por igual de un solo bocado…- ~la interrumpió algo exaltado pero ella también~

\- lo sé pero concuerdo con mi hija y no estás en condiciones de siquiera levantarte… pero si sientes que te necesitan en tu pueblo no somos nadie para detenerte contra de tu voluntad- ~toco su frente para checar su temperatura pero aún estaba un poco tibio por lo que tomó una colcha y se la puso~

\- Lo vez!, necesitaras mi ayuda-.

\- no tan rápido jovencita, aunque te dejara ir sigue siendo un viaje peligroso para dos jóvenes-.

\- Mamá!, conmigo basta- ~Todo estaba tomando un giro extraño, él quería salir de inmediato pero a duras penas podía mantenerse de pie y él lo que eclipsa y su madre se ponía a discutir aprovechó para intentar escabullirse pero fue detenido por la reina~.

\- debes esperar un poco en lo que hago los preparativos necesario para tu viaje- ~con uso justificado de la magia le recostó en la cama y lo arropo muy bien~ -espera un poco en unas horas podrás partir-.

\- pe…pero su alteza- ~intentó zafarse de las colchas pero estaban bien apretadas~

\- sin objeciones jovencito, nos diste un buen susto, no sabemos por qué o si volverá a ocurrir…pero si debes ir, déjanos ayudarte para que llegues a salvo… bien descansa un poco- ~salió de la habitación dejando a Eclipsa y Jam solos~.

\- …lo siento por asustarte- ~Jam se disculpó mientras su compañera se recostaba a su lado~

\- no te tienes que disculpar de nada, yo soy la que se tiene que disculparse…te obligue a usar magia tal…tal vez eso fue …- ~lo abrazo fuerte como si fuera un peluche~.

\- no… no fue eso…no fue tu culpa- ~pudo zafarse de las cobijas la abrazo y la beso en su pelo~

\- ¿entonces qué sucedió?- ~recostó su cabeza sobre su pecho para sentir su calidez y escuchar sus latidos~

\- la peor pesadilla que jamás hubiera tenido…- ~su ritmo se aceleró al recordarlo y le empezó a doler la cabeza por lo que se quejó un poco~

\- es…espera, no necesitas contarme si no quieres-.

\- que bien es algo confuso de explicar- ~aunque el primer impulso al despertar fue intentar irse a toda prisa no se había dado cuenta que estaba algo débil y cansado por lo que empezó a dormitar al igual que Eclipsa con la calidez de su pecho y el ritmo de su respiración se estaba arrullando poco a poco ambos quedaron dormidos~.

Pasaron unas horas de sueño tranquilo cuando alguien llamo a la puerta anunciando que su madre la reina la llamaba, la primera en despertar fue ella que se dio cuenta que Jam la tenía abrazada lo que la sonrojo a mas no poder pero debía levantarse antes de que alguien entrara y malinterpretara la situación así que gentilmente despertó a su novio.

\- Jam, despierta necesito abrir la puerta- ~lo movió del cachete pero no reacciono así que decidió hacerle cosquillas con un mecho de su pelo en la nariz lo que lo despertó~.

\- aachu!… ¿qué?... ¡ya es tarde!- ~la soltó se desenvolvió y de levantó rápidamente, ahora se sentía mejor debía admitir que descansar le hizo bien ya que de haber salido antes hubiera caído rendido a unos cuantos pasos del castillo~ -ahora si voy a partir y no acepto un no como respuesta-.

\- tranquilo, mi madre debió haber terminado los preparativos para el viaje- ~fue a la puerta y le dijo al guardia que en un momento irían~.

\- … está bien vamos…pero ¿no crees que deberías cambiarte la pijama?-.

Sin darse cuenta solamente se había puesto un abrigo y unas botas para galopar, por lo que corrió a su cuarto a cambiarse y a elegir mejor su equipaje ya que antes tomo lo que pudo lo metió a la mochila sin saber que era realmente por las prisas, aunque él tampoco se quedaba atrás solo tenía el camisón que le habían puesto y abajo estaba totalmente desnudo. Una vez preparados y listos salieron y fueron a donde la reina los esperaba.

En el salón se encontraban los reyes junto a algunos caballeros en espera de los muchachos que apenas llegaban a toda prisa.

\- bien! Ya era hora!- ~dijo una guardia pelirroja que parecía algo aburrida pero fue reprendida por el comandante el cual era una persona ya mayor pero con buena pinta~

\- perdonen la espera, nos quedamos dormidos- ~se excusó eclipsa~

\- no se disculpen fue una madrugada agitada- ~dijo su madre que se notaba que tenía unas ojeras de cansancio tremendas~ -pero supongo que ya están listos ¿verdad?-.

\- Si su alteza- ~dijo Jam reverenciándola~ muchas gracias por lo que han hecho por mi estas últimas semanas-.

\- no te preocupes quienes agradecemos somos nosotros, arriesgaste tu integridad para salvar a mi gente y haz ayudado a mi hija durante tu estadía aquí así que lo mínimo que podemos hacer es asegurarte un viaje seguro a tu hogar- ~le levantó la cara a Jam y lo abrazo lo que sorprendió a todos~.

\- muy bien mamá es hora de partir, adiós!- ~jalo a Jam y se encamino a la salida~.

\- ok cariño pero prométeme que te cuidaras y a Jam, aunque seas una prodigio te hace falta mucho que aprender-.

\- bueno sus altezas, partimos- ~se inclinó el que parecía ser el capitán~

\- de acuerdo, se los encargo mucho Dimitri- ~dijo el rey que también lucía algo cansado~.

\- si señor!, soldados en marcha!- ~todos salieron corriendo tras de los jóvenes para alcanzarlos y decirles cómo iba a ser el viaje-

El capitán guió a todos a las barracas donde entrenaban los soldados, no era el lugar más limpio del mundo pero era donde residían.

\- bien escuchen, cada quien tome un warnicorn y diríjase al camino del sur, su alteza…joven Jam, ustedes irán en la carreta junto a cabellos de fuego-.

\- oye!- ~reprocho mientras subía al asiento del conductor~ -genial! Me toca ser la niñera-.

\- bien en marcha!- ~subió en su enorme e imponente warnicorn negro y los guió a su primer destino~.

Y así iniciaron su viaje hacia las montañas rubí las cuales estaban más lejos de lo que muchos soldados habían ido en su vida ya que normalmente los reinos mewhumanos se encontraban concentrados en el norte y centro del continente pero las tierras del sur eran un territorio muy hostil incluso para monstruos, como había dicho Jam no era un juego. El inicio del viaje fue rápido y para el anochecer habían llegado hasta el lago Mosrok normalmente a pie hubiera tomado medio día pero fueron a todo galope por lo que los warnicorn estaban muy agotados así que prepararon el campamento para pasar la noche.

A la mañana siguiente todo estaba en orden no tuvieron ningún inconveniente así que desayunaron y emprendieron el nuevo día, la noche anterior habían discutido la ruta a seguir la cual era seguir por la orilla del lago hasta llegar al río Mosly y si sobraba algo de tiempo seguirán el riachuelo hasta la entrada de las grutas Darkutain.

Todo salió a la perfección durante los primeros 3 días de viaje pero llegaron a la parte más difícil un pequeño desierto de algunos kilómetros de extensión por lo que tuvieron que reabastecerse de agua y comida; un error les costaría fatal, en menos de dos días lograron cruzarlo a salvo.

Después del desierto había una larga planicie rocosa y casi sin vegetación a excepción de algunos pequeños oasis que les permitía descansar este tramo les tomó una semana y fue en esta parte donde el capitán y los demás soldados conocieron mejor al monstruo amigo de la princesa y el a ellos, en total eran 10 personas en el viaje Eclipsa, Jam, el capitán Dimitri, Helga, Héctor, Miguel, Angell, Tulio, Román y Jonh. Eclipsa rápidamente se hizo amiga de Helga y Angell las cuales eran las únicas chicas soldados en todo Mewni en cambio Jam pudo hacerles ver que los estereotipos y prejuicios que tenía contra los monstruos eran completamente injustificados y más al capitán el cual era el mismo que había querido encerrarlo cuando llego a Mewni y ahora hasta parecían mejores amigos.

Después de pasar a salvo a lo que ellos llamaron el callejón de los oasis lo que les llevo 1 semana llegaron a un lugar tranquilo unas hermosas y vastas praderas pero eran engañosas en estas habitaban criaturas salvajes que intentarían devorarlos en más de una ocasión pero gracias a Jam que ya había cruzado por la zona lograron pasar en no más de 5 días en los cuales pudieron reunir víveres suficientes para la parte más extrema de la travesía los volcanes helados pero por suerte para todos Jam conocía atajos que lo harían menos extremo pero por ese día acamparían a las faldas del primer volcán.

Había caído la noche y todos hacían sus respectivas labores, resultaba que Román y Jonh los menores de los soldados con 18 y 16 respectivamente eran los mejores cocineros del grupo, en cuanto a Tulio y Miguel (20 y 21 respectivamente) aparte de saber pelear eran buenos sastres por lo que Jam les pidió de favor que con las pieles de las bestias hicieran ropa abrigadora para los 10, Héctor y Angell (20 y 19) al ser los mejores usando armas de corto y largo alcance se encontraban vigilando el perímetro en contra de las bestias que se atrevieran a atacarlos aunque no fuera necesario ya que todos estaban impregnados con un repelente que asqueaba a las bestias pero nunca se podría ser más precavido, el capitán Dimitri y Helga (25 y 23) se encontraban en una de las tiendas juntos… muy juntos… aunque no lo pareciesen eran esposos y en resumen se habían conocido en la academia de la guardia real donde lentamente iniciaron su relación y poco después ya estaban casados.

Eclipsa y Jam estaban en la carreta practicando algo de magia con ayuda de Glossaryck, durante el viaje habían aprendido varios hechizos útiles como levitar uno mismo, crear objetos (muy diferente a aparecerlos) y también hechizos de curación aunque ella ya fuese buena en ello había más por aprender además quería poder ayudar a Jam si volvía a sufrir un episodio de fiebre aunque no había tenido uno desde que partieron.

No paso mucho para que la comida estuviera lista por lo que llamaron a todos a comer, todos dejaron lo que estaban haciendo exceptuando por Héctor que se quedaría a vigilar para que Angell cenara y cuando ella acabara cambiarían de rol.

\- eso es todo por hoy jóvenes aprendices los veo mañana- ~se despidió el hombrecito se puso en trance y entro al libro~.

\- sigue siendo perturbador- ~un escalofrío recorrió su nuca~

\- hehe, te acostumbraras- ~dijo mientras flotaba en el techo de la carreta la cual era como una pequeña casa rodante~ -oye por cierto, ¿ya no te ha dado ataques?- ~le pregunto mientras bajaba lentamente y se posaba frente a él, que estaba intentando transformar una roca en un vaso~.

\- ya te he dicho que no bebe, lo juro- ~no quería que se preocupara pero las últimas noches había despertado empapado en sudor y tenido que enfriarse en el riachuelo que no estaba lejos del campamento, aun no sabía porque le sucedía pero cada vez era menos fuerte ~

-…ok, te creeré, pero la medicina no!, di ah- ~durante todo el viaje había intentado descubrir que enfermedad le aquejaba pero aparte de la fiebre no había ningún otro síntoma por lo que solo podía intentar reforzar su sistema inmune con espantosas y amargas medicinas tradicionales~.

\- enserio no va a ser necesario, ya estoy bi…ah!- ~lo pellizco en el glúteo y aprovecho para darle la cucharada de jarabe~ -blahg!… sabe a musgo quemado- ~hizo pucheros y algunas arcadas pero lo soporto por ella~

\- es por tu bien, bebe grandote- ~guardo el frasco y le sobo donde le había dado el pellizco~

\- ¿sabes que me haría sentir mejor? ~la tomo de sorpresa y la cargo quedando cara a cara~

\- oh! te refieres a esto…- ~rodeo con sus brazos el cuello de Jam y lo beso, muchas cosas habían pasado en el transcurso del viaje entre ellas su relación se hizo más estrecha y ya no se apenaban tanto al besarse simplemente se dejaban llevar por las hormonas juveniles pero aún no habían cruzado el límite. Estuvieron besándose durante unos minutos hasta que alguien se asomó a la carreta~

\- cof! cof! … lamento interrumpirlos tortolos pero la cena ya está lista- ~los dos se separaron muy apenados, era Román que hacía lo posible para no reírse ya que le hacía chistoso ver a alguien alto con alguien bajo y mucho más una mewhumana con un monstruo. Este hecho los había tomado por sorpresa a todos, el que la princesa anduviera con un monstruo era algo nunca antes visto pero al ir conociéndolo entendieron por qué le gustaba~.

\- si…ya vamos- ~respondieron al unísono~

\- bien, los esperamos y no se distraigan con el postre- ~dijo pícaramente y salió corriendo dejándolos aún más ruborizados~

Antes de salir se pusieron a arreglar un poco el desastre que tenían por sus prácticas privadas y por su pequeño desenfreno juvenil pero cuando iban de salida se mareo un poco y casi se tropieza.

\- estas bien?- ~pregunto un poco preocupada~

\- si no te preocupes, creo que esa medicina está surtiendo efecto, adelántate voy a tomar una cucharada de miel para quitarme el sabor vale- ~le dijo con una sonrisa de confianza~

\- está bien, no tardes- ~salió dejándolo solo, dejo pasar unos segundos y se asomó para ver si ya se había ido~

\- rayos…aún es temprano- ~cada que le iba a dar una subida de temperatura pasaba igual pero usualmente era ya adentrada la noche…"supongo que tendré que aguantar" pensó mientras se mojaba la cara para refrescarse un poco~ -bueno mejor me apresuro- ~estaba otra vez a punto de salir pero empezó a escuchar un zumbido agudo muy molesto que hizo que se llevara las manos a las orejas, volteo a todas partes y parecía venir del libro de hechizos pensó en llamar a Eclipsa pero de repente el libro salió volando hacia el dándole en la cara~ -que rayos! Glossaryck!, si esto es una broma no es graciosa!- ~reclamo sobándose el rostro y al levantar el libro el zumbido se detuvo~

No entendía que ocurría así que empezó a hojear el libro en busca de Glossaryck y que le diera una explicación pero no lo encontró así que lo dejo en donde estaba pero algo llamo su atención era la gema de la pasta que brillaba de un intenso purpura, nunca había visto hacer eso al libro y sin darse cuenta lo toco entrando en una especie de trance y un torrente de conocimiento inundo su mente era tanto que no le daba tiempo ni de comprenderlo por suerte logro soltarlo y fue como si nada hubiera pasado sacudió su cabeza dejo el libro otra vez donde estaba y empezó a irse.

Todos estaban reunidos alrededor de la fogata cenando plácidamente a excepción de Angell que al terminar de cenar fue a remplazar a Héctor, por otro lado también faltaba Jam había pasado casi media hora desde que lo había dejado en la carreta y aun no llegaba lo que empezó a preocupar, "tal vez le había dado un ataque" pensó por lo que se levantó del tronco que estaban usando de asiento.

\- discúlpenme muchachos voy a ir a ver si Jam está bien- ~dejo su plato casi lleno en su lugar y fue rumbo a la carreta~

Estaban algo preocupados por el joven monstruo en especial la pareja de esposos que ya lo habían visto varias noches ir al río a bajar su fiebre sin decirle nada a nadie pero comprendían que no quería que ella se preocupara además de que tenía prisa por llegar a su hogar.

Sin demora llego a la carreta pero cuando iba a entrar el salió tenía la mirada perdida pero cuando la vio despabilo inmediatamente.

\- ho…hola bebe pensé que ya te habías adelantado- ~eso la desconcertó~

\- lo hice, llevo media hora esperándote y me estaba preocupando… ¿Qué sucedió?- ~preguntó extrañada~

\- me… ¿media hora?, no es posible eso fue hace un minuto- ~al parecer el mareo había jugado con su percepción del tiempo~ -bueno ya ni modos vamos antes de que se enfríe la comida-

\- como que ya ni modos!, ¿perder memoria no es nada?...¿tener fiebre todas las noches no es nada!?- ~lo regaño entre lágrimas~ -¿porque no me lo habías dicho?- ~le pregunto mirándolo a los ojos~

\- co…¿cómo supiste?- ~verla llorar lo hacía sentirse como basura~

\- te he visto salir… ¿acaso no confías en mí?… ¿acaso no me amas?- ~le dolía la desconfianza de no decirle, "tal vez en realidad la había usado para llegar a su hogar y había caído redondita" empezaba a sumirse en una tristeza el solo pensar en esa posibilidad pero un cálido y fuerte abrazo la regreso a la realidad~

\- nunca digas eso! te amo con toda mi alma…no quería verte sufrir ni mucho menos preocuparte- ~precisamente este momento era lo que no quería que pasara~ -juro que nunca te volveré a ocultar nada-

\- ¿lo prometes?- ~hundió su rostro en su cálido pecho para secarse las lágrimas~

\- lo prometo, desde el fondo de mi corazón y si no cumplo que me parta un rayo- ~ella rio un poco~

\- está bien pero si te parte un rayo me entristeceria…tengo una mejor idea- ~se alzó de puntillas y lo beso~ -solo no vuelvas a ocultar lo que te pasa si te puedo ayudar siempre estaré allí para ti-

\- lo mismo digo, siempre te apoyare en lo que sea cariño- ~la cargo de la cintura y la volvió a besar-

Lo que los dos no sabían era que los estaban espiando desde atrás de una de las casas de campaña aun no podían creer que a pesar de la docencia de razas, su edad y de su poco tiempo de conocerse fueran una pareja tan madura y compenetrada como si se conociesen de toda la vida. Pero los muchachos no sabían que otra pareja los estaba mirando fríamente, era su capitán y su esposa que los reprendieron y se los llevaron a rastras para dejar a los jóvenes en su momento.

Pasaron unos minutos y la pareja de enamorados llegaron agarrados de la mano pero se les hizo raro que los demás estuvieran todos desalineados y golpeados.

\- ¿qué les paso?- ~preguntaron pero los moreteados se cohibieron al ver a Helga amenazándolos~

-na…nada!...una bestia ataco pero ya se fue.

\- oh…bueno, ¿aún queda algo de estofado?- ~las ripas de Jam rugieron un poco~

\- si… sírvanse lo que gusten yo iré a recostarme creo que el pluffer* me rompió las costillas- ~dijo Román~

\- oh, déjame ver- ~se acercó eclipsa y con los nuevos hechizos de curación que había aprendido lo curó lo mejor que pudo~ -no hay nada roto solo son moretones pero vivirás-

\- oh su alteza, qué buena eres con nosotros - ~la elogio pero sintió la mirada de Jam detrás de ella~

\- gracias, pero solo díganme Eclipsa, bien ahora si tu descansa ahora yo cenare- ~Jam ya le había servido en uno de los tazones grandes igual que el~

\- gracias- ~le dio un beso en la mejilla y así ambos comenzaron a degustar el rico guiso y a pesar de sus apariencias comieron bastante bien~

Mientras tanto en otro lugar muy lejos de allí

\- entonces es el?- ~pregunto una pelirroja de tez pálida y vestido amarillo~

\- así es, no hay duda- ~respondió Glossaryck ante la alta comisión y la reina~

\- pero no es mewhumano!- ~se exaltó Rhombulus~

\- pero no hay de qué preocuparse es un buen chico- ~lo defendió la reina~

\- lo sé- ~respondió el hombrecito~ -tiene más potencial que el mío supongo que es por su ascendencia… capaces de gobernar todo pero pacíficos- ~todos se quedaron en silencio~

\- bien, no hay más que decir, o si, ¿Omnitraxus?-

\- …no- ~respondió clara y sencillamente~

\- entonces eso todo por ahora se levanta la sesión-

Todos se despidieron y se levantaron, la primera en irse fue Hekapoo, seguida de Rhombulus y Lekmet, quedando solamente Glossaryck, la reina y Omnitraxus.

\- por favor envíale mis saludos a Eclipsa y Jam- ~dijo la reina antes de retirarse~

\- lo haré su alteza cuídese- ~dejo pasar unos minutos y le hablo al último miembro en la sala~ -¿estás seguro que no hay nada que decir? Porque si algo le pasa a la princesa yo mismo te destruiré–

\- …ella estará bien…-

\- de acuerdo entonces me retiro- ~se esfumó al instante dejando la bola de cristal que servía para comunicarse al ente cósmico~

\- …se necesitarán… más de lo que se imaginan- ~dijo para sí mismo apagando la esfera~

El nuevo día llegó en el campamento y el único despierto era Héctor que se había quedado vigilando junto a Angell turnándose cada cuatro horas, en las carpas y la carreta todos continuaban durmiendo en especial Eclipsa que también se había tenido que desvelar para vigilar la temperatura de Jam por fortuna de ella ya no era tan alta como las veces anteriores y pudo controlarla con un paño mojado, aun no entendía porque le daban esos ataques pero creía que era por su exceso de poder había leído que si alguien nacía con más magia de la que podía controlar su cuerpo y su salud se veían afectados tal vez eso era lo que le pasaba a su amado.

Los rayos de sol entraron en la carreta y dieron directamente en el rostro de Jam lo que hizo que se despertara pero al moverse sintió un peso encima, sin querer Eclipsa se había dormido encima de él. No quería que ella se desgastara por su culpa pero tenerla allí a su lado (encima como gato XP) lo reconfortaba y lo hacía feliz.

En los años que había viajado jamás hubo alguien que se preocupara tanto por él aunque había hecho buenas amistades pero con Eclipsa fue diferente su bondad, su gentileza y su perseverancia, todo en ella lo hacía admirarla y lo había llevado a enamorarse de ella, estaba ansioso de presentársela a sus padres en especial a su madre con la que estaba seguro que se llevarían muy bien.

Ese día iniciaron el ascenso por unas grutas entre los volcanes y si todo salía bien llegarían a la cima al atardecer y de allí a la siguiente gruta de lo único que debían cuidarse seria de las inclemencias y el alimento por eso habían cazado tantas bestias para la escalada pero alguien debería quedarse a vigilar a los warnicorns ya que no podrían llevarlos asi que Héctor, Angell y John se quedarían a cuidarlos y esperar a que regresaran.

Ya para el medio día Dimitri, Helga, Eclipsa, Jam, Miguel, Tulio y Roman estaban preparados se despidieron de los que se quedarían y se encaminaron por donde Jam les indicaba.

Así inició el último tramo de viaje, no podía esperar para que conocieran su pueblo estaba seguro que los fascinaría aunque se lamentaba que tres de ellos no pudieran verlo y si todo salía bien los dos reinos podrían crear una nueva era de paz para todo el continente.

* * *

notas sin importancia sobre el AU:

si se preguntan por que no usaron tijeras dimensionales para ir en un santiamén hasta el hogar de Jam es porque nadie tenía aún unas tijeras, creían que la prueba que Hekapoo le puso a Marco era dura antes era 1000 veces peor y 100% mortal

*pluffer: esas bestias que habitan en las praderas son como osos del triple de grandes y muy peludos y en su cabeza tienen una flor aromática con la que atraen a sus presas a su boca llena de dientes que es tan grande como para devorar a una persona entera, la flor es con la que se hace el repelente que ahuyenta a los de su especie y las demás bestias del lugar.

los warnicorn son los guerricornios pero suena mejor warnicorn

el Lago Mosrok se deriva de Mossy Rock que significa piedra musgosa, no tenia nombre así que le puse así pero es el lago donde desemboca el río Johansen (revisen el mapa de Mewni)... de hecho muchos nombres de localidades y personajes los inventare sobre la marcha XP

Rio Mosly = un juego de palabras usando el nombre de las "musty mountain caves"

Grutas Darkutain = dark mountain

* * *

ahora si gracias por leer :3

creen que este cap es largo o que esta pequeña saga de recuerdos esta larga...no tienen idea de lo que les tengo preparado XD


	6. Cap6 Recuerdos 4: Estaré a tu lado

Hola a todos aqui MarcoElNavegante con un nuevo capítulo de esta historia

sin mas que decir comenzemos.

* * *

 **Capítulo 6. ¿Recuerdos? Parte 4 Estaré a tu lado**

Un nuevo día iniciaba en el reino Butterfly y en el castillo la familia real se encontraba desayunando como de costumbre. El ambiente era algo desanimado incluso más que de lo usual.

\- cariño, ¿cómo vas con tu estudios?- ~pregunto su madre para intentar romper el hielo~

-…bien, supongo…- ~respondió carente de emoción mientras probaba un bocado de su plato~

\- oh, qué bueno…- ~dijo y miro a su esposo para que le ayudara con la situación~

\- oye chocolatito ¿sabías que el Soulrise es en una semana? Deberíamos ir no te parece- ~le pregunto animado pero no hubo respuesta alguna Eclipsa observaba su plato con la mirada perdida~

El desayuno termino sin contratiempos se levantó de su asiento y se retiró dejando a sus padres preocupados con la situación, ella se veía algo pálida y demacrada además de que ahora usaba guantes largos.

\- cariño debemos hacer algo, esto no puede seguir así- ~dijo el rey a su esposa~

-lo sé, pero todo depende de él y sus ganas de vivir… pobre, tener que vivir algo así a su corta edad- ~abrazo a su esposo~ -no quiero imaginarme como se sentirá Eclipsa si lo peor llegara a pasar-

Tres meses atrás…

Habían pasado poco más de un mes desde que su hija, Jam y el grupo de soldados partieran por lo que no se esperaban volvieran tan pronto, durante ese tiempo habían escuchado leyendas sobre aquellas lejanas tierras habitadas por un clan de monstruos antiguos y pacíficos ahora comprendían porque Jam era tan buena persona y se sentirían orgullosos de que la paz iniciara con su pueblo pero nunca se imaginaron lo que ocurriría.

Sin previo aviso y a toda prisa la caravana regresaron causando conmoción en el pueblo y cuando llegaron a las puertas del castillo salieron a recibirlos solo para ver que su Eclipsa y Jam estaban mal, especialmente este último que yacía inconsciente y tenía cubierto medio cuerpo de una mancha negra, por su parte Eclipsa se notaba cansada, con ojeras y tenía marcas similares pero solo en sus manos.

El capitán Dimitri y los demás les explicaron que cuando llegaron al poblado había signos de batalla cubiertos por la nieve así como también muerte y destrucción por donde mirasen, casas y familias calcinadas incluyendo a los ancianos a los niños e incluso bebes. Fue ante toda esa desesperación que Jam sucumbió ante la oscuridad intentando resucitarlos a todos y de no ser por Eclipsa que lo salvo estaría muerto.

Ella entendió de inmediato que había ocurrido, pero creía que eso era solo un mito para evitar que las portadoras de la varita usaran la magia para alterar los principios básicos de la realidad entre ellos la vida y la muerte, Jam era la viva imagen de lo que podría ocurrirle a alguien si rompía esas esas normas y con Eclipsa tal vez fue el precio a pagar por salvarle de su destino.

Durante las semanas venideras Jam no despertaba pero en su expresión se notaba un sufrimiento sin comparación incluso Eclipsa que solo tenía marcas en las manos se notaba que le dolían pero verle en ese estado la lastimaba más y a la reina le entristecía verlos a los dos así.

De regreso al presente…

En las barracas de entrenamiento, el escuadrón que había acompañado a la princesa y a Jam a su tierra natal se notaban afligidos por la situación de su amigo toda la felicidad e ilusión que desbordaba por que conocieran su pueblo y a su gente fue remplazada por la tristeza, angustia, desesperación e ira. Ellos se sentían impotentes de no poder ayudarlo.

De entre todos la que más comprendía el dolor de Jam era Helga, ella había quedado huérfana a muy corta edad por culpa de algunos conflictos entre los reinos y su madre contrajo una enfermedad mortal.

Pero incluso en ese conflicto los bandos respetaban a los civiles en especial a los menores por lo que se preguntaba qué clase de despreciable ser podría haber cometido tan abominable crimen… y aún más triste pensar que Jam ahora era el único de su especie, todo esto la tenía distraída y no rendía durante los entrenamientos ni patrullajes y hoy no era la excepción.

\- Cuidado!- ~le advirtió su esposo con quien estaba entrenando con costales atados al techo para esquivarlos pero uno le dio y la tumbo~

\- perdón… me distraje- ~respondió desanimada~

-…te preocupa Jam?- ~pregunto dándole la mano para que se levantara~

\- no solo él, la princesa es la más afligida por todo esto, no ha salido del castillo desde que llegamos- ~abrazo a su esposo~

\- lo sé y lo comprendo, yo no podría soportar verte herida- ~la beso en la frente~

\- ni yo- ~le correspondió el beso~ ~todos veían la melosa escena pero no les causaba gracia, ellos se habían hecho buenos amigos de Jam y Eclipsa~

\- …uh, capitán, ya casi es medio día- ~interrumpió Héctor quien practicaba con Angell, ellos dos y Jonh no habían visto el sitio de la tragedia pero por lo que les contaron era como un pedazo de infierno en Mewni (infierno e inframundo son conceptos diferentes en Mewni) ~

\- perdonen… después de esto den diez vueltas al castillo, afilen las armas, pulan las armaduras y vayan patrullar- ~aunque no lo pareciera esa rutina era leve en comparación a la que les ponía antes~

\- si señor!- ~acataron la orden mientras el capitán y la teniente se retiraban, como todos los días al medio día visitaban a Eclipsa y al Jam para ver si presentaba mejoría pero todo seguía igual~

Mientras tanto en el castillo Eclipsa se encontraba a un lado de la cama de Jam leyéndole un libro de botánica, él le había dicho que era su pasatiempo y cuando pudiera le gustaría tener un hermoso jardín lleno de todas las flores que pudiera. No era común que un joven de su edad tuviera esa afición lo que se le hizo tierno de su parte y era una de las cualidades que amaba de él.

\- Ipomoea tornasol mejor conocida como flor de la luna, crece en regiones tropicales y templadas… mira Jam es como la que trajiste…- ~le enseño la ilustración esperando recibir respuesta, ella dejo salir algunas lágrimas y dejo caer el libro~ -por favor vuelve, te extraño- ~se recostó sobre su pecho, sus latidos eran más lentos de lo que deberían como si se estuviera rindiendo lentamente, por suerte ya no sufría de fiebres nocturnas aunque ahora sabía su origen, su mente trataba de suprimir aquellos dolorosos recuerdos y era un milagro que sobreviviera hasta que ella lo encontró entre los matorrales cuando se conocieron~

Ella sollozaba en la oscuridad de la habitación encima de su amado mientras recordaba aquel día que llegaron a su pueblo.

El grupo estaba acampando en la última cueva, habían logrado pasar las grutas en poco menos de 3 días. Jam contaba historias de su infancia, la arquitectura era tan diferentes a la del reino Butterfly, además revelo que él era el hijo mayor del líder del clan y todo su viaje para conocer el mundo era parte de un ritual para cuando tuviera que tomar el cargo a su regreso por lo que en pocas palabras era el príncipe y futuro rey de aquellas tierras escondidas, esto sorprendió a todos menos a su novia que ya lo sabía por lo que una futura unión de ambos reinos supondría un hecho sin precedentes y esa idea le gustaba.

A la mañana siguiente una leve ventisca los sorprendió pero no sería obstáculo ya estaban a casi un paso de llegar y no tardaron mucho hasta que llegaron a un puente colgante cubierto de nieve lo que se le hizo raro a Jam, normalmente estaba despejado por lo que se apresuraron el paso. Era muy sólido y casi no tambaleaba como los anteriores, llegaron a las enormes puertas del poblado pero estaban destruidas el corrió para entrar y fue allí cuando su corazón se paralizo, no había nadie y casi todo estaba cubierto hasta la cintura de una gruesa capa de blanca nieve.

Se adentraron y gritaron para ver si alguien contestaba pero no hubo respuesta al principio creyeron que una gran tormenta los había azotado por lo que estarían en algún refugio pero conforme avanzaban entre las calles con dirección al centro del pueblo donde estaba su casa, se dieron cuenta que bajo esa blancura solo había carbón cenizas y signos de batalla. Dimitri ordeno a los muchachos que inspeccionaran las casas pero no pudieron entrar, el primer paso en los tablones derrumbaron la mitad de la estructura revelando con horror los cadáveres semi carbonizados y desecados de un hombre, una mujer y un niño abrazados debajo de una mesa.

La misma escena se repitió en casi todas las casas y edificios en las que se asomaban, todos estaban muertos como si el fuego los hubiera atrapado dentro cuando dormían además casi no había cadáveres en las calles y los pocos presentaban signos de haberse defendido pero lo más raro es que no había cuerpos de los que pudiesen haber sido los causantes de tal aberración.

Al examinar más detenidamente llego a la conclusión que el ataque había ocurrido entr meses antes de que llegaran, Jam por su parte yacía de pie en shock mientras Eclipsa y Helga intentaban hacerlo reaccionar hasta que el hablo.

\- …es mi culpa…- ~pronuncio casi susurrando~

\- no Jam no lo es, no podías haber sabido que esto pasaría- ~le dijo su novia mientras lo intentaba reconfortar~

\- así es amigo, esto fue hace casi 4 meses tu no…-

\- llegue de noche…pero no tuve el valor de cruzar el puente, e…esos gritos pedían ayuda y yo no regrese, fui un cobarde… corrí y corrí sin parar, sin descansar, sin dormir… - ~les dijo entrecortado y las lágrimas escurrían a borbotones~ -debí haber muerto esa noche junto a mi gente pero fui un cobarde- ~esas últimas palabras quebraron a Eclipsa y no pudo contener más las lágrimas~

Esa noche improvisaron el campamento debajo de un árbol lo bastante grande para soportar las carpas, Jam seguía en estado de shock murmurando una y otra vez que debía estar muerto y aunque Eclipsa quería animarlo nada funcionaba, ahora entendía el por qué intentar recordar ese tiempo perdido le hacía doler la cabeza simplemente era demasiado doloroso para soportar la verdad.

Durante toda la noche Dimitri, Miguel, Tulio y Roman estuvieron rescatando los cuerpos de los pobladores para darles un entierro digno y aunque perecía una tarea titánica ya que era tan grande como el reino Butterfly era lo poco que podían hacer en ese momento por su compañero que aunque pareciera mayor que algunos de ellos seguía siendo un adolecente y no se podían imaginar cuanto dolor estaba sintiendo en ese momento.

Al amanecer todos estaban descansando después de una noche agotadora habían podido terminar hasta la última tumba y estaban muy cansados. Apenas tenían unas horas de haber dormido pero un grito los despertó.

\- JAM!- ~era Eclipsa que había dormido en la carpa de Jam junto a Helga ~ -Jam!- ~grito la pelirroja~

\- ¿qué sucede chicas?- ~pregunto Dimitri~

\- es Jam, no está- ~respondió Helga~ -tampoco el libro- ~añadió Eclipsa pensativa~

\- no puede ser!, bien separémonos para buscarlo- ~vio entre la nieve el abrigo de Jam~ no puede estar muy lejos-

Antes de que pudieran siquiera ponerse sus abrigos se escuchó un estruendo proveniente del centro del pueblo y una columna de luz purpura se elevó hasta el cielo tornándolo de el mismo color, se arreglaron rápido y fueron corriendo hasta donde emergía dicha columna y cuando entraron al edificio vieron a Jam levitando y el libro de hechizos en el suelo en una página que Eclipsa jamás había visto al leerla se sorprendió y dedujo lo que intentaba hacer y debía detenerlo a toda costa. La página nueva tenia por título NIGROMANCIA, intercambio de vida para levantar a los muertos.

\- oh no! debemos detenerlo si no morirá- ~tuvo que gritar ya que Jam expulsaba fuertes ráfagas de viento y destruía poco a poco el edificio~

\- ¿qué ocurre!- ~pregunto Roman y eso que era el que menos hablaba~

\- va intentar revivir a su gente-

\- oh! eso está bien, ¿no?- ~pregunto Tulio~

\- no!, no lo está!, esa magia ni siquiera debería existir entra va en contra del ciclo de la vida y la muerte, ni siquiera mis antepasados podrían quebrar esas leyes…o eso creía- ~otra vez respondió pero analizo más detenidamente la página de nigromancia que alguna de sus antepasados había escrito y escondido en el libro~.

La ventisca se detuvo y pudieron escuchar y ver mejor, Jam estaba descendiendo pero algo andaba mal, su piel roja ahora era de un tono purpura oscuro a excepción de los hombros hacia arriba pero la mancha oscura se extendía lentamente hacia esa zona.

\- no pude…ni siquiera pude hacer esto… no sirvo para nada- ~dijo entre lágrimas y se desplomo completamente~

Eclipsa corrió a él y lo abrazo, sintió como su pulso debilitándose hasta que finalmente ceso y un último aliento salió de sus labios.

\- ...Jam!...despierta! no me dejes…por favor! te amo- ~las lágrimas no se hicieron esperar y empaparon su rostro escurriendo en el de él~

Todos estaban devastados viendo como la vida del joven a que la princesa amaba se apagaba al intentar ver por última vez a sus seres queridos.

\- …prometiste que me ayudarías a crear un mejor Mewni juntos…- ~lo recostó suavemente y comenzó a aplicarle reanimación cardiopulmonar junto a su hechizo de curación más poderoso. Continuo durante un par de minutos pero no parecía surtir efecto alguno~

\- Eclip… - ~Helga intento llamarla pero Dimitri la detuvo negando con la cabeza y ella comprendió que debía dejarla intentarlo~

\- por favor regresa…- ~le suplico el hechizo que antes era de un resplandor dorado se tornó violáceo y sus manos comenzaron a tornarse del mismo color que Jam, la gran mancha negra que le cubría más de medio cuerpo comenzó a reducirse hasta solo tener el brazo, medio tórax y la pierna derechas oscurecidos y por ultimo volvió a respirar sorprendiendo a los presentes pero justo en ese momento ella se desmayó.

Despertando un par de días después en la carreta con el ardor en sus manos pero no le dio importancia solo quería saber dónde estaba Jam, Helga le estaba dando de beber en su regazo pero el movimiento de la carreta hacia que fuera difícil, ella los había cuidado ese tiempo y al verla despertar se alegró, le conto que llevaba casi cuatro días inconsciente y ya estaban a media praderas Eclipsa les pidió que pararan y se reunieran a lado de la carreta y eso hicieron, sin perder el tiempo lanzo un hechizo que los teletransporto a todos hasta mitad de los oasis acortando con creces el camino pero nuevamente cayo inconsciente. Despertó días después casi saliendo del desierto y después de allí tardaron tres días llegar hasta el reino Butterfly en los cuales Eclipsa estuvo cuidando a Jam, y Helga pudo descansar.

Desde entonces habían hecho de todo para intentar despertarlo pero nada funciono ni siquiera la magia de su madre solo debían esperar a que el decidiera darse otra oportunidad de vida.

Regresando al presente

Alguien llamo a la puerta sacándola de su letargo, se levantó a atender eran Dimitri y Helga en ropa de civil ella los invito a pasar.

\- buenas tardes su alteza - ~la saludaron respetuosamente e hicieron una reverencia~

\- ya les dije que pueden llamarme por mi nombre al fin y al cabo somos amigos- ~les sonrió~

\- perdónanos es la costumbre- ~se disculpó Helga abrazándola a lo que eclipsa correspondió también con un abrazo pero se quejó un poco por lo de sus manos~

\- ¿estás bien?- ~le pregunto algo alarmada~

\- si si no es nada… ya me estoy acostumbrando- ~dijo con una risa algo fingida~

Les preocupaba que si no había forma de deshacerse de las marcas eclipsa sufriría un dolor el resto de su vida pero aún más les preocupaba Jam que tenía gran parte de su cuerpo cubierto de la misma marca cuando despertara el dolor podría ser insufrible.

-…ah sí!, le traje flores…no sé si le guste- ~le dijo con pena, ella se había dado cuenta durante el viaje que aquel joven e intimidante monstruo era un caballero sentimental con afición a las flores~

\- gracias… estoy segura que a él le encantaran- ~era un ramo de lindas orquídeas las coloco en un florero al lado de la cama~

\- y, ¿cómo sigue?...- ~pregunto Dimitri~

-… parece que el dolor ha bajado ya no se tensa como antes-

\- gracias a Glob, pero ¿y tú? ¿Haz descansando bien últimamente?-

\- si no se preocupen- ~intento sonar convincente pero era obvio que se estaba exigiendo de más~

\- perdona amiga pero no luces muy bien que digamos que te parece si vamos por un bocadillo para que tengas más fuerzas- ~la invito pero ella no parecía a gusto con esa sugerencia~

\- yo… no lo sé, no creo…si despierta y no estoy…- ~estaba indecisa pero un gruñido en su estómago delataba su hambre~

\- vamos, será rápido no tardaremos, además la reina nos dijo que no desayunaste- ~la tomo del hombro y la empezó a llevar hacia la puerta~

\- pero yo…-

\- nada de peros Eclipsa ¿crees que a Jam le gustaría verte en ese estado?- ~la reprendió Dimitri~

\- …no, supongo que no-

\- entonces vayan y no vuelvan hasta recuperar esas energías yo me quedo por si pasa algo- ~las empujo afuera de la habitación y se quedó junto al durmiente Jam~

\- tu chica sí que es testaruda- ~le dijo mientras abría un poco las cortinas~

Cuando lo vio por primera vez creyó que era cómplice de los criminales pero al verlo junto a la princesa ayudándola con sus labores día a día y tras conocerlo mejor su opinión con respecto a los monstruos cambio "no todos son malos" pensaba ahora y se lamentaba lo ocurrido a su tierra natal y por él. Hace poco la reina había enviado a otro grupo a investigar lo sucedido y el junto a sus soldados habían dado información de cómo llegar a salvo habrían querido ir pero no podían dejar a sus amigos solos en esta penuria, el ansiaba con ahínco que encontraran al o a los responsables para pagar por su brutal crimen y dar justicia al pueblo de Akashia (así se llama el pueblo de Jam).

Su relajado semblante empezó a cambiar como si estuviera teniendo una pesadilla probablemente de su pueblo, se acercó para tratar de tranquilizarlo pero una mueca de dolor se dibujó en su rostro y un par de lágrimas escurrieron

\- …de…ten…te- ~pronuncio en susurro~

No paso ni media hora cuando las chicas regresaron y cuando entraron cual fue su sorpresa el ver la habitación patas arriba y a Dimitri inconsciente junto a la cama vacía de Jam.

\- …Jam!- ~lo llamo aterrada pero no hubo respuesta~

\- hey! Dimi despierta- ~lo levanto con dificultad hasta el colchón y le lanzo un vaso con agua para que reaccionara~

\- QUE! que…Jam!- ~despabilo y corrió al balcón~

\- ¿qué sucedió?- ~pregunto Helga mientras Eclipsa estaba en shock~

\- …no hay tiempo debemos encontrarlo antes de que se lastime…o lastime a alguien más- ~salió corriendo~

\- vamos Eclipsa- ~le dijo pero aun no respondía por lo que la pelirroja le dio una leve cachetada que la saco del trance~ -escucha! El monstruo que amas está en problemas y te necesita así que vamos!- ~asintió y salieron corriendo~

Dimitri reunió al equipo y salieron en búsqueda de Jam pero con la orden evacuar a todos del camino por donde había ido, aun le dolía el golpe que le dio, sí que tenía fuerza a pesar de haber estado inconsciente poco más de tres meses.

Mientras tanto en el pueblo Jam haciendo uso de magia invoco nubes de tormenta eso asusto a los lugareños

\- …lo apagare! no se preocupen…no los dejare otra vez- ~dijo entre lágrimas en su mente estaba reviviendo aquella noche en la que no tuvo el valor de pelear pero ahora sabia magia y podía luchar aunque no fuese real lo que estaba viendo por eso había atacado a Dimitri lo había confundido con uno de los atacantes y ahora confundía a los habitantes del reino Butterfly con sus semejantes~

Rápidamente la lluvia acrecentó y se dejó caer como todo un diluvio mientras los soldados evacuaban a todos hacia el castillo pero eso enojo a Jam que los veía como el enemigo reuniéndolos a todos en el palacio para quemarlo con ellos dentro.

\- NO! no otra vez no dejare que los maten!- ~arremetió contra los soldados manipulando el agua que empezaba a inundar el reino~

\- JAM! Por favor detente!- ~le grito Eclipsa desde el tejado de una casa pero no le hizo caso siguió atacando pero dio un alarido de dolor sujetándose del brazo de la marca, esta comenzaba a extenderse nuevamente pero pareció no importarle con el izquierdo siguió controlando el agua y le dio forma de dragón acuático y atrapo a los guardias alejándolos de los habitantes que querían proteger mientras el nivel de agua continuaba subiendo~

\- …por que no se apaga! Por favor no…- ~gritaba desesperadamente ya que en su mente el fuego continuaba ardiendo y quemándolo todo~

Eclipsa no sabía que hacer debía detener a Jam de alguna manera pero no quería lastimarlo además desde que tenía las marcas en sus manos no podía regular bien su magia como si se desbordara sin control y hasta el más mínimo hechizo le salía mal, ni que decir de la forma de mariposa.

Después de pensarlo decidió hacer algo arriesgado para detenerlo, tomo impulso corrió a toda velocidad y salto del tejado dando un pequeño impulso magia hacia el suelo pero fue tanta que envistió a Jam elevándose sin control y esto a su vez hizo interrumpió los hechizos de Jam liberando a los soldados y deteniendo la inundación.

\- …E…Eclipsa, ¿Qué haces aquí?- ~pregunto confundido~ -…espera! debo regresar! No puedo abandonarlos otra vez- ~dijo forcejando un poco pero físicamente aún estaba débil por lo que no pudo zafarse de su agarre~

\- Jam…no estamos en Akashia, este es el reino Butterfly- ~no lo podía creer el veía a su pueblo en llamas y ahora la chica que amaba le decía que todo era una ilusión~

\- de…de que estas hablando, los esto viendo!, todo el pueblo está en llamas- ~seguía forcejeando pero no conseguía nada~

\- todo está en tu mente, han pasado más de tres meses desde… y acabas de despertar- ~empezaba a cansarse por el uso de magia y su agarre~

\- no…por favor dime que no es cierto…dime que es una horrible pesadilla- ~su voz se quebraba entre sollozos y sus ojos se empañaban de lágrimas~

-…desearía que así fuera…pero no es así, tu pueblo…- ~se mordió el labio y también le brotaron lagrimas por lo que le estaba diciendo~

-…muertos…- ~Jam termino la oración dejando salir toda su tristeza recordado la trágica verdad~ -ya no queda nadie, mamá, papá, hermanos…estoy completamente solo…- ~una oscuridad nublaba su mente sumergiéndolo nuevamente en la oscuridad incitándolo a rendirse pero algo cálido lo mantenía consiente~

\- no digas eso, ¿qué hay de mí? ¿No soy nada? y Dimitri, Helga y los demás, somos tus amigos…yo estaré siempre a tu lado, todos lo estaremos…-

Eclipsa no dijo más, de repente perdió todas sus fuerzas y se soltó cayendo en picada, no se habían dado cuenta pero habían llegado hasta las nubes por lo que el oxígeno era escaso sumado a la fatiga que de las últimas semanas y el gasto de magia excesivo cobraron factura.

Jam reacciono rápido y fue tras ella a toda velocidad pero a él también le estaba pesando el despilfarro de energía, comenzó a debilitarse y tras un último impulso logro atraparla. Ahora no podía hacer nada más que girarse para recibir todo el impacto, acomodarla entre sus brazos e implorar a que ella no resultara más lastimada por su culpa. La abrazo fuertemente y le agradeció por todo lo que hizo por él y cerró los ojos en espera de su inevitable fin pero sintió como su caída se detuvo. Era la reina en su forma de mariposa que los había salvado de una muerte segura y los llevaba a la seguridad de tierra firme.

\- lo siento tanto…- ~se disculpó antes de desmayarse~

* * *

nota: no desesperen aunque por ahora no se parezca en nada a la sinopsis creanme lo será. soy como los mangakas, ya tengo toda la historia en mi mente y en borradores así como tambien varios respaldos por si la kago XP

* * *

bueno gracias por leer si te gusto deja fav eso motiva a seguir escribiendo... na mentira XP con un comentario basta

sin mas que decir hasta la próxima


	7. Cap7 Recuerdos 5: Compromiso

Empezamos con lo habitual, un saludo a todos y gracias por esperar

Saludos a ImperialStar, Sumoner_Dante y al anónimo que comentaron el cap anterior.

notas interesantes al final del cap (no se spoileen XP)

sin más que decir !a darle caña!

* * *

Capítulo 7. ¿Recuerdos? Parte 5 Compromiso

El tiempo paso y muchas cosas ocurrieron, la reina había logrado eximir a Jam de sus actos que casi había destruido el pueblo revelando el atroz crimen cometido contra el desconocido y pacifico reino de Akashia y la locura que le causo al único superviviente tranquilizando así a los pobladores. Con el tiempo Jam pudo salir de su gran depresión con ayuda de Eclipsa, sus amigos y los reyes qué lo acogieron como de su familia.

Para redimirse ayudo con todo lo que fuese necesario en el pueblo desde la reconstrucción hasta prestar ayuda a quien lo necesitase, lentamente se ganó la cofinancia y el perdón de la mayoría así como su admiración por lograr sobreponerse a la masacre de su pueblo.

La reina tomo cartas en el asunto enviando a un grupo de expertos liderados por Dimitri para investigar el crimen pero por más que indagaron no encontraron evidencias concretas pareciera que los causantes hubiesen llegado de la nada y marchado de la misma forma. En el mismo sitio del siniestro se decidió levantar un monumento en honor a los habitantes de Akashia y se eligió el 20 de noviembre como día de luto en su memoria.

(Todo esto se suscitó entre mediados del 1107 y 1108 del calendario mewhumano)

Más tarde a principios de 1109 un ejército proveniente de otra dimensión ataco iniciando así una lucha para expulsarlos. La guerra fue violenta y hubo muchas bajas de mewhumanos y monstruos pero no del bando invasor ya que prácticamente eran inmortales cada que eran atravesados o desmembrados por las espadas se unían y se levantaban como si nada, todo Mewni perdió las esperanzas pero a finales de ese mismo año la reina y la princesa en un último ataque arrasaron por si solas con medio ejército invasor. No los mataron pero aquella habilidad de regeneración de la que tanto alarde hacían ya no funcionaría contra ellas nunca más.

Poco después un tratado de rendición fue firmado y los septarianos se retiraron a su mundo de origen con la advertencia de que si volvían no habría misericordia.

Todo parecía ir viento en popa algunos reinos que nunca habían tenido trato con los Butterfly y mewhumanos en general entablaron relaciones diplomáticas para ayudar al levantamiento de los reinos pero el 10 de junio de 1110 la reina Estela murió, el mandato hubiera recaído en la joven princesa pero su padre al ver lo afligida que estaba y lo estresante que podría llegar a ser (y más ahora con las nuevas alianzas y responsabilidades) convenció a la rama hermana de la familia real, a los nobles y a los ancianos sabios de que él debía mantener el reinado hasta que ella pudiera estar lista para gobernar.

Eclipsa entro en una profunda depresión culpándose por la muerte de su madre al crear el hechizo de muerte inmortal, era magia muy oscura y sabían los riesgos que podrían correr pero debía salvar su tierra de aquellos lagartos barbaros que solo buscaban la muerte de todos.

Jam estuvo a su lado motivándola, apoyándola a seguir adelante y más temprano que tarde recupero su ánimos para poder hacer un futuro del que su madre estuviera orgullosa.

Y actualmente es 14 de febrero 1112 del calendario mewhumano

El día más romántico del año en el que se celebraba el amor y la amistad, nada más y nada menos que el día de Eros y Jam lo sabía muy bien tenía todo planeado hasta el más mínimo detalle algunos dirían que era un obsesivo al punto de la perfección pero ese día se podía dar ese lujo al fin y al cabo no todos los días le pedía matrimonio a su novia de cinco años de relación y sus amigos le ayudarían.

El grupo se encontraba reunido en una taberna del pueblo bebiendo una ronda de cerveza de maíz a excepción de Jam que no le caía muy bien el alcohol.

\- pues yo se lo propuse en medio de una misión para capturar una banda de forajidos- ~dijo Dimitri que se notaba algo ebrio y por suerte tenía toda la semana libre en cambio los demás solo habían pedido una jarra pequeña por que debían regresar a sus puestos al atardecer pero le ayudarían en lo que pudieran~

\- si…no creo que eso sea lo nuestro, pero lo que más me preocupa es el platillo principal, tenía planeado patodraco agridulce que es su favorito pero el carnicero no tiene hasta dentro de una semana- ~dijo Jam algo preocupado~

\- mmh… ayer nos llegó suministros a las barracas y hay carne de manticora, tiene un sabor similar, no sé si te sirva- ~propuso Jonh~ -la de basilisco también sabe igual pero casi no hay- ~agrego Roman, los dos cocineros del cuartel en el castillo~

\- gracias muchachos salvaron el día, entonces ya saben a las ocho en el jardín, Héctor y Miguel mesa y decoraciones, Dimitri afina tu violín y Tulio, Roman y John la cena; ¿está bien?- ~expuso repitiéndoles sus objetivos~

\- si señor!- ~alzaron sus copas y brindaron por el éxito de esta misión~

El tiempo transcurrió y los preparativos de la celebración eran notorios en todo Mewni no solo en el reino Butterfly y más ahora que había paz entre mewhumanos y monstruos gracias a las relaciones forjadas durante la guerra contra los septarianos y en parte a la afamada relación entre la princesa Eclipsa y el monstruo noble Jamon.

De entre los reinos completamente formados de monstruos que habían entablado relaciones diplomáticas con los Butterfly estaban los extraños Ponyhead del cielo, el reino acuático Waterfolk, los Avarius del bosque y los no menos importantes los siniestros Lucitor del inframundo al principio creyeron que eran sobrevivientes de Akashia pero eran una raza completamente diferente.

La noche llego de volada y las festividades dieron inicio, las calles rebozaban de gentío de todas las razas y reinos, niños jugaban, familias se divertían, parejas gozaban del romanticismo y en el castillo la celebración de la clase alta también se llevaba a cabo. Reyes, reinas, príncipes y princesas de los reinos antes mencionados y muchos más se reunieron para la fiesta, algunos por primera vez otros ya se conocían.

Lo primero en la agenda real era el primer baile y ya que el reino Butterfly era el anfitrión la princesa Eclipsa debía abrir la pista con alguien de la realeza lo cual incómodo a su pareja.

\- solo es una formalidad amor, nada más- ~le dijo sonriente para reconfortarlo, ella lucía un hermoso vestido de gala holgado color violeta de tirantes cruzados sin hombros ni mangas, también unos guantes largos de seda del mismo color que el vestido, su pelo también había crecido en estos años dejándolo suelto a la altura del codo sujetando los mechones de enfrente con un pin de flor y su tiara, también no menos importante zapatillas rojas de tacón corto con pequeños moños negros adornándolas~

\- lo sé, pero me gustaría ser yo el afortunado de abrir el vals con la chica más hermosa de Mewni- ~ eso la sonrojo y tomo su mano mientras entraban al salón, el traía un traje de escolta azul real con algunos adornos dorados, pantalones blancos con las piernas metidas en sus características botas negras pero lustrosas para la ocasión~

\- damas y caballeros la princesa elegirá a algún heredero para iniciar la festividad- ~anuncio el vocero real~

Muchos príncipes se pelearon por ser quien bailara con la hermosa princesa pero el que se destacó entre todos fue alguien que no hizo caso a las infantiles conductas de la joven realeza de Mewni, un tipo bien parecido y ella le extendió la mano.

\- del reino Butterfly! La princesa Eclipsa Butterfly y del reino Lionheart el príncipe Tyron de León– ~los presento con un cono para que se escuchara fuerte~

Los dos príncipes fueron al centro de la pista y el baile dio inicio con una balada temática a la festividad ambos danzaban bien y motivaron a unírseles a los demás invitados lentamente la pista empezó a llenarse de parejas bailando al son de la tonada.

\- ¿hermosa melodía no cree su alteza?- ~pregunto el príncipe~

\- sí, no lo hace mal…para ser un León- ~ella respondió fríamente~ -lo mismo digo… para una mariposa- ~le devolvió la frialdad, sus reinos nunca habían sido tan cercanos, incluso en la guerra Lionheart solo había protegido su territorio fieramente con sus características armas de fuego sufriendo mucho menos daños que los demás reinos~

Los dos continuaron hasta que la orquesta tomo un descanso y por fin pudo soltarse de su acompañante, se despidieron formalmente y ella fue rápida junto a Jam.

\- que intenso, casi lo prendes en llamas- ~se burló el grandulón rojo~

\- no lo menciones…- ~lo miro con ojos siniestros, no solo durante la guerra en su niñez ellos jamás se habían llevado bien incluso durante los bailes de la campana de plata~

Algunos aprovecharon para ir a la barra libre a degustar los bocadillos y otros se quedaron en la pista a conversar pero el pequeño respiro termino y los músicos volvieron al ruedo esta vez dirigidos por el capitán de la guardia real Dimitri que vestía igual que ellos.

\- esta es una melodía especial para unos jóvenes especiales, espero les guste - ~anuncio Dimitri~

El violín comenzó seguido de los demás y volvieron a la pista entre ellos Eclipsa y Jam que destacaron entre todos por sus notables diferencias de estatura y raza. Era una de sus piezas favoritas rápida, dinámica pero tranquila y alegre (verano 1 Allegro non molto Vivaldi).

\- ¿me concede esta pieza su alteza?- ~Jam se inclinó y ella le dio la mano comenzando a bailar junto a los demás~

Iniciaron lento pero poco a poco el ritmo se aceleraba y lentamente por donde ellos pisaban comenzó a llenarse de una estela dorada que desprendía orbes multicolor que se elevaban al techo explotando como pequeños fuegos artificiales con forma de mariposas. Sin darse cuenta se elevaron danzando en el aire creando un tronco dorada que se ramifico hasta el techo y su follaje parecía un cielo estrellado dorado pero conforme la melodía llegaba a su fin ellos descendieron lentamente abrazados siendo recibidos por aplausos de todos que estaban maravillados de tan hermoso espectáculo mágico y demostración de amor como nunca antes.

La fiesta continuo de maravilla y muchas princesas se arrimaban a Jam al igual que los príncipes a Eclipsa lo que los ponía un poco celosos pero nada de qué preocuparse así que lograron escabullirse para poder estar a solas.

\- vaya locura no- ~le dijo Jam riendo un poco~

\- ni que lo digas galán- ~le dio un pequeño codazo y lo abrazo mientras caminaban hacia su fuente dejando atrás a todo el gentío y ajetreo de la fiesta~

No demoraron mucho en llegar y se sorprendieron al ver a todos sus amigos en el mismo lugar incluso más de a los que esperaban, era un cambio repentino del plan pero pensó que probablemente los muchachos habían pedido ayuda de ellas.

\- …oh, que sorpresa chicos- ~dijo Jam algo nervioso por el inesperado cambio de planes~

\- si chicas pensé que estarían en el pueblo- ~dijo Eclipsa igual o más nerviosa~

\- bueno eso… nos encontramos con Dim y los muchachos…- ~Helga le explico avergonzada intentando ocultarse con una charola y que no la viera con uniforme de sirvienta al igual que Angell de hecho todos vestían como mayordomos incluso Dimitri que momentos antes estaba con la orquesta lo cual se les hizo gracioso~

\- además, nos están ayudando- ~le susurro a su amiga para que Jam no escuchara mientras Dimitri hacia lo mismo con él.

\- bueno, señores yo seré su camarero esta noche síganme por favor- ~interrumpió Tulio indicándoles la que los siguiera a la pequeña mesa bastante bien decorada con velas y una cubeta de hielo con una botella de vino (un poquito no le hace mal a nadie). Los dos lo siguieron y se acomodaron uno frente del otro~.

\- muy bien, aquí tienen los menús de esta noche- ~les ofreció lo panfletos donde muy a su sorpresa habían unos cuantos platillos que no había incluido en su plan entre ellos filete de cabricerdo, pasta a la boloñesa (o al gratín), crema de champiñones y manticora agridulce, de postres pastel de chocolate, pudin de chocolate, flan… de chocolate, bueno varios postres de chocolate ya que a Eclipsa le encantaba~

Los enamorados pidieron sus platillos y Tulio el camarero fue a pedírselos a los chefs, su cena fue todo un majar de sabores y como siempre su apetito era digno de competencia (a veces Helga sentía envidia de que Eclipsa no engordara) y llegaron a los postres, el pidió una rebanada de pay grande y ella pudin, bombones achocolatados y cupcakes. (mientras Dim tocaba su violín )

Al verla degustar sus postres no podía evitar sorprenderse de lo tierna que se veía, como una niña en dulcería, eso lo hipnotizaba y lo hacía feliz.

\- ¿qué pasa?- ~le pregunto ella sacándolo del trance romántico~

\- …nada, es que te vez muy hermosa aun cuando comes- ~eso la ruborizo que hasta sus marcas se animaron con corazoncitos~

\- oh vamos no es cierto- ~dijo apenada~

\- enserio! Y más cuando te machas como pequeña- ~dijo sonriente~

\- ¿Qué, donde? - ~pregunto intentándose limpiar el residuo pero del lado equivocado~ -¿ya está?- ~volvió a preguntar~

\- nop… es aquí- ~con un pañuelo limpio delicadamente su mejilla del chocolate~

\- ahora si- ~le dijo pero dejó caer el pañuelo era ahora o nunca, se agacho para recogerlo pero en vez de eso se arrodillo frente a ella~

\- Ecli…amor…hemos estado juntos por un tiempo y sé que no ha sido mucho, es por eso que quiero compartir mi vida entera contigo así que te pregunto ¿te casarías conmigo?...- ~por fin lo había dicho y su corazón latía a mil por hora pero ella se quedó muda~

\- …oh Jami-~dijo con un todo de desilusión~ - yo también tengo algo que decirte- ~eso congelo por un instante su corazón~ -no puedo aceptar tu propuesta- ~bajo el anillo~ -no puedo aceptarla porque…yo- ~él no la dejo terminar~

\- …hehe… lo siento, perdona por incomodarte, olvida que lo dije ¿está bien? jeje- ~rio nervioso y salió corriendo con dirección al gran salón donde estaba la fiesta, a pesar de su apariencia y su condición a veces él podía ser muy emotivo~

\- espera Jam!- ~tomo el anillo del suelo y salió tras él alcanzándolo en la puerta al salón~ -Jamon Beliadon! Detente en este instante- ~cuando entraron todos se les quedaron viendo~ -no me dejaste terminar de hablar-

\- lo siento Eclipsa sé que fue una tontería, perdóname por incomodarte- ~dijo apenado~

\- ¡Tu gran tontito! Siempre sacas conclusiones apresuradas, Mira- ~le enseño su mano y en ella el anillo puesto~ -no pude aceptar tu propuesta porque- ~saco un anillo (grande) ~ yo también quería proponértelo- ~todos quedaron boquiabiertos~

\- entonces, eso significa que…- ~su cara de sorpresa no tenía precio, "grandote sentimentalón" pensó ella~

\- claro que sí grandísimo tontito… nada me haría más feliz que pasar mi vida a tu lado- ~le dijo mientras se arrodillaba~ -Jamon Beliadon, mi compañero, mi mejor amigo, amor ¿te casarías conmigo?- ~le puso el anillo en el dedo y se levantó~

El no pudo contener sus lágrimas y solo asintió a lo que ella respondió con un beso, todos los presentes aplaudieron y los felicitaron "ya era hora" pensaban algunos que los conocían de hace tiempo al igual que sus amigos que los veían ocultos para esconder su vergüenza, algunos más se acercaron para felicitarlos y desearles felicidad pero un grito interrumpió el momento.

\- QUE SIGNIFICA ESTO GERALD! - ~se escuchó un grito que apaciguo la alegría del momento su voz era gruesa e imponente y hacía eco aun con el barullo presente, era uno de los reyes invitados que discutía con el rey Butterfly y antes de que pudieran llamar más la atención se retiraron del salón~

Eclipsa y Jam se quedaron intrigados del qué había causado tal exabrupto así que fueron hacia donde se habían encaminado alcanzándolos entrando al despacho del rey.

\- padre vamos a entrar- ~dijo Eclipsa desde afuera~

\- adelante cariño- ~le respondió~

\- ¿qué sucede papá?- ~pregunto intrigada~

-¿ocurre algo malo su alteza?- ~agrego Jam~

\- nada cariño, no se preocupen y por cierto felicidades, estaba comenzando a creer que jamás se comprometerían- ~el rey los abrazo~

\- no cambies el tema Gerald, tu hija no puede desposar a ese…a ese monstruo- ~la forma despectiva en que lo dijo molesto al rey y en especial a Eclipsa~

\- COMO SE ATREVE! - ~le grito furiosa y sus ojos resplandecieron de un tono purpura y sus mejillas se oscurecieron un poco~

\- tranquila amor, el rey Fausto lo dijo sin querer, esta visiblemente molesto ¿verdad su alteza?- ~Jam defendió al rey que lo había insultado para no provocar un altercado político y cruzaron miradas~

\- …si, eres sensato muchacho, pero la antigua ley dicta que la princesa de la casa Butterfly debe esposar uno de los herederos de las demás casas reales por lo que tu compromiso con ella no puede efectuarse- ~dijo más calmado y con un mirada fría hacia Jam. Eso los tomo por sorpresa a la pareja ahora entendía porque estaba iracundo y les preocupaba que no pudieran casarse~.

\- ¿es eso cierto papá?- ~pregunto angustiada~

\- si…pero tranquila cariño, tu madre, yo y los anteriores herederos, incluyendo al hermano mayor del rey Fausto; que en paz descanse-~eso ultimo diciéndoselo al otro rey presente~ -acordamos abolir esa ley- ~les explico~

\- más que una ley es una tradición Gerald. Ha mantenido el orden por siglos además tú fuiste el anterior Johansen en la sucesión- ~seguía sereno y aferrado a impedir la unión de los jóvenes enamorados~

\- …mi amada Estela y yo tuvimos la fortuna de conocernos y enamorarnos antes incluso de saber que estábamos comprometidos-

\- que conveniente ¿no?- ~especto el rey invitado~

La discusión subía de nivel con cada argumento de ambos y no tardaría antes de que pasaran a lo físico pero alguien entro por la puerta.

\- padre, ¡ya basta!- ~le grito el joven Tyron~ -te dije que si la princesa no quería no insistiría-

\- ¡pero hijo!, es tu derecho de nacimiento nuestro reino ha esperado por más de 100 años por esta unión- ~le reprocho molesto~

\- lo sé, pero los tiempos cambian y yo no quiero gobernar así, por lo que declino a ese derecho, la princesa Eclipsa y el mons…no! disculpen , el mewhumano Jamon se casaran si así dicta su corazón- ~la madurez con la el príncipe hablaba sorprendió a los presentes incluyendo a su padre~

\- Princesa Butterfly, Caballero, los felicito por su compromiso y espero podamos llevarnos bien entre los reinos- ~les hizo una cordial reverencia~

\- gracias, lo mismo deseamos- ~le devolvieron la reverencia~

\- bien padre creo que es hora de marcharnos, ya hemos causado suficiente revuelo en esta amena celebración- ~su padre calló y no tuvo más que resignarse~

\- muchas gracias por invitarnos a tan esplendida festividad- ~agradeció y se fueron, por unos momentos quedaron en silencio mientras analizaban lo sucedido pero el rey hablo~

\- entonces… ¿Cuándo será la boda?- ~les saco una risa a ambos~

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos la noticia del compromiso de la princesa Eclipsa Butterfly y el monstruo noble Jamon se esparció por todos los reinos, lo que significaba para ambas razas era algo sin precedente y menos en la realeza Butterfly esto construiría el camino para la aceptación e inclusión de los monstruos en la sociedad mewhumana en especial para parejas como ellos que se habían atrevido a ir en contra de las costumbres discriminatorias de sus pueblos.

La fecha que eligieron para la boda fue el 20 de julio de ese mismo año por lo que tenía tiempo de sobra para preparar todo y no podían estar más impacientes de que tan anhelado día llegase.

* * *

notas:

Quiero recordarles que esto es un resumen de vida de Eclipsa y Jam(su esposo monstruo) desde que se conocieron...hasta que ...bueno ya saben.

y si, es Marco el que lo está recordando y creo que es muy obvio a donde vamos con este arco de Recuerdos, al principio quería hacerlo ambiguo o desde la perspectiva de Eclipsa pero opte por otro camino que seguro sorprenderá a todos cuando acabe el arco en unos 5 capitulos (tengo en mente unos 30 caps en varios arcos en total unos más o unos más mi imaginación es mi límite XP), ¿y por que les digo esto? ya conocemos el destino pero lo importante es el camino y el que hay despues.

post, aquí algunas fechas si les gusta la cronología en las historias (del calendario Mewhumano):

1.- la masacre de Akashia ocurrió entre octubre y noviembre del 1106

2.- Eclipsa y Jam se conocieron el 16 de enero 1107 (estuvo vagando en estado "zombie" por el trauma sumando a la magia que lo ayudo a sobrevivir sin comida ni alimento)

3.- la pesadilla que inició el viaje rumbo Akashia fue 31 de enero (su subconsciente empezó a recordar el trauma sumado a efecto colateral de ser usuario principiante de magia lo hizo reaccionar así)

4.- llegaron a Akashia el 22 de febrero (a todo galope)

5.- regresaron a toda prisa el 5 de marzo

6.- Jam estuvo en coma por unos meses y despertó el 17 de mayo

7.- las fechas de este cap y les digo que la edad de los dos es 18 años

y si preguntan por que uso el calendario humano es por que (spoiler de un futuro fic) mewni fue fundado por viajeros del tiempo (accidentales) de varias épocas entre el siglo IV y el XVIII (4-18), solo dire eso XP (además de que es más fácil hacer una cronología con un sistema ya conocido en vez de inventar uno ) a! y el año 0 es el año cuando fundaron la primera colonia.

* * *

gracias por leer si les gusto like y compartir eso motiva a seguir escribiendo y más ahora que parece que el jugo creativo se me esta acabando (ok no XP)

sin más que decir hasta la próxima


	8. Cap8 Recuerdos 6: viaje en altamar

(nueva edición)

hola a todos, lamento haber tardado tanto tiempo en actualizar pero el bloqueo estuvo más fuerte que otras veces XP

pero henos aquí sin mas que decir comenzamos.

* * *

 **Capítulo 8. Viaje en altamar**

Desde aquel fatídico día en Akashia hace cinco largos años la joven pareja había tenido que vivir con un mal que los aquejaba día y noche. Aunque no lo pareciese las marcas oscuras les provocaba un dolor indescriptible, él a pesar de tener mayor parte del cuerpo cubierta con dichas marcas podía soportarlo y dar buena cara en cambio ella aunque solo fuesen sus manos había días en los que el dolor era tal que necesitaba de reposo y relajación para que el malestar disminuyese (tal vez debido a su naturaleza mágica) por ese motivo Jam dedicó gran parte de su tiempo libre a investigar una posible solución pero no encontró nada hasta que un día explorando las ruinas del primer castillo Butterfly en el bosque de la muerte segura encontró una biblioteca oculta.

Revisando entre los antiguos libros descubrió uno sobre flora y fauna que le llamó la atención. (Una rápida explicación, Jam era todo un genio a la par de eclipsa o superior pero se enfocó en la búsqueda de una solución para el problema que había causado años atrás). Al leer el contenido la respuesta que había buscado con tanto ahínco se mostraba ante sus ojos.

 _LA FLOR DE LA NOCHE ETERNA_

 _Una planta floral que con propiedades milagrosas capaces de curar cualquier padecimiento sin importar la gravedad ni origen, pero como todo en la vida tiene un precio a pagar y condiciones específicas de uso._

 _1 el que la use deberá sacrificar una cierta cantidad de años de vida._

 _2 no funciona en uno mismo._

 _3 no sirve en alguien que la haya usado para curar a otra persona._

 _4 no funciona por parte de alguien que haya sido sanado con la flor._

 _5 lo más específico, no funciona si los involucrados no tienen un fuerte vínculo._

 _En pocas palabras solo le sirve a aquellos que tengan a alguien muy especial al que quiera sanar a toda costa. ("Justo como yo" pensó Jam)._

 _Solo crece en las escarpadas y filosas pendientes de…_

Continuó leyendo, este libro era demasiado perfecto como para ser verdad pero si existía la posibilidad de que fuese verdadero era algo que debía intentar por más mínima que fuese, nada lo haría más feliz que ver a su amada liberada de esa maldición que él le había provocado por su imprudencia. Pero primero debería confirmar la veracidad del texto con un experto.

De vuelta al reino Butterfly en la biblioteca del castillo…(el actual)

\- ¿entonces?- ~Jam preguntó expectante~

\- …sí, es real- ~respondió el hombrecillo azul lengüeteando un tazón con pudin~

\- ¡genial!- ~se emocionó pero reflexiono~ -…un momento ¿por qué nunca nos dijiste esto antes?- ~lo cuestiono seriamente~

\- nunca preguntaron- ~respondió serenamente el hombrecito~

\- … ¿y era necesario?, tantas noches viéndola sufrir y nunca dijiste nada-~Glossaryck solo se le quedo viendo y no dio respuesta. Jam entonces se dirigió a la salida pero antes de retirarse le dijo unas palabras~ -…a veces me pregunto ¿si de verdad de te importa ella?-

-…te equivocas, mi lealtad está con ella- ~respondió con una mirada férrea~

\- pues no lo parece- ~se retiró molesto pero contento de saber que pronto su amada ya no tendría que sufrir~

Jam le contó su plan de viaje a Eclipsa (omitiendo algunas partes) y aunque ella deseaba ir con él no tuvo más que desearle suerte, casarse no era tan sencillo como pensaban y menos para ella siendo la princesa del reino central de Mewni para empezar debía atender asuntos políticos con los reinos aliados y organizar la boda por lo que tendría que permanecer en el reino.

Poco después el partió en búsqueda del mejor regalo que podría darle a su futura esposa. No tardó mucho en llegar al puerto del reino Waterfolk donde sin perder tiempo busco alguien que lo llevase pero parecía que nadie quisiera aventurarse a mares tan lejanos y peligrosos.

Pasaron unos días y comenzó a perder las esperanzas pero en última instancia alguien se le acercó en la cantina del muelle.

\- saludos muchacho, escuche que buscas quien te lleve al mare tenebris- ~pregunto un sujeto de mediana edad con voz profunda y rasposa que también pidió un trago al cantinero~

\- ah… si pero todos dicen que estoy loco- ~contestó desanimado~

\- y lo estás muchacho, muchos han muerto intentando llegar allí- ~bebió su trago~ -dicen que hay krakens por todas partes y brujas del mar que te seducen para robar tu alma- ~empezó a contar sus historias~

\- disculpe señor, pero tengo prisa debo encontrar a alguien que me lleve a cualquier precio- ~lo interrumpió algo fastidiado~

\- a eso quería llegar pequeño grumete!- ~le dio una patada con su bastón~

\- OIGA!, no puedo perder más tiempo- ~dijo molesto dispuesto a salir del lugar~

\- yo te llevare, pero por un precio- ~frotó sus dedos, se le vio la avaricia en los ojos~ -yo no soy tan crédulo para creer en esos cuentos de marineros de agua dulce-

\- por qué no lo dijo desde un principio! - ~exclamo~

\- para pasar el rato, en este momento mi tripulación están cargando el Queen Merry para dirigirnos allí y escuche que alguien más quería ir al mismo lugar- ~se rio un poco y tomo el resto de su tarro~

\- ¿y cuánto pide?- ~lo sujetó de los hombros~

\- ¿Qué tanto te urge llegar?- ~levanto la ceja~

\- … ¿acepta oro?-

\- ¿cuánto?- ~sonrió avariciosamente~

\- esto por ahora- ~saco un arcón de su morral y lo abrió dejando interesado al marinero~

\- …zarpamos al amanecer- ~intentó tomar el cofre pero Jam lo cerró y lo volvió a meter a su morral~

\- se lo daré cuando zarpemos- ~le dijo con una sonrisa~

\- muy precavido… al amanecer será, si no llegas a los primeros rayos de sol zarparemos igual- ~pidió otro trago y llamó a una de las chicas del bar~

\- ok estaré puntual, diviértase- ~se encaminó a la posada donde se hospedaba y escribió una carta a su prometida para hacerle saber que su travesía por mar daría inicio después de ese día no podría comunicarse con ella y no sabía cuánto duraría el recorrido~

Estaba más que satisfecho ahora ya tenía transporte y era cuestión de tiempo para llegar a su destino y por si se preguntan de dónde saco el oro, es fruto de su arduo trabajo. Como bien dicen "el muerto y el arrimado huelen mal a los tres días", al principio de su estadía en el castillo se sintió algo inútil y después de superar su depresión consiguió trabajo en los campos reales y en algunos oficios más como carpintero, guardia de cantina y su favorito personal jardinero. Ese dinero eran los ahorros de todo ese trabajo duro.

A la mañana siguiente, el cielo aún se veía oscuro adornado por las lunas y las estrellas y antes de ir al puerto se dirigió al servicio de correo entrego su carta deseando que la recibiera pronto.

La carta:

 _29 de marzo 1112_

 _Querida Eclipsa, estos días sin ti han sido abrumadores y lo serán aún más sin poder_

 _comunicarme, pero cuando veo el cielo y pienso en ti me da la fortaleza para seguir_

 _adelante en esta travesía._

 _Hoy por fin pude conseguir un transporte y aunque la primera impresión del capitán_

 _no fue muy buena pude ver en sus ojos que es un hombre de honor, avaricioso pero de palabra._

 _Muy pronto podremos (_ le mintió solo sería ella _) ser libres de este mal que nos provoque_

 _y nada me haría más feliz que verte libre de ese sufrimiento que te cause por mi imprudencia._

 _Con amor Jam._

No era la mejor carta de amor de la historia pero hacia el intento, pago un poco extra para que la entregaran lo más rápido que pudieran y se dirigió al muelle, camino entre los marineros que iniciaban sus jornadas en el mar y preguntó dónde estaba anclado el Queen Merry, grande fue su sorpresa al ver que era un gran barco algo maltrecho pero mucho mejor que algunos otros.

\- qué bueno verte muchacho! pensé que no llegarías- ~le gritó desde la cubierta~

\- pase a un lugar primero- ~subió sin estorbar a los tripulantes que subían las últimas provisiones~ -impresionante, esperaba algo más discreto-

\- no es mucho pero es nuestro hogar…pero antes, ¿traes lo acordado?-

\- si- ~saco el cofre y se lo mostró nuevamente pero ahora tenía menor cantidad de monedas~ -como dije esto por ahora y el resto al regresar- ~se lo dio pero al soltarlo era más pesado de lo que parecía y le costó algo de trabajo sostenerlo al capitán~

-…eres más fuerte de lo que pareces muchacho, por cierto mi nombre es Richard Armstrong, ¿cuál es el tuyo?-

\- Jamon Bu…Beliadon- ~titubeo y aunque aún no estaban casados debía hacerse a la idea de que muy pronto ese sería su apellido y no podía estar más emocionado y orgulloso de portar el apellido Butterfly pero debía esperar para poder decirlo oficialmente~

\- muy bien joven Bel es hora de zarpar… ¡leven anclas, desplieguen velas! ¡Cabrones!- ~ordenó, el viento era optimo y rápidamente el barco se alejó del muelle~

Los primeros días de viaje no fueron algo placenteros, Jam no había contemplado los mareos pero por suerte el doctor del barco tenía un remedio para ese problema, una vez que se sintió normal pudo disfrutar de la vista, kilómetros y kilómetros de mar abierto con una que otra isla a la lejanía y durante la noche era un espectáculo fuera de este mundo como navegar sobre un mar de estrellas, lentamente como había pasado en el castillo no quería ser un arrimado por lo que se ofreció para hacer trabajos desde limpiar la cubierta hasta ser vigía y aunque no trabajaba por pago se tomaba muy enserio su rol.

A donde fuera que fuese a Jam no le costaba mucho relacionarse y este no sería la excepción, se hizo amigo de algunos de la tripulación aunque otros preferían ignorarlo por los perjuicios. Algunos de los lazos que formó estaban el cocinero Neil, el doctor Clement y el más joven de la tripulación el grumete Leonard de tan solo 7 años, los ayudaba en lo que podía cuando podía.

Todo marchaba viento en popa aunque había días en los que el viento dejaba de soplar y de vez en cuando eran atacados por piratas pero lograron repelerlos sin problema, todos estaban impresionados del buen lobo de mar que resultó ser su benefactor en especial Leonard que lo empezó a ver como un hermano mayor y lo seguía a todas partes.

\- tomas la cuerda la retuerces, después tomas un tramo de la misma y la pasas por el medio pero sin que el extremo salga y jalas, fácil ¿no?- ~le estaba enseñando a hacer un nudo simple~

\- señor Jam, creo que me atore - ~respondió el pequeño con la cuerda enredada en sus dedos~

\- solo dime Jam, déjame ver- ~lo desatoro~

\- gracias…Jam…es gracioso a James también le digo Jam- ~se rieron por la coincidencia~

\- entonces que te parece si me dices Bel para evitar confusiones, bien, ahora ve a estudiar yo me ocupare aquí por hoy- ~le revoloteo el cabello enviándolo a los camarotes, durante la última semana le había comenzado a enseñar a leer y escribir para que pudiera desenvolverse mejor en el mundo y le sorprendía que aprendiera tan rápido~

\- no deberías enseñarle cosas inútiles- ~expresó uno de los tripulantes sentado en un barril~

\- ¿por qué no?- ~preguntó intrigado de tal calumnia~

\- eso no sirve en la vida real- ~sacó una botella de su andrajoso abrigo y le dio un trago~ -mientras haya comida y ron no se necesita nada más en esta vida- ~siguió bebiendo como si no hubiese un mañana~

\- te equivocas, el conocimiento sirve de mucho especialmente si quieres tener una mejor vida- ~le explico un poco molesto~

\- mira quien lo dice niño rico, si tu familia no tuviera fortuna no serías diferente de nosotros ni de los otros mons…- ~alguien lo pateó~

\- silencio marinero de agua dulce, más respeto, ahora ve a limpiar las letrinas- ~era el vice capitán Hawkins, un hombre joven como de 20 años de buen porte~ -perdona por eso, es un resentido de la vida- ~lo ayudó a alzar las redes de pesca~

\- descuida, no importa…-

\- perdona mi indiscreción pero he tenido una duda sobre ti desde que zarpamos, ¿tú eres el sobreviviente de Akashia?- ~esto lo tomó por sorpresa no pensaba que esa noticia hubiera llegado más allá del reino Butterfly~

\- …s…sí, ¿porque la pregunta?- ~esto le trajo amargos recuerdos~

\- mis dos abuelos provienen de allí- ~se quitó el tricornio y echó su pelo para atrás revelando un pequeño cuerno en el lado derecho de su frente~ -sé que no lo parezco pero por mis venas corre sangre Akashiana, siempre tuve la añoranza de visitarla algún día, pero cuando me enteré de la trágica noticia pensé que ya no habría nada, pero henos aquí como si el destino nos hubiera reunido- ~tal revelación sorprendió a Jam, nunca había pensado en la posibilidad de que hubiese más sobrevivientes o que habría descendencia esparcida por el continente pero ante sus ojos estaba un híbrido…(ahora estaba seguro que sí podrían tener hijos o hijas)~

\- …y, tus abuelos ¿Dónde están?- ~le preguntó emocionado de la posibilidad de conocer alguien de su pueblo pero Hawkins agacho la mirada y se puso el sombrero~

-…lamentablemente murieron durante la guerra protegiendo nuestra pequeña villa- ~reveló la amarga verdad, ese conflicto le arrebató mucho a la gente de Mewni~

\- oh…pe…perdón, no sabía- ~se disculpó por hacerle recordar esos días~

\- no te preocupes, fui yo que inició esta conversación…pero lo que realmente es que lo admiro su eminencia- ~el vice capitán le hizo una reverencia~

\- no no, levántate por favor, yo ya no soy de la realeza Akashiana…- ~aunque pensándolo bien muy pronto sería de la realeza de Butterfly pero no era igual, había decidido honrar la memoria de sus ancestros y su pueblo dejando descansar en paz su legado real que había muerto ese día~

\- perdón pero en verdad admiro tu fortaleza… yo hubiera enloquecido si algo así le hubiera pasado a mi villa de no ser por mis abuelos y los demás que la defendieron fieramente- ~dijo mientras se alzaba pero se dio cuenta de la falta de tacto al decirlo~ -pe…perdón no quise decir eso…-

\- descuida… pero te equivocas, no soy tan fuerte- ~miro su brazo oscuro~-yo no pude soportarlo y de no ser por alguien a quien aprecio mucho hubiera muerto dos veces…por eso estoy aquí, para poder devolverle lo que perdió por mí culpa-

\- …la princesa es muy afortunada…por cierto mis felicitaciones adelantadas- ~hizo una reverencia corta~

\- como lo…- ~le sorprendió que lo supiera aun ni lo habían revelado al público~

\- en el puerto…me gusta estar informado de lo que ocurre en el continente cuando estamos fuera-

\- ok, gracias-

\- una última petición, ¿podrías contarme cómo era?, mis abuelos me contaron como era en su tiempo pero me gustaría saber cómo era en tu tiempo…claro si no quieres no hay problema, lo respeto-

\- no, sería un honor…que te puedo decir- ~cerró los ojos para recordar mejor~

 _-La mayor parte del año es frío por lo que nuestra ropa común es abrigadora pero en verano podíamos ir ligeros, al atardecer el sol se refleja en las montañas como si fuera un gigantesco espejo blanco regalándonos un poco más de luz pero lo más hermoso son las auroras boreales que durante la noches tornan el cielo de todos los colores imaginables-_

 _-En primavera los árboles de fuego en las laderas hacen honor a su nombre y parece un incendio perpetuo y a inicios del otoño la caída de las hojas es un espectáculo maravilloso a mis hermanos y a mí nos gusta…-_ ~hizo pausa por que recordó cómo lo pasaba con sus hermanos pequeños cuando eran niños, estaba a punto de flaquear en su narración~

\- puedes parar si quieres, no importa- ~puso su mano en su hombro~

\- no…perdón, continuare _… la arquitectura es muy diferente a la de cualquier otro pueblo que haya visto aunque se parece un poco a las ruinas de Xian,_ ¿lo conoces?- ~le pregunto ya que sería más fácil tener una referencia para describirlo~

\- sí, aunque no en persona, he visto ilustraciones en libros-

 _\- bueno, no estoy seguro si nuestras culturas tuvieron alguna relación en el pasado pero supongo que hay una posibilidad-_

 _\- durante las celebraciones todo el pueblo era adornado con la temática de dichas festividades y era raro ver casa sin decorar, mi favorita siempre fue el solsticio estelar que ocurre una vez cada 15 años durante el solsticio de invierno, varios fenómenos ocurren a la vez durante una noche. Las auroras boreales iluminan los cielos tornasol, los árboles de fuego desprenden su follaje y el viento lo lleva por toda la aldea pero lo magnífico es que las hojas resplandecen pareciendo un mar de estrellas fugaces a nuestro alrededor cayendo lentamente...es impresionante aunque al día siguiente todos debíamos hacer limpieza-_

\- wow, me gustaría ver eso- ~interrumpió Hawkins~

\- tal vez puedas, en 5 años…-

\- ¿enserio?- ~exclamo emocionado~

\- sí, aunque falta mucho y es un viaje largo, tengo planeado llevar a Eclipsa-

\- entonces ¿es una promesa?- ~le extendió la mano~

\- si- ~chocaron las palmas para cerrar el trato~

Continuó contándole más historias de su tierra ancestral mientras hacían sus labores en el barco.

El día siguió como de costumbre, Jam había atrapado un enorme pez por su cuenta por lo que los de las redes serian ahumados como reserva.

\- oye deberías considerar unirtenos permanentemente cuando regresemos- ~le dijo unos de los tripulantes~

\- sí, Leonard solo atrapa charales- ~dijo otro alborotándole el pelo al pequeño~

\- oye! Una vez atrape una toro marino- ~bufo mientras daba un bocado a su comida~

Todos reían, cantaban y bailaban de felicidad por el banquete marino, no era habitual tener tanta comida pero con Jam abordo era cosa de casi todos los días, la celebración terminó con todos dormidos exceptuando por algunos entre ellos el vigía, el timonel, el capitán y Jam, estos últimos se encontraban conversando.

\- y así fue como el pequeño termino con nosotros- ~termino de contarle la trágica historia de Leonard~

\- y ¿no han pensado en llevarlo a algún orfanato?-

\- por supuesto que sí pero la situación no sería mejor, por ahora está mejor con nosotros-

\- ¿a qué se refiere?- ~preguntó intrigado~

\- muchacho, la guerra dejó muchos huérfanos y los orfanatos no se dan abasto, además muchos lucran de la tragedia de formas que mejor no te digo pero te lo puedes imaginar-

\- ya veo- ~supo a lo que se refería, tanto el reino Butterfly como algunos aliados luchaban contra esos casos pero no podían estar en todas partes a la vez~

\- y… si ¿al terminar nuestra travesía lo llevo conmigo? Claro si él quiere-

\- mm…El mar no es lugar para niños pero la tierra es aún más dura a veces por eso te pregunto ¿puedes prometerme que estará bien?-

\- lo prometo- ~dijo con una mirada confiable~

\- bien, si él quiere ir por mi está bien- ~pasaron un rato más en silencio contemplando la vista estelar~ -bueno, es tiempo de descansar, duerme muchacho casi estamos cerca- ~se levantó para retirarse a su camarote~

\- ok, descansé capitán-

Se quedó en la cubierta pensando en la dura vida del pequeño de cierta forma le recordaba a él, también reflexiono de la situación de los supervivientes tras la guerra, sabía que no podían cubrir a todos pero no pensó que fuera peor de lo que se imaginaba llevarse al pequeño Leonard al reino Butterfly para que tuviese una mejor oportunidad era lo más sensato que podría hacer por él de lo contrario no terminaría siendo igual que aquel tipo de la mañana resentido con todo el mundo, pero no dudaba de que quisiera ir con el cuándo el viaje terminara se habían hecho muy cercanos así como también maestro y alumno, además estaba seguro de que a Eclipsa le encantaría la idea (o eso quería creer).

Todo era paz y tranquilidad esa noche despejada la brisa salada soplaba ligeramente y las olas mecían el barco gentilmente y desde las profundidades emergió una estructura por la parte trasera del barco, era una especie de caparazón oscuro metálico con un tubo que sobresalía parecido a un telescopio y al percatarse de que no había nadie una compuerta circular se abrió y de ella salieron varios sujetos con ropajes negros y varios instrumentos, uno de ellos sacó lo que parecía ser una ballesta y disparó sin hacer siquiera ruido el pequeño arpón se incrusto en el barandal y lo amarró con un gancho a la escotilla lentamente todos comenzaron a trepar por la cuerda sin dificultad alguna abordaron la embarcación sigilosamente y se dispersaron.

Jam se encontraba en el mástil, había relevado al vigía para que descansase pero escucho ruidos extraños abajo en la cubierta así que descendió para revisar. La tranquilidad y el silencio eran sepulcrales incluso las lámparas de queroseno estaban todas apagadas él sospecho que algo andaba mal, desenfundó su sable (con que creen que peleaba contra los piratas) y fue sigilosamente hacia los camarotes.

Todo estaba en penumbra pero gracias a sus singulares pares ojos podía ver mejor que en la oscuridad que los mewhumanos y ayudado de la luz lunar que lograba entrar por las ventanillas.

Era extraño por más que revisara cuarto por cuarto no encontró a nadie, ni rastros de lucha era como si todos se hubiesen desvanecido, llegó cautelosamente hasta a la bodega pero en cuanto entró sintió un fuerte golpe que lo noqueo al instante.

Cuando volvió en sí por el humo vio una escena perturbadora, debió ser un infierno fuego y partes de cuerpo desmembrados por todas partes, él se encontraba recostado en un charco de sangre pero no era suya si no de la de sus compañeros caídos, no pudo contenerse y vómito.

Como pudo se levantó y empezó a buscar supervivientes pero en ese sitio solo había muerte, conforme avanzaba hacia la salida más cuerpos encontraba entre ellos el de Hawkins que se veía había dado una dura batalla contra quienes los habían atacado pero cuál fue su sorpresa que aún respiraba así que actuó de inmediato, puso sus manos sobre su torso.

-esenca regenerado- ~pronunció un hechizo y una aura roja de una mano y una púrpura en la otra envolvieron al malherido y sus heridas comenzaron a sanar rápidamente hasta que finalmente comenzó a toser recuperando el sentido.

\- ¿estás bien?- ~le pregunto Jam agobiado por el humo~

-Jam!, pensé que…y los demás- ~se veía algo desorientado~

\- …no sé, pero el barco esta en llamas debemos irnos- ~lo tomó del brazo y lo ayudó a levantarse~

Los dos caminaban agachados con dificultad por sus recientes heridas y aunque Jam lo había salvado aún no estaba fuera de peligro, lograron llegar hasta la cubierta donde contemplaron con horror una pila de cadáveres desmembrados ahora no sabían si había sobrevivientes pero escucharon una tosecita y corrieron a revisar, al quitar algunos de los cuerpo encontraron al pequeño Leonard con algunos golpes, cortadas y lo peor su pierna derecha cercenada de la cual aún brotaba sangre del muñón.

\- …Ja…mes…señor…tengo frio y sueño…- ~su voz era débil~

\- ¡RESISTE LEO!… ¡sigue hablando por favor!…JAM! haz lo mismo que hiciste en mi- ~le grito desesperado~

\- lo…lo intento pero me es difícil…- ~había gastado toda su magia en curar a Hawkins (James) y con su condición usar magia era difícil~

\- mami…papi…los extrañe mu…cho…- ~dijo el pequeño viendo hacia la nada mientras algunas lágrimas escurrían por su mejillas y el brillo de sus ojos se apagaba~

\- no…no LEONARD! Quédate con nosotros- ~volvió a gritar desesperado mientras veían como daba su último aliento trayéndole recuerdos de ese día a Jam~

-no… no esta vez!- ~ apretó fuertemente los párpados e hizo algunos ademanes y se concentró, las marcas negras comenzaron a extenderse rápidamente mientras resplandecía de un fulgor púrpura que envolvió el pequeño cuerpo de Leonard~

-ALPREGGITAJ VITHRAM EN MORTHREM, AUUSKULTU MIAN ALVOKON... - ~recito fuertemente, durante esos años de búsqueda se había topado con ciertos grimorios que podrían considerarse prohibidos y los había estudiado pero jamás los había puesto en práctica hasta ahora~

Fue como si el tiempo se detuviera y todo estaba oscuro pero pudo ver una luz no muy lejos y corrió hacia ella sin perder tiempo.

\- LEO!- ~gritó Jam~

\- señor Bel! que... ¿Qué le pasó?- ~en ese lugar era visible lo que en realidad eran las marcas oscuras, la mitad de su cuerpo estaba desgarrado como si se tratase de una vela rasgada ondeando con el viento~

\- no te preocupes por eso, he venido por ti- ~aunque solo tenía la mitad de la cara visible le dio una sonrisa~

\- pero señor mi familia…-

\- lo entiendo, pero tienes mucho por que vivir, te acuerdas que me hablaste de tu sueño de ser doctor como tu padre, aun debes cumplirlo- ~lo tomo de los hombros y lo miro a los ojos~ -además James te espera- ~el pequeño guardó silencio no sabía qué hacer~

\- debes ir bebé- ~interrumpió una mujer desde la luz~

-vive y se feliz por nosotros- ~dijo un hombre junto a ella, seguramente eran sus padres que habían ido recibirlo~

-adelante pequeño renacuajo! Aún no perteneces aquí-~esta vez fue la voz de un joven probablemente su hermano~

\- …pe…pero, los extraño tanto- ~dijo con la voz entrecortada por el llanto~

\- y nosotros a ti cariño, pero si se te está dando una oportunidad no debes desaprovecharla, por favor cariño vive- ~la mujer se oía quebrada al borde del llanto~

\- está bien mami- ~se acercó para abrazarla~

\- cuídate mucho- ~lo beso en la mejilla~

-gracias…- ~dijo su padre a Jam~

La luz se apagó y sus familiares desaparecieron. Los dos regresaron a donde estaba el cuerpecito de Leonard.

\- espera… Adudere- ~su mano se encendió en una llama azul y cauterizo el muñón de Leo, en ese estado su poder parecía no tener limitantes~ -cuando lleguen asegurarte de comer y beber bien para recuperarte mejor…cuídate- ~El pequeño no entendió en ese entonces pero le estaría eternamente agradecido~.

La forma incorpórea de Leonard se desintegró en luz entrando en su cuerpo físico pero aún no había acabado debía aprovechar ese estado y pensó que aunque ahora estaban vivos no podrían sobrevivir a en un bote a la deriva tan lejos de la civilización por lo que uso otro hechizo.

\- Eion spatium temporis- ~un círculo mágico se dibujó en donde estaban James y Leo, trato de concentrarse para enviarlos lo más cerca de Mewni posible~ -¡MITTE IPSO FACTO!- ~una columna de luz cegadora iluminó la oscuridad y los dos dentro del circulo desaparecieron~

* * *

en una pequeña isla cerca de la costa del continente de Mewni una columna de luz iluminó la noche lo que llamó la atención de un barco pesquero que trabajaba cerca.

* * *

Se preguntaran porque no fue con ellos?, eso es porque debía pagar las consecuencias de volver a transgredir las leyes universales.

Un ser alto cubierto por una túnica negra rasgada y polvorienta se materializó tras él, no podía ver su rostro pero pudo ver sus esqueléticas manos y lo que parecía ser una enorme hoz.

\- adelante…estoy listo- ~dijo Jam con una mirada de convicción~

Apenas lo rozó con la hoja de la guadaña y los trozos rasgados de su alma comenzaron a desprenderse y se extendió aún más por su cuerpo. Un dolor superior al que jamás hubiera sentido lo hizo soltar alaridos de sufrimiento y al no poder soportarlo se desmayó del shock.

* * *

En Mewni, reino Butterfly

La princesa se encontraba durmiendo en su habitación y estaba teniendo una pesadilla pero un dolor indescriptible la despertó, las marcas de sus brazos se habían extendido hasta sus hombros. se levantó y corrió como pudo a su balcón en dirección al reino Waterfolk y aunque no alcanzaba a visualizar nada supo de inmediato que algo le había pasado a su prometido…

* * *

De vuelta al mar

No supo por cuanto estuvo inconsciente pero alcanzó a escuchar una voz con eco.

\- resiste muchacho…este lobo de mar aun muerde- ~era la voz del capitán pero volvió a quedar inconsciente~

-¡AHGG!- ~Nuevamente un dolor insoportable lo despertó abruptamente dando un grito que resonó por toda la cueva~

\- ¡tranquilo!, ¡tranquilo!…respira- ~trato de calmarlo pero era inútil estuvo así durante una hora gritando y retorciéndose de dolor hasta que el cansancio lo venció, se veía agotado y sudoroso~

\- qu…que paso…- ~pregunto con dificultad~

\- septarianos, nos atacaron y…naufragamos… ahora no hables y bebe- ~lo ayudó a beber el agua de un coco~

Durante los días siguientes el capitán cuido de él mientras luchaba por acostumbrarse a todo ese dolor, si lo había logrado una vez podría conseguirlo nuevamente aunque ahora solo tenía el brazo izquierdo el hombro parte del cuello y su cara libres de la mancha y no parecía que fuese a disminuir con el tiempo.

Unas semanas más tarde se pudo incorporar con dificultad, cada movimiento era como si le arrancaran la piel, le rompieran los huesos y se le desgarran sus músculos pero debía aguantar, cualquier mewhumano en su posición pediría que lo matasen pero él era fuerte y debía vivir por su pueblo y por ella.

Logró salir de la cueva donde se guarecían ayudado de un bastón improvisado pero los cálidos rayos del sol se sentían como echar sal en una herida por lo que se cubrió con una manta, a lo lejos en la playa alcanzó a escuchar unos gritos así que fue lo más rápido que su cuerpo le permitiese. Cuando llegó quedó estupefacto al ver al capitán torturando a un joven septariano junto a una hoguera.

\- podemos acabar esto ahora, sólo dime ¿quién los envió? Y ¿por qué?- ~no recibió respuestas así que prosiguió con la tortura tomando un sable de entre las llamas~ -tal vez te regeneres pero igual sientes dolor como todos…- ~el sonido de las escamas y la piel chamuscándose se escuchó mientras el septariano aguantaba pero finalmente termino gritando~ - puedo seguir así todo el día si es lo que quieres-~volvió a colocar el sable al fuego~

\- ¿capitán?- ~llamó la atención~-que sucede, ¿quién es el?-

\- es uno de los bastardos que nos abordaron… logre capturarlo cuando intentaban huir- ~lo tomó del pelo dándole un puñetazo~

\- ¿y esto es necesario?-

\- escucha Jam, estos malditos quemaron mi barco, masacraron a mi tripulación… a Leo, a James y quiero saber porque, no tengo tiempo para delicadeces-

\- Leo y James están bien, logre enviarlos a un lugar seguro- ~o eso esperaba~

\- oh!, gracias a Glob, pero eso no quita el hecho de que alguien los envió, nadie a parte de nosotros navegaría al mare tenebris y mucho menos sin conocer la ruta…probablemente nos siguieron desde que zarpamos…no digo que sea tu culpa pero nadie antes había venido tras nosotros por lo que deduzco que tú eras el objetivo de los reptiles, quiero saber quién y por qué-

Aunque no quisiera admitirlo tenía razón, el ataque había tenido un propósito y debían saber cuál para poder llevar al o los responsables ante la justicia.

Los días transcurrieron y mientras Jam se acostumbraba al dolor el capitán no paraba de interrogar al prisionero pero este no confesaba, también era bastante obvio que no podrían estar en esa isla para siempre, nadie navegaba por esos lares aparte de ellos, el capitán le explicó el motivo de su viaje.

Resultaba que había una ruta segura por la cual llegar a salvo al otro continente, él y su tripulación sabían lo rico que era en muchas materias primas que en Mewni eran muy cotizadas entre las que estaba el preciado cacao que llegaba a valer más que el oro o las joyas motivo suficiente para arriesgarse cada año para reabastecerse de mercancía que vendían a todos los reinos.

Le explico que tenían solo dos opciones: 1 hacer una balsa e intentar llegar a Mewni ó 2 ir al continente oscuro donde tenían un astillero en el que podrían construir un barco lo suficientemente decente para regresar

cualquiera de las dos opciones les tomaría algo de tiempo.

Jam lo medito por unos instantes, no sabía si terminar su viaje o regresar lo más pronto posible a su hogar no quería que Eclipsa se preocupase pero si querían llegar a salvo debían hacerlo bien además podía aprovechar y buscar la flor para que nada de eso fuera en vano.

Y así fue como optaron por la segunda opción no importaba cuando les tomará regresarían a Mewni pero aún tenían un problema, el septariano que se rehusaba a cooperar y sería un lastre pero tendrían que llevarlo igualmente y eso los retrasaría.

* * *

perdon por hacerlos leer tanto , de hecho quería hacerlo más largo XP

gracias por su paciencia

hasta la próxima.

(revisado nuevamente por algunos errores y modificaciones menores)


	9. NOTAS (no es un cap)

se que esto no es un capitulo pero quería aclarar algunas cosas que deje sin respuesta y tal vez a algunos les interese saber.

pero antes que nada quiero mandar un saludo a Kevray y Sumoner_Dante (post, sumoner no pasaron 5 años desde que se comprometieron es el mismo año solo un mes despues, lo explico mejor en " **CRONOLOGÍA** ")

POST. si pueden lean el cap anterior lo modifique un poco pero la historia no cambió en absoluto.

* * *

 ** _Notas complementarias:_**

 **TIJERAS**

Una cosa que quiero aclarar otra vez es que en estas épocas nadie usaba tijeras dimensionales, en este AU ni siquiera Eclipsa había podido completar las pruebas de la guardiana Hekapoo (y eso que no era tan dura como la que pasó Marco).

 **MEWNI y ORIGEN**

Aunque se ha dicho que Mewni es todo el mundo, en realidad solo es un continente y es más grande y extenso (para mi) de lo que muestra el mapa del libro de Star y Marco para conquistar todas las dimensiones. Lo que nosotros conocemos hasta ahora solo es el norte del continente pero más al sur de lo que muestra ese mapa hay desiertos, praderas, montañas, volcanes y hasta muy al sur están las montañas Rubí que son una cordillera de volcanes inactivos en círculo de tonalidad rojiza (de allí su nombre) y en el centro una elevación donde está Akashia que es tan grande como el reino Butterfly o más.

Mewni fue fundado por 5 familias que llegaron de la tierra a través de lo que nosotros llamamos el triángulo de las bermudas el cual era un gigantesco portal interdimensional natural que enviaba a los desafortunados que cayeran en el a otras dimensiones y a otros tiempos algunos sobrevivían otros no, entre los que sí y tuvieron la fortuna de llegar al mismo lugar y casi al mismo tiempo fueron:

Ingleses como del siglo 17-18 gente de las colonias británicas.

Hindúes más que nada comerciantes del siglo 15-16.

Nórdicos como del siglo 10-12 vikingos exploradores.

Españoles del siglo 16-17

Romanos como del siglo 4-5 (por la época de la caída del imperio romano) más que nada gente de estudios.

Los ingleses e indios entablaron buena relación y se creó el asentamiento Butterfly que más tarde eligió a la descubridora del cristal mágico que uso para protegerlos como su Reina iniciando así la familia Butterfly

Los nórdicos se mantuvieron solitarios pero con buena relación con la alianza Butterfly, estos se autoproclamaron Johansen.

Los Españoles era más que nada navíos repletos de soldados y esclavos que se dirigían a las américas y tomaron a los Romanos bajo su "cuidado" por su conocimiento que aunque fuese antiguo era invaluable, esta alianza forzada se llamó "De León" y no se llevaron bien con los demás.

 **AKASHIA**

Es una combinación entre cultura arábiga, japonesa y romana (más que nada en vestimenta y arquitectura en cuestión de sociedad son como los pandarem del WOW o sea son pacíficos y solo usan la violencia para defenderse).

 **CRONOLOGÍA**

nota: como el calendario de Mewni no ha sido revelado y la pequeña descripción que dio Star en el capítulo "el día de la Mewnipendencia" es algo "raro" y crear uno sería demasiado complejo, me vi en la necesidad de usar el de la tierra para toda la historia aunque algo diferente. Con ayuda de una página llamada "cuandopasa . com" use el año 2017 como año de inicio y es el año 1107

Cronología del arco de "recuerdos":

\- 09/nov/1106: (dos meses antes del primer capítulo de recuerdos) Jam logra regresa a su hogar para el cumpleaños de su madre (20 de noviembre) solo para encontrar la masacre y entrando en shock por ello.

\- 16/ene/1107: Jam despierta a las afueras del castillo Butterfly al borde del cansancio mágico y físico pero fue salvado por Eclipsa.

\- 31/ene/1107: Jam tiene la pesadilla y decide volver a su pueblo sin saber lo que le espera.

\- 22/feb/1107: llegada a Akashia, Jam y Eclipsa adquieren las marcas oscuras.

\- 05/mar/1107: logran regresar a Mewni a toda prisa.

\- 17/may/1107: Jam despierta y provoca un desastre en el pueblo.

\- 1109: guerra contra los septarianos

\- 10/jun/1110: muere la reina Estela Butterfly de una misteriosa enfermedad.

\- 14/feb/1112: Día de Eros, Jam le pide matrimonio a Eclipsa, la fecha que eligen para la boda seria el 20 de julio de ese mismo año.

\- 13/mar/1112: Jam encuentra el libro de flora y fauna en las ruinas del viejo castillo Butterfly

\- 30/mar/1112: Jam zarpa en el Queen Merry

\- 25/abr/1112: en la madrugada, el Queen Merry es abordado por los septarianos, solo sobreviven James, Leonardo, Jamon y el capitán Richard quien logra capturar a uno de los atacantes.

\- 06/may/1112: Jam se logra incorporar durante las semanas siguientes proponen construir una balsa para ir al continente donde él y su tripulación tenían un astillero por si el barco presentaba desperfectos que arreglar y les serviría para construir un barco lo suficientemente bueno para poder regresar a salvo a Mewni.

EXTRA

para que no se queden con las dudas las fechas de nacimiento de Jam y Eclipsa son:

Jam 24 de octubre de 1092

Eclipsa 20 de septiembre de 1092

 **NOTAS DE "RECUERDOS PARTE 6"**

Aunque no lo parezca el mundo de Mewni es bastante hostil e incluso los monstruos lo tienen difícil para sobrevivir y aun peor en el mar ya que existen bestias marinas capaces de ingerir embarcaciones de un bocado aunque rara vez ocurre, tan raro es que solo es un mito pero el miedo permanece.

Arboles de fuego: como los arboles de sakura japoneses pero en vez de rosa sus pétalos son entre amarillo y rojos como si fueran llamas, el color del tronco es rojo intenso todo el año.

Xian o Xi'an: un antiguo reino de antes de que los primeros humanos/mewhumanos llegasen al nuevo mundo, se extinguieron a causa de sus propias creencias, no se sabe si ellos llegaron de la tierra o eran originarios de Mewni pero lo más probable es que fuesen chinos de la tierra.

Solsticio estelar: ocurre 1 vez cada 15 años durante el solsticio de invierno entre 20 y 23 de junio (Akashia está en el hemisferio sur), es un evento cósmico muy hermoso.

El cacao, muchos lo dan por hecho pero el mayor ingreso de ese producto era de parte el capitán Richard Armstrong y su tripulación por lo que su desaparición traerá consigo consecuencias a la industria del chocolate.

* * *

gracias por leer esperen con ansias y ahora si pido que si les gusta lo comparta para que llegue a mas gente eso me motivara a seguir escribiendo más rápido :3


	10. Cap9 Recuerdos 7: Una amarga verdad

hola! como estan lectores fanficqueros! aqui otra vez trayendoles otro capítulo

antes de comenzar un saludo a CodeBlack243 y Rackno-W… lamento decepcionarte Code pero faltan unos cuantos caps de este arco que aunque parezca que no tienen nada relevante es todo lo contrario, podría haberme saltado todo esto y pasar a Marco pero despues quedarían huecos argumentales mas grandes de que los que tiene dragonball XP (si te sirve de consuelo solo faltan 3-4 caps de esto y regresare al presente donde todo se descontrolara) … ah! Rackno-W… lo de la guerra contra los septarianos y la muerte de la reina Estela lo mencione al principio del "cap 7 recuerdos 5 compromiso" los septarianos son ese "ejército proveniente de otra dimensión" y despues de eso mencione lo de la muerte de la reina por usar la magia anti inmortalidad tan seguido.

ahora sí, sin más que decir ¡comencemos!

* * *

 **Capítulo 9. Una amarga verdad**

 **10 de junio**

El Reino Butterfly se prepara para una triste conmemoración, hoy es el aniversario póstumo de la reina Estela Butterfly, muchos reinos han llegado para rendir respeto a su hija y actual reina Eclipsa Butterfly.

Aunque es una época triste se celebra con un pequeño festival en donde la comida, souvenirs y entretenimiento (mayormente sobre la amada soberana y su victoria contra los septarianos años atrás) llena de alegría y felicidad los corazones de los pobladores y visitantes que vienen cada año.

A las afueras del reino aún continuaban llegando personas para presentar sus honores y celebrar, entre los peregrinos se encontraban Jam y un acompañante ambos encapuchados y con morral al hombro como si hubiesen viajado por un largo camino.

\- wow, es más impresionante de lo que pensé- ~dijo el joven mientras admiraba el enorme castillo que se veía incluso a varios kilómetros de distancia~

\- sí, aunque ha cambiado un poco…- ~continuó andando cojeando ayudado de un bastón~

\- ¡oye espérame!- ~lo alcanzo~ -no vayas tan rápido recuerda lo que dijo el chamán-

\- lo sé pero tengo prisa, la extraño tanto- ~dijo agarrando un collar del cual colgaba su anillo de compromiso y aceleraron la marcha~

No tardaron mucho en llegar hasta las afueras del castillo donde justamente salía un carruaje alcanzando a ver su ocupante, era ella, tan hermosa como recordaba pero con una mirada triste. El transporte se dirigió lentamente a la parte trasera de la muralla del castillo hacia el mausoleo real.

No quería importunarla en ese instante así que decidió esperar al momento adecuado. Tenía tantas ganas de abrazarla y no soltarla jamás, pedirle perdón por no haber podido llegar como había prometido pero debía ser cauteloso aquel que lo había enviado a asesinar podría estar al asecho y sabía muy bien de lo que era capaz…recordó rápidamente todo lo que había pasado pero una angelical voz lo atrajo al presente.

\- muchas gracias a todos por estar presentes en este día tan importante- ~Eclipsa empezó un discurso parada en un púlpito enfrente de la cripta de su madre que estaba adornada con arreglos florales hermosos~ -ya han pasado 8 años desde que mi madre la reina Estela Butterfly nos dejó y de no ser por su solidaridad con nuestro reino en estos años su legado hubiese sucumbido ante las adversidades. También quiero dar gracias a mi padre que en paz descanse, gracias por haberse mantenido fuerte por el reino hasta el último de sus días- ~tal revelación fue una terrible sorpresa para Jam no lo podía creer el rey Gerald al que consideraba su padre había muerto durante su ausencia y ya no tendría la oportunidad de verlo nunca más, solo inclino la cabeza y dejo salir sus sentimientos sin llamar mucho la atención~

\- sin más que decir, disfruten de su estadía en este su reino y hagan de este día uno feliz en honor a Estela Butterfly estoy segura que ella le gustaría que la recordaran con alegría y no con tristeza- ~los fuegos artificiales comenzaron a estallar en el cielo y el festival comenzó en el pueblo~.

Eclipsa dejo un ramo de flores al pie del recito y regreso a su carruaje dirigiéndose nuevamente al castillo donde se llevaría a cabo un banquete con la realeza de Mewni así que Jam y compañía se dirigieron allí también pero en el camino terminaron de percatarse de algo raro, desde que habían llegado los dos notaron la ausencia de monstruos por todo el pueblo y ahora en el castillo también, ni siquiera había realeza de los reinos monstruos y esto preocupo a Jam.

La fiesta dio inicio en el castillo y lograron infiltrarse sin ser descubiertos, observando desde las sombras en busca de una oportunidad para poder hacer contacto con ella y advertirle quien había sido el causante de tanta desgracia no solo a él sino a todo Mewni.

Eclipsa estaba sentada en su trono con la mirada perdida al aire se notaba que no disfrutaba de la festividad, Jam estaba a punto de hacer contacto por primera vez en años pero una vocecita irrumpió ante ella.

\- ¡mami! ¡mami!… ¿Bailamos?- ~aquella palabra petrifico al Jam que se encontraba detrás del gran trono, era una preciosa niña de pelo morado oscuro ondulado con marcas de chispas en sus mejillas y un vello vestido color aqua, un brillo resplandeció en los ojos de Eclipsa como si la vitalidad volviera a ella~

\- perdone su alteza, se me escapo muy rápido, lamento importunarla- ~dijo una mujer joven con un vestido sencillo y algo desalineada, probablemente su nana~

\- no te preocupes- ~le dijo a la mujer~ - está bien cariño, mami bailara contigo- ~se levantó y la tomo en brazos dirigiéndose a la pista para divertirse con ella~

\- oye!, ¿porque no le hablaste? Era tu oportunidad- ~le dijo su compañero casi susurrando a Jam que continuaba absorto~

\- ella…tiene una hija- ~una enorme tristeza lo invadió pero no podía culparla, habían pasado ya 6 años desde que se había ido y al parecer muchas cosas habían ocurrido, la muerte del rey, la aparente ruptura con reinos monstruos y su hija por consiguiente también un matrimonio. Las lágrimas no se hicieron esperar pero aunque le doliera estaba feliz por ella por haber podido seguir con su vida y traer al mundo una preciosa niña como ella~

\- oye, lo si… lo siento amigo, pero igual debemos advertirle él podría esta…- ~alguien lo sujetó del cuello~

\- Tai…- ~también fue tomado del cuello y ambos fueron cubiertos con costales~

\- llevenlos al calabozo sin hacer escándalo- ~susurro un hombre de voz familiar pero antes de que pudiera reconocerlo fue noqueado con un fuerte golpe~

Jam comenzó a despertar estaban en una oscura celda a la cual no entraba rayo de luz y de no ser porque había un candelero no podría ver a su compañero atado con cadenas y amordazado.

\- bien veo que despertaste tú serás el primero, ¡monstruo!- ~dijo una voz femenina bastante familiar, ella abrió la celda y lo tomo de los grilletes a rastras hacia la otra habitación donde solo había una silla con cadenas y en las paredes algunos instrumentos de tortura, la mujer que era muy fuerte a pesar de su complexión lo sentó y encadeno sin dificultad~

-¿quieres hacer esto por las buenas o por las malas?- ~pregunto mientras daba vueltas alrededor de él con un mazo simple de madera afortunadamente sin pinchos~

-…q…¿qué?- ~pregunto algo confundido pero recibió un fuerte porrazo~

\- por las malas será- ~comenzó a golpearlo por todas partes, primero en el estómago después las piernas y nuevamente la cara~

\- ¿Quiénes son, qué hacen aquí?- ~no espero ni 5 segundos y lo volvió a golpear pero esta vez descubriéndole el rostro, su piel era gris con extraños grabados por lo que no lo reconoció~

\- es…espera he…Helga, soy yo…- ~por fin la había reconocido mientras lo golpeaba, a pesar de su corte de pelo corto y su furiosa mirada, nunca habría imaginado tal crueldad de una de sus mejores amigas, en sus ojos solo se veía frialdad e ira~

\- Yo ¿quién?- ~lo tomo de su coleta de pelo negro~

\- J…Ja…- ~no alcanzo a decirlo y se desmayó pero ella no quería esperar así que lo despertó con un balde de agua hirviendo~

Su grito se escuchó por todo el calabozo despertando a su compañero.

\- bien, volviste, continuemos…Ja… ¿qué?-~la piel de Jam comenzó a escurrir lo que parecía ser una capa de maquillaje revelando su poca piel roja que le quedaba y el resto negra como el carbón~

\- Ja…Jamon…- ~una vez toda la pintura se escurrió Jam comenzó a gritar como si estuviera siendo desollando vivo~

\- no…NO, eso no es verdad! …cállate!- ~lo volvió a golpear pero incluso así el no paraba gritar, Al instante la puerta se abrió de golpe y el otro monstruo entro y como una ágil serpiente fue hacia ella~.

\- aléjate de él!, que le hiciste!-~la sometió contra el suelo pero justo antes de que pudiera matarla los gritos se detuvieron~

\- TAIRUS! NO…la toques…- ~dijo con dificultad resistiendo el dolor~

\- ¿DÓNDE ESTÁN NUESTRAS COSAS?!- ~pregunto levantándola del cuello, ella señalo una puerta y la tiro para ir por sus morrales, ella se arrastró hasta la pared mientras veía al prisionero con más detalle. Se lo imagino con piel roja y sin las cicatrices y efectivamente era el, su amigo dado por muerto hacía años~

\- tranquilo, resiste Jam- ~vacío sus mochilas y tomo un frasco con una sustancia gris que empezó a untar en la piel de su compañero~

Podo después se tranquilizó y comenzó a recuperar el conocimiento.

\- que susto! ¿Porque no te liberaste de esas simples cadenas?- ~pregunto el reptiliano que recogía sus cosas~

\- perdón, no quería hacer una conmoción- ~sin más rompió sus grilletes como si nada~

\- pues ya lo hiciste- ~le dio un zape~

Helga seguía en un rincón de la sala de tortura sin poder creer lo que pasaba, Jam estaba allí frente a ella, tan vivo como ella pero completamente distinto, quería abrazarlo e ir a por todos para verlo pero su cuerpo no respondía.

\- J…Jam… ¿Jamon, eres tú?- ~dijo saliendo de su asombro y levantándose~

\- …si, hola Helga, ¿cuánto tiempo?… que fuerza tienes por cierto-~se burló un poco sobándose sus golpes, ella corrió a abrazarlo~

\- ¿porque…porque nos dejaste?, ¿porque dejaste a Eclipsa?…- ~pregunto mientras lloraba en su hombro~

\- y…yo- ~no sabía que decir o por dónde empezar~

\- porque me mandaron a asesinarlo- ~respondió el septariano provocando la mirada de furia de la pelirroja~

\- tu, ¡lagarto bastardo!- ~se le fue directo a la yugular con una daga~

\- Si eso calma tu ira adelante! Pagare por mis crímenes- ~la reto~

\- detente Helga!, él no tiene la culpa…- ~tomo la daga antes de que cortara su cuello~

\- pero el…te alejo de Mewni, el provoco todo esto, ¿NO ES ASÍ?- ~grito intentando acuchillarlo sin darse cuenta que a quien cortaba era a Jam~

\- lo sé y en parte es verdad, pero el solo era un peón de alguien más. Por favor cálmate- ~ella se tranquilizó y soltó el arma~ -gracias por escuchar- ~se quitó la daga de la mano y comenzó a sangrar~

\- pe…perdón- ~rasgo un trozo de su jubón para vendarlo~

\- no te preocupes, esto no es nada…- ~alardeo~

Mientras ella lo curaba de las heridas que le había hecho y el septariano recogía sus pertenencias ella no pudo evitar volver a preguntar.

\- Jam…¿porque no nos contactaste? ¿Por qué entrar así al castillo? Estoy segura que Ecli…la reina se alegraría de verte-

\- porque no es seguro…- ~dijo apretando su puño recién vendado~

\- ¿a qué te refieres?- ~él se quedó en silencio dudando de si decirle o no las repercusiones de su regreso~

\- dile…- ~dijo el septariano recargado en la pared con sus morrales listos~

\- …el tipo que mando a asesinarme es muy poderoso, tiene espías por todas partes y no dudara en masacrar a todos los presentes si me ve-

\- ¿pues quién es ese bastardo?!- ~pregunto furiosa~

\- …Tyron De León…- ~dijo con una mirada llena de ira al recordarlo~

\- OH NO!- ~ella se levantó abruptamente de la silla y tiro una mesa con varios instrumentos sin importancia para ese momento~

\- ¿qué?, ¿qué pasa?- ~pregunto extrañado por su reacción~

\- Jam! Debemos decirle a Eclipsa ahora mismo!- ~lo tomo y salieron a prisa y de no ser por la cojera de Jam hubiera corrido~

Los tres se adentraron por pasadizos que él jamás había visto y llegaron a las afueras de las barracas del castillo y se dirigieron a la armería.

\- esperen aquí- ~entro y se oyeron ruidos metálicos cuando salió llevaba partes de armaduras~-pónganselas y síganme- ~les ordeno ellos se quedaron confundidos~ -ahora!-

\- Helga, ¿qué sucede?- ~pregunto mientras luchaba poniéndose la armadura~

\- …Jam, Tyron es el esposo de Eclipsa…- ~sin delicadeza soltó la amarga verdad y conto la historia~

 **5 años atrás…**

 _La princesa había despertado abruptamente llamando la atención del guardia en turno que era su amigo Jonh._

 _\- Eclip… ¡princesa! ¿Se encuentra bien!? ¿Qué le pasa? - ~entro solo para verla colapsar en el balcón~_

 _Los siguientes días estuvo inconsciente con una fiebre alta y balbuceada pero por suerte comenzó a reponerse hasta que por fin se estabilizo, cuando despertó lo primero que pronuncio dejo perplejo a todos…_

 _Inmediatamente se organizó un grupo para ir a Waterfolk en busca de Jam pero cuando llegaron al puerto lo único de lo que se hablaba era del ataque, masacre y hundimiento del Queen Mary y que milagrosamente 2 de sus tripulantes habían sido transportados a una isla cercana y rescatados pero al oír que también hablaban del monstruo rojo que había ido en ese navío investigaron más a fondo y dieron con los supervivientes, un mestizo llamado James y un niño con la pierna amputada llamado Leonard._

 _Aunque estos le contaron todo a Dimitri decidieron llevarlos al reino para tratarlos mejor de sus heridas. Jam había hecho un buen trabajo salvándolos no había sido suficiente y el tratamiento del doctor del puerto no era el más adecuado._

 _Una vez de vuelta en el reino Eclipsa fue a visitarlos y preguntarles por su prometido pero ellos no pudieron decirle más de lo que ya habían contado._

 _\- pe…perdóneme señorita Eclipsa, es mi culpa que Jam se quedara en el Merry…- ~le dijo el pequeño Leo con lágrimas en sus mejillas~_

 _\- no, no bebe- ~le acaricio la cabellera de una manera maternal~ -no fue tu culpa, mi esp…- ~iba a decir esposo pero se contuvo, muchas veces había fantaseado con poderlo decir pero ahora no quería creer que jamás tendría la oportunidad de decirlo~ -Jam siempre ve por el bienestar los demás y hace lo correcto, estoy segura que vio tus ganas de vivir y cumplir tus sueños- ~le dijo para hacerlo sentir mejor~_

 _Ahora ella entendía por qué sus marcas se habían descontrolado aquella noche, Jam había vuelto a transgredir las leyes naturales del universo para salvar al pequeño y por la descripción que le dio de cómo se veía en ese lugar entre la vida y la muerte…tenía miedo de estar en lo correcto._

 _\- perdóneme su alteza…debí haber sido yo…si no me hubiera curado- ~se alzó de la cama y la reverencio~ -estaré en deuda con él y con usted por el resto de mi vida así que le serviré en lo que usted desee-_

 _\- tranquilo, no será necesario, solo prométeme que cuidaras de Leo…lo que sea que necesiten estará a su alcance- ~les dijo antes de salir~_

 _Poco después se organizó una búsqueda marítima pero sin un guía ni la localización exacta sería una tarea casi imposible y ni siquiera James sabía a ciencia cierta la ruta, él no era el navegante ni el timonel solo era el vice capitán por su inteligencia en los negocios._

 _El tiempo pasó y a finales del 1112 se dio la trágica noticia pero con esperanzas de encontrarlo, mes tras mes y no había respuestas, mientras en el pueblo se rumoreaba del asesinato del monstruo noble y muchos culpaban a los mewhumanos mientras que estos a su vez a los monstruos para evitar la unión de las razas y la paz, naciendo así una disputa que lentamente fue creciendo hasta que se convirtió en un levantamiento armado de ambos bandos, el reino estaba en caos por lo que Eclipsa tuvo que tomar una difícil decisión, mando a llamar a los soldados del mar para reforzar la seguridad del reino pero aun con eso no era suficiente._

 _Durante 1113 el conflicto se extendió hacia los pueblos vecinos y el nuevo ejército monstruo ganaba más poder y amenazaba con atacar a los ciudadanos del reino Butterfly, a mediados del mismo año una nueva guerra mewhumano/monstruo se veía inminente pero un rayo de esperanza vino de un aliado inesperado, aun en contra de sus propias leyes el poderoso reino Lionheart en nombre del príncipe (quien había sobrevivido a la guerra contra los septarianos) envió tropas a suprimir los levantamientos monstruos y mewhumanos por igual._

 _El príncipe Tyron ofreció un trato para que nadie se atreviera a levantar contra el reino Butterfly, si los reino se unían con su matrimonio arreglado ni los ancianos del reino Lionheart se opondrían a la protección de otro reino._

 _La princesa lo medito pero al ver que ella sola no podría contener al pueblo accedió… la boda Butterfly Lionheart se efectuó el 10 de diciembre de 1113 y con eso la estabilidad regreso a los reinos y circundantes._

 _A pesar de que no había amor verdadero en ese matrimonio los dos príncipes se llevaban muy bien y el 25 de noviembre del 1114 fueron bendecidos con el nacimiento de la princesa Diane Butterfly fortaleciendo la relación entre ambos y sus reinos._

 _Y aunque fuese a la fuerza la paz entre las razas llego al fin._

\- y eso es todo… pero pensar que ese malnacido fue el responsable hace que me hierva la sangre!- ~dijo furiosa la pelirroja~ -ya vera cuando le ponga las manos encima!- ~los dos estuvieron listos para ir con Eclipsa~ -listos, andando!- ~se apresuraron pero con la armadura le era más difícil desplazarse a Jam~

\- oye Helga…¿dónde está Dim?- ~le preguntó Jam~

\- …está retirado…durante los conflictos fue capturado y torturado por una banda de monstruos rebeldes…perdió su pierna derecha pero sobrevivió hasta que pudimos rescatarlo…no es una justificación por mis actos pero la guerra cambia a las personas Jam…- ~ahora entendía por qué había usado tanta brutalidad contra el~

Llegaron a la entrada del palacio y con permiso de Helga lograron pasar a los guardias, buscaron entre la multitud a Eclipsa y estaba cerca de la mesa del bufet pasaron desapercibidos entre el gentío estaban a punto de llegar a ella pero alguien más llego antes era el, Tyron.

\- ese hijo de…- ~bufo Helga~ -es el momento desenmascara a esa rata Jam-

Él se acercó lentamente con todas las intenciones de ponerlo al descubierto pero la escena que vio lo detuvo momentáneamente.

\- hola amor, ¿qué hacen las dos mariposas más hermosas del mundo?- ~Tyron beso a Eclipsa y a la pequeña en sus brazos, parecían una hermosa familia feliz y nadie pensaría la clase de desgraciado que él era~

\- Papi! te hice un dibujo-

\- a ver cariño- ~la cargo y lo miro~ -o qué bonito! Es una obra de arte digna de museo- ~la galardonó como todo padre hace con sus retoños~

\- gracias papi- ~dijo muy feliz la pequeña que abrazo a sus dos progenitores~

Algo en el interior de Jam se retorcía pero su corazón se conmovió y aunque no fuera el que estuviera en su posición se alegraba de ver tal felicidad de todos, recapacitando todo imagino todos los escenarios que le fueran posibles y llego a una conclusión, lentamente retrocedió cada paso se sentía doloroso, no físicamente si no en su alma.

\- oye, que haces! Allí está todo por lo que has luchado hasta ahora- ~pregunto confundido el septariano~

\- no…no puedo hacerles esto…- ~se quebró~

\- si tu no lo haces lo hare yo!- ~grito Helga llamando un poco la atención de los presentes incluyendo la de los reyes Butterfly~

\- no, espera!- ~la tomó de la muñeca y la abrazo~ -lamento hacerte esto- ~le susurró al oído~ -rekribanta menson- ~ella quedó paralizada con los ojos perdidos~ -olvidarás que nos viste a Tairus y a mí, todo lo que te dije y todo lo que hablamos hoy no paso, los sospechosos que atraparon atrás del trono escaparon sin causar alboroto…volverás a ser aquella alegre y ruda Helga de la que tu amigo Jam y tu esposo Dimitri estaban orgullosos, el pasado en el pasado esta…. no sigas la cadena de odio…- ~los dos llamaron más la atención de todos y de entre la multitud llegó la reina y su familia~

\- ¿ocurre algo? - ~pregunto la peli verde ojos de amatista~

\- no…no su alteza…- ~fingió la voz~ -la comandante se mareo un poco eso es todo-

\- o Hel, porque no me dijiste que no te sentías bien, te hubieras tomado el día - ~dijo mientras la llevaba del brazo hacia una silla mientras continuaba desorientada~

\- …aa?… perdón, fue tan repentino…- ~dijo algo confundida~

Mientras eso ocurría Jam reverenciaba a Tyron quien cargaba a la pequeña en brazos.

\- gracias soldados, pueden retirarse a sus puestos- ~los saludo y también la pequeña que alegremente sonreía~

\- si señor!- ~decirlo le revolvió el estómago y pasaron a retirarse tratando de caminar bien~

Afuera del castillo donde nadie veía los dos se quitaban las armaduras.

\- ¿estás seguro de esto?- ~pregunto Toffee~

\- no…pero no quiero arrebatarles la felicidad a ella, a la pequeña, a todos…vámonos- ~y como llegaron desaparecieron sin dejar rastro~

Más tarde cuando todo el ajetreo de la fiesta termino los guardias cambiaron de turno pero Helga se fue antes con permiso de la reina de ausentarse cuanto quisiera y con órdenes de ir al médico. Una vez llego a su casa su esposo la saludo.

\- hola cariño…llegas temprano, la cena aún no está lista- ~dijo mientras colgaba de su única pierna desde una viga de madera mientras se ejercitaba~

\- sí, no me sentí bien…- ~dijo mientras prendía una lacrima lumínica*~ -voy a ver a los niños- ~eso lo extraño al punto que se cayó de bruces y fue a verla saltando rápidamente, estaba en el marco de la puerta observando a sus hijos mientras dormían~

\- te has puesto a pensar ¿qué somos muy afortunados?…- ~dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa~

\- Heli, ¿te encuentras bien?- ~la tomo del hombro~

\- sí, es solo que me siento feliz de estar aquí, contigo y nuestros hijos… voy a tomar un pequeño descanso de la guardia-

\- enserio!…wow- ~se sorprendió de que su esposa estuviera diciendo tales cosas y estuviera mostrando sus sentimientos tan abiertamente~ -eso me encantaría amor- ~la beso mientras desde la ventana Jam observaba que su hechizo hubiese funcionado y al comprobar que si se marcho en la penumbra de la noche~

* * *

nota:

*lacrima lumínica: aquellos que han visto un anime llamado Fairy Tail sabrán que los que no pueden hacer magia propia usan artefactos mágicos entre ellos esferas de cristal llamados lacrimas que tienen diferentes usos y efectos, esta lacrima lumínica es como una lampara de baterias pero mágica XP

recuerden que la historia se desarrolla en un medievo un poco mas civilizado al nuestro (al de la misma Star que parece menos civilizado que en la época de Eclipsa…luego explico por que) y rico en magia siendo las Butterfly las mas poderosas, pero no excluye que otros puedan usar magia con articulos varios.

* * *

muy bien se que esto parece que no tiene nada que ver con Star Vs las Fuerzas del mal, pero aquí entre nos¿pero que fic es parecido? XD se que ya se a alargado mucho esto pero les digo una cosa "quien olvida su pasado esta condenado a repetirlo"

sin mas que decir hasta la próxima

post. tal vez haga algunos arreglos en todos los capitulos…si ya se que no es comun que un escritor regrese sobre la marcha pero quiero que todo quede perfecto para el final XP

post.2: tengan en cuenta que esta historia esta dando brincos de tiempo grandes por eso le puse años y cronología, y si ya se que me salte cosas interesantes como la guerra contra los septarianos y lo que pasaron Jam, el capitán y Tairus en su travesía en mar y antes de que se me olvide les daré un pequeño resumen de esto último:

El septariano era el novato de su grupo de asalto por eso fue capturado, Jam se ganó su confianza y este les revelo todo, poco despues en medio de su regreso pasaron mas cosas y el cap se sacrifico por ellos y mas adelante descubrieron un remedio para el dolor de Jam con una tribu que les enseñó a prepararla, despues de eso fue un viaje directo a Mewni sin pararse a preguntar nada por eso no sabian de Tyron como rey Butterfly…

ahora si bye


	11. Cap10 Recuerdos 8: Reencuentro

hola otra vez!

solo diré que estamos en la recta final de esta saga amada por pocos y odiada por muchos (no me duele…me quema! me lastima! XP)

nota: las comillas "" ya no solo serán para pensamientos también para hacer énfasis en "algo" (aunque casi no las uso XP)

sin mas que decir empezemos!

* * *

 **Capítulo 10. Reencuentro**

 **23 de septiembre de 1119**

Nuevamente el tiempo pasó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Mewni acababa de festejar el festival de la cosecha, hace tiempo se hacía a la par que el cumpleaños de la princesa Eclipsa el 20 de septiembre pero desde hace algunos años atrás ella lo regreso a la normalidad separando ambas fechas por lo que la cosecha se celebraba en sus días 22 y 23 de septiembre en cambio ella prefería algo más modesto e informal para su día solo con familia y amigos para no opacar el arduo trabajo de los granjeros de Mewni.

Todos los granjeros y asistentes habían levantado sus puestos, arreglado las calles y regresado a sus hogares o lugares de origen.

Ya era de noche y en una calle solitaria uno de los granjeros regresaba en su carreta después de un día ajetreado en el festival pero vio a alguien tirado en el camino se detuvo y bajó para ver si estaba bien pero cuando lo movió alguien lo agarro por detrás rápidamente inmovilizándolo. El sujeto que estaba acostado se levantó riendo mientras otros más salieron de las sombras y empezaron a esculcar en la carreta pero al no encontrar lo que buscaban le hicieron una señal al que había fingido.

\- viejo, viejo, viejo… ¿no confías ni en tu sombra? entrega la plata o muere!- ~ordenó el bandolero amenazándolo con una daga en su cuello~

\- por favor jóvenes! no lo hagan, mi esposa está enferma y necesita medicinas- ~suplico esperando que les remordiese la conciencia pero fue en vano~

\- que la entregues vejete!- ~lo comenzó cachearlo con la punta del arma hasta que sintió un bulto en la axila de su víctima rasgando su camisa revelando una alforja pero al querer quitársela el anciano comenzó a forcejear y sin remordimiento el maleante lo acuchilló en repetidas ocasiones cayendo al suelo mientras se desangraba.

\- ya ve viejo lo que le pasa por no compartir- ~se agacho y le arrancó de un tajo su bolsa de cuero y al revisarla estaba llena de monedas de oro producto de su día de ventas en el festival~ -vaya viejo!, que buen negocio!-

\- ¡rayos! ¿Qué te pasa? ¡Estas demente!- ~grito el que se veía más joven de los malhechores~

\- cállate y corre novato o no te toca nada- ~le ordenó pero no había dado ni un paso cuando un bulto enorme y oscuro le cayó encima noqueándolo en al acto, el bulto era una persona encapuchada que se desvaneció ante sus ojos dejándolos perplejos, intentaron huir del sitio pero uno a uno caían al suelo inconscientes hasta que solo quedó el que había recriminado al líder y temblaba de miedo~

\- será mejor que corras chico y jamás vuelvas a juntarte con esa clase de basura- ~le dijo desde atrás y sin voltear para ver quién o qué era salió despavorido dejando a sus compañeros tirados~

El misterioso sujeto vestía completamente de negro, con capucha y una máscara de esqueleto que asustaría a quien lo viera y él granjero no fue la excepción pero no podía moverse, el enmascarado se acercó al pobre hombre que acababan de herir y se inclinó sobre él.

\- no se preocupe estará bien- ~le dijo con una voz amable y muy confiable susurrando algo en un dialecto que el granjero no pudo comprender, las manos de su salvador se cubrieron en lo que parecían ser llamas oscuras~ -esto va a doler un poco- ~al colocar sus manos sobre las heridas un frío cortante recorrió su estómago, sus heridas empezaron a sanar pero al final quedó inconsciente tirado en un pequeño charco de su propia sangre hasta que alguien lo despertó.

\- señor… ¿me escucha?- ~ya estaba casi amaneciendo y una voz femenina lo hizo reaccionar era una mujer con armadura~ -soy la capitana Angell de la guardia imperial ¿se encuentra bien?- ~su voz angelical que no coincidía con su complexión casi le hizo olvidar que había sido acuchillado~

-o no! mi…- ~busco asustado su alforja y por suerte estaba entre sus ropajes ensangrentados lo que lo hizo revisar su estómago no tenía más que tenues marcas de lo que fueran heridas mortales, aquel sujeto no había sido solo un sueño pero recordó que antes de que lo abordaran los malhechores se dirigía a su granja~ -disculpe tengo que irme mi esposa…- ~se trató de levantar pero se sintió algo mareado y casi se cae pero Angell lo sostuvo~

\- me temo que no puedo permitírselo, necesita que lo revisen y también que me diga que le ocurrió-

\- lo siento pero tengo que irme mi esposa está enferma y necesita medicinas…- ~de entre la multitud que se había formado una mujer de edad empezó a hacer escándalo~

\- déjenme pasar él es mi marido!- ~intentó pasar a los guardias no la dejaron, el granjero se soltó de Angell y fue a donde ella tambaleándose un poco~

\- ¿cariño qué haces aquí? deberías estar en cama- ~la abrazo, Angell les hizo una señal para que la dejaran pasar y que su esposo pudiera responder~

\- tu extraño ayudante me dio la medicina que le diste y me quede dormida pero ya me siento mucho mejor gracias a Glob, pero mira como estas tú cariño, ¿de quién es toda esa sangre?- ~pregunto preocupada al ver las fachas de su marido~

\- eso no importa amor estoy bien gracias a él- ~se abrazaron y se acercaron a la capitana~ -perdóneme estaba preocupado pero ahora si puedo responderle señorita-

\- no se preocupe señor, ya no será necesario pueden irse tranquilos, nosotros nos ocuparemos de esa escoria- ~señalo a los delincuentes~ -si gusta puedo ordenarle a uno de mis subordinados que los escolten a su hogar-

\- no muchas gracias señorita, se los encargo- ~fueron a su carreta y por suerte no se habían llevado nada, la ayudó a subir y retomó el camino que había sido interrumpido en la noche alejándose lentamente del sitio así como también la multitud se dispersó~

\- ¿otro caso?- ~se le acercó uno de los caballeros con una armadura distinta a la de los demás~

\- eso parece, mismo modus salva a la víctima y amarra a los puercos- ~señalo al grupo de rateros aún inconscientes~ -…pero ahora también visitó a su mujer, eso es nuevo…- ~dijo con una mirada reflexiva~

\- ¿no crees que es hora de decirle?- ~dijo el caballero~

\- tal vez tengas razón…- ~se montó su warnicorn y marchándose~ -llévenlos a las mazmorras- ~ordeno a los guardias y se encamino a los cuarteles meditando sobre la situación~

Durante los últimos 10 meses casos de malhechores de todas las tallas habían sido capturados infraganti y las víctimas curadas de cualquier tipo de herida. La mayoría de los incidentes ocurría en los alrededores del reino principalmente en las zonas marginales y la descripción del sospechoso variaba pero ya tenían un perfil, sujeto alto fornido ropaje oscuro y una máscara de esqueleto aterradora pero que dejaban ver dos pares de ojos amarillos, esa descripción había llamado la atención de la misma capitán de la guardia imperial (como la policía del reino) Angell y el vice capitán Héctor pero no querían sacar conclusiones apresuradas, tenían una hipótesis pero de ser correcta no podían permitirlo por la paz, por su honor, por su memoria y por Eclipsa no soportarían verla sufrir otra vez.

Unas horas más tarde

En un mercado cerca del castillo Eclipsa y la princesa Diane se encontraban de compras, muchos dirían que siendo la soberana dejaría esas tareas mundanas a sus sirvientes pero a ella nunca le había gustado sentirse mimada todo el tiempo y quería enseñarle a su hija el valor de la humildad, estaba en el puesto de verduras cuando escuchó la conversación de unas sirvientas que estaban cerca.

\- otra vez salvó a un pobre granjero- ~dijo una señora en otro puesto~

-si sigue así no les dejará criminales a los caballeros reales- ~rió un poco otra mujer~

-incluso lo curó de heridas mortales- ~esto último llamó la atención de Eclipsa tirando por accidente una pila de verduras~

\- oh! disculpe- ~se agachó para levantar los vegetales pero siguió escuchando~ -mami tiró las verduras- ~dijo la pequeña riendo un poco~ -lo se cariño, no sueltes a mami en lo que levanta esto-

\- no se preocupe su alteza yo lo recojo- ~dijo el vendedor de hortalizas~

\- me alegra que alguien por fin nos está protegiendo de verdad, los caballeros reales no son más que una banda de matones con permiso real- ~esa afirmación la hizo sentir mal, sabía que el ejército a veces no era tan noble como debería pero escuchar eso le hacía preguntarse qué tan mal estaba el lado oscuro del reino~

Terminando de hacer sus compras y de escuchar conversaciones similares regresaron al castillo, dejó a Diane con la niñera y pidió al cocinero que preparará el platillo que ella quería cocinar porque ahora tenía otros planes en mente. Las conversaciones que escucho en el mercado la habían dejado intrigada y más por la descripción del vigilante, debía saber más y solo dos que personas podrían ayudarla.

Más tarde en el cuartel de la guardia imperial, Eclipsa se presentó encubierta para no llamar la atención, pidió hablar con la capitana de un asunto importante y con un pequeño hechizo una de las guardias obedeció y llevándola a su oficina.

\- disculpe capitán alguien necesita hablar con usted- ~dijo bajo el control mental de Eclipsa, que aunque no lo pareciese era un hechizo bastante difícil de usar ya que requería de mucha magia y concentración~

\- ¿en qué puedo servirle señora?- ~preguntó intrigada ~

\- …¿señora? No estoy tan vieja ¿o sí?- ~preguntó descubriéndose el rostro~ -hola, Angie- ~la saludo por su apodo~

\- Ecli…¡su alteza!- ~la reverencio~ -¿a qué se debe tal honor?- ~dijo formalmente~

\- vamos Angie no es necesario, ¿que no somos amigas?- ~la levantó y abrazó~ -cuanto tiempo ¿verdad?-

\- s…si, como 2 años…lamento no ir tan seguido pero las ratas no dejan de salir de todas partes y más últimamente…- ~se excusó con la mano en la nuca~

\- no te preocupes, lo entiendo y lamento no venir por los viejos tiempos, necesito tu ayuda- ~dijo seriamente~

\- o claro ¿en qué te puedo servir?-

\- quiero saber algo sobre "el cráneo de la noche"- ~asi era como empezaban a llamarlo por su máscara, Angell abrió los ojos de la sorpresa~

\- co…¿cómo lo sabes?- ~pregunto aún más sorprendida~

\- entonces ¿es verdad?…crees que…- ~pregunto titubeando~

\- creo que si- ~asintió~

\- ¿y porque no me lo dijeron?!- ~dio un exabrupto~

\- no queríamos preocuparte con falsas esperanzas- ~le respondió pero alguien entro rápido al cuarto~

\- ¿ocurre algo capitana?!…- ~era Héctor pero al ver a Eclipsa se sorprendió~ -¡Eclip…su alteza! ¿a qué se debe este honor?- ~hizo una reverencia~

\- hola Héctor, por favor levántate no es necesario- ~le dio un abrazo~

\- Héctor podrías traer los expedientes del caso del vigilante, por favor…~al ver la situación comprendió que esto pasaría tarde o temprano así que obedeció inmediatamente. Una vez con los papeles empezó a contarle todo sobre el asunto~

\- nosotros creemos que podrían ser los Lucitor con su necromancia- ~dijo Angell~

\- pero ¿Por qué ahora?…¿Por qué él?- ~preguntó muy afligida de pensar que pidieran estar usando el cuerpo de su antiguo amor para fines desconocidos~

\- no tengo idea… pero lo llegaremos al fondo del asunto- ~apretó el puño~

\- perdonen mi falta de delicadeza pero y si lo están usando… Jam, era un símbolo para los monstruos tal vez quieren usarlo como un símbolo de su causa y…- ~Angell le puso la mano en la boca haciéndole ver que Eclipsa estaba allí~ -…ah…perdón no quise…- ~se disculpó~

\- no…no te preocupes…además cabe la posibilidad de que no sea él, ¿verdad?- ~dijo con una sonrisa fingida~ - bueno, me tengo que ir, si algo más ocurre por favor avísenme por favor- ~se cubrió con su capucha y salió del cuartel sin que nadie la viera~

Ya en el castillo, la noche había caído, la mayoría dormía plácidamente exceptuando Eclipsa que se encontraba sola en su habitación ya que su esposo estaba de viaje político en el reino Johansen. Ella se preguntaba si aquel sujeto del que tanto hablaba la gente podría ser Jamon o su cadáver resucitado por los Lucitor. Todo el asunto le daba vueltas en la cabeza y quería descubrir la verdad por lo que se levantó de la cama salió de su habitación fue a revisar a su hija y la nana que estuvieran bien y finalmente se dirigió a su antigua habitación, estaba casi igual de cuando la había dejado de usar años atrás cubierto con sabanas que se habían empolvado por el tiempo. Fue hasta una de las paredes y destapó uno de los cuadros.

\- hola capitán…- ~sus mejillas se iluminaron y la pintura del marinero bonachón hablo~

\- hola su alteza, ¿que la trae por aquí?- ~preguntó el retrato del hombre mayor vestido de marinero~

\- necesito entrar al cuarto, por favor- ~le pidió amablemente aunque fuese solo una pintura mágica~

\- como ordene ama- ~el retrato se abrió como si de una puerta se tratara revelando un pasaje escondido en una pared que daba hacia el exterior y ella entró cerrándose a su paso, era lo suficientemente grande para que pudiera gatear y no tardó mucho en llegar al final, la antigua habitación de Jam que se encontraba oculta junto a la vieja torre de Eclipsa con un hechizo, seguía allí como un recuerdo de él~

Había pilas de libros que el había juntado en su búsqueda por regresarlos a la normalidad pero ahora acumulaban polvo, ella se dirigió a la mesa y la destapo, allí estaba el libro de hechizos y lo abrió.

\- hola Glossy…- ~ saludo tristemente al hombrecillo azul, inmóvil como si se tratara de un muñeco que no se había movido desde aquel fatídico día…Después de que Eclipsa despertara de su fiebre mágica, intento consultar a Glossaryck pero él no actuaba normal, se comportaba como perro y en los pocos momentos en los que no decía puras incoherencias sin sentido hasta que un día quedo inmóvil como tabla, el tiempo paso y las cosas fueron de mal en peor en el reino hasta que decidió que debía resguardar el libro, la varita y a Glossaryck en la habitación de su amado esperando que algún día reaccionara pero nunca paso y ahora solo esperaba para el día en el que tuviese que pasar las reliquias a Diane y enseñarle ella misma sobre la magia~

No le dio importancia a su antiguo maestro y continuo buscando entre las páginas algo que pudiese ayudarle en su propósito actual.

\- Bingo!- ~observó la página con el título "artes de la noche" y comenzó a leerla~ -uno: rastreo de sombras…- ~comenzó a leer atentamente el libro que había evitado durante años~

Mientras tanto al este del reino en el bosque de la muerte segura está el "lago monstruo" un pequeño pueblo pacífico no solo para monstruos si no para quienes quisieran ser libres, este se encontraba en medio de un islote artificial al pie de una represa y en una de las tantas casas del pueblo se encontraba dos personas conversando seriamente, eran Jamon y Tairus.

\- no!, te estas sobre exigiendo- ~lo enfrento el septariano en la puerta~

\- debo hacerlo…es lo menos que puedo hacer por Mewni-

\- estas llamando mucho la atención, si tu plan es permanecer escondido no lo estás haciendo muy bien que digamos-

\- lo sé pero alguien tiene que hacerlo- ~respondió colocándose su máscara de cráneo y su gabardina~ -por favor, déjame pasar-

\- ok…está bien, pero que no te vean- ~se quitó de la salida~

\- gracias… abscondam - ~susurro haciendo que su capa se volviera translucida y salió rumbo al reino~

Poco después de que los dos monstruos se asentaran en ese lugar empezaron a notar los malos tratos de los soldados del reino hacia los pobladores y sus alrededores así como también su indiferencia hacia la criminalidad en especial en las zonas pobres del reino por un tiempo intento ignorarlo pero tuvo su límite cuando estuvo enfrente del que consideraba el peor crimen de todos, sin pensarlo salvo a una joven de ser abusada por un grupo de barbajanes a los cuales dejo hechos polvo y a la chica la acompaño a su hogar y borrándole el recuerdo de ese incidente. Desde entonces había empezado a actuar de protector de los inocentes como en antaño junto a Eclipsa pero ahora estaba solo.

Durante su creciente lucha contra la maldad del reino había tenido que crear sus propios hechizos entre ellos uno para poder caminar bien aunque fuera por poco tiempo y también logro convertir el ungüento tribal en tabletas ingerirles, tenían el sabor más asqueroso que jamás hubiese probado pero si evitaba usar esa crema durante días y no correr el riesgo de que al mojarse o al tener que bañarse se enjugara entonces el sabor no importaba.

Una hora después Jam llego al reino donde había más actividad delictiva, se desplazó ágilmente por los tejados de las modestas casas de madera sin hacer ni un ruido al asecho de cualquier indicio de crimen pero todo estaba tranquilo así que se sentó en el tejado de una posada y se puso a meditar para afinar sus sentidos. Podía oler hasta el más pequeño excremento de roedor, percibir el aleteo de las moscas y escuchar hasta la más mínima briza y no tardo en captar algo a la lejanía que llamo su atención y fue de inmediato.

En dicho lugar una mujer que pasaba enfrente de una cantina empezó a ser acosada por un par de borrachos que acababan de salir.

\- hola primor, ven con nosotros te la pasaras bien- ~dijo un gordo~

\- por favor señor déjenme en paz…- ~dijo apresurando el paso pero otro sujeto le bloqueo el camino~

\- tal vez necesitas un poco de esto para entrar calor preciosa- ~dijo el otro mostrando una botella de cerveza e intento forzarla a beber~

\- ugh!…no aléjate- ~forcejeo un poco tirando la bebida~

\- oye! golfa…por qué hiciste eso!- ~la abofeteo fuertemente tumbándola al suelo~ -ahora tendrás que pagarnos, hey! Sujétala!- ~le dijo al gordo que obedeció y entre ambos la llevaron hasta un callejón donde la amarraron de tal forma que pudieran hacer lo que quisieran con ella~

\- ahora si perra vamos a divertirnos un rato- ~se bajó los pantalones enseñándole su grotesco miembro~

\- no por favor!, no le diré a nadie pero por favor déjeme ir…- ~digo aterrada de lo que le estaba sucediendo~

\- no te preocupes lindura seré gentil- ~dijo mientras le desgarraba la falda y la olía~ - oye gordo vigila que no venga nadie- ~le ordeno pero no escucho nada en cambio solo sintió como algo pesado le era arrojado desde la dirección donde estaba su compañero~

\- ¡OYE IDIOTA! ¿QUE TE PASA?- ~le dijo a su compañero que estaba todo golpeado y más hinchado de lo normal. Desde la entrada del callejón se acercaba una enorme figura oscura con mascara de cráneo pero se desvaneció a la luz de las lunas~ -¡MIERDA! ¡es el!- ~grito del miedo e intento levantarse pero un enorme puño se estrelló contra su cara con una fuerza tan brutal que se escuchó el crujir de sus huesos al impactarse contra el suelo~

\- quieto malnacido- ~de entre sus ropas una cuerda los amarro fuertemente como si tuviera vida propia y él se dirigió a donde estaba la mujer que estaba llorando a mares y muy asustada~

\- no te preocupes no te hare daño- ~la desato, ella intento escapar pero el miedo y el golpe que le había dado la hizo caer raspándose las rodillas y las manos~ -espera por favor- ~se acercó, se quitó la máscara y se descubrió mostrándole su rostro mitad negro y mitad rojo con cuatro ojos amarillos brillantes como de gato y un par de cuernitos. A ella se le hizo algo familiar pero no recordaba de dónde pero en el fondo sabía que era de confianza a pesar de su apariencia intimidante~

-esto ardera un poco- ~susurro y sus manos se encendieron de llamas negras y las puso sobre sus heridas que aunque eran leves le dolían pero no tardaron casi nada en desaparecer~ -listo, pero antes- ~le ofreció su capa para que se cubriera~

\- gra…gracias- ~la capa era cálida al igual que la dulce voz de su salvador~

\- bien cuídese señorita- ~se disponía a retirarse pero ella le hablo~

\- espera!…po…podrías acompañarme a mi casa- ~le imploro por miedo a que otro rufián quisiera atacarla, la miro a los ojos viendo su miedo por lo que casi le ocurría y tras meditarlo un momento~

\- está bien…pero espera- ~con un ademan y un susurro hizo que las cuerdas se volvieran cadenas y se clavaran en el suelo además de que carteles de se busca aparecieron pegados en ellos así aunque no regresara cuando alguien los viera podrían cobrar la recompensa~ -listo vamos-

Las calles eran tranquilas a esas horas de la noche por suerte para él ya que de lo contrario no hubiera accedido a llevarla a su hogar. Ella lo miraba de reojo tratando de recordar en donde lo había visto pero él la saco de sus pensamientos.

\- disculpe mi atrevimiento ¿pero que hace una dama sola en las calles a estas horas de la noche?- ~pregunto Jam para romper el silencio~

\- ah, eso…trabajo doble tiempo en el telar para pagar el tratamiento de mi hijo- ~dijo tristemente~

\- oh perdón… ¿y de que está enfermo tu pequeño?- ~se disculpó pero volvió a preguntar~

\- de algo llamado Gota…¿porque preguntas?- ~se veía intrigada~

\- disculpa, pero tal vez pueda ayudarlo- ~la mujer se detuvo muy sorprendida de la respuesta~

\- ¿enserio?…- ~exclamo con asombro~

\- sí, pero tendré que verlo primero para estar seguro- ~la mujer lo tomo de su enorme mano y apresuraron el andar. No tardaron mucho en llegar a su humilde hogar y ella entro primero~

\- mamá!- ~grito de alegría el pequeño recostado en la única cama del lugar y ella fue a abrazarlo~

\- hola bebe, ¿dónde está la señora Nesbit?-

\- se fue hace poco…ah mamá, hay un gigante en la puerta- ~señalo a Jam que se quedó afuera~

\- ah sí, pase por favor- ~le dio permiso de entrar, apenas cabía de pie en la vivienda~ -este es mi hijo Joshua y por cierto mi nombre es Elaine-

La consulta comenzó y aunque no era un experto pudo determinar que efectivamente era la enfermedad de la Gota, era muy raro que la padeciese alguien de su edad ya que normalmente solo afectaba a adultos por suerte con un poco de magia pudo eliminar la causa del mal y el pequeño recupero la movilidad pero no sería permanente a partir de aquí dependería de la mujer y de su hijo mantenerse sano por lo que escribió instrucciones muy específicas de cómo debía cuidarse para evitar que volviera a recaer por suerte tanto la madre como el hijo sabían leer y escribir pero aun así les explico.

Una vez terminado su labor Jam se preparó para marcharse y se despidió de los dos pero la mujer salió a despedirse.

\- muchas gracias…príncipe Jamon- ~hizo una reverencia por fin lo había recordado y a pesar de su actual apariencia lo reconoció, esto sorprendió a Jam, había sido descuidado~

\- no…no se equivoca yo no…- ~tartamudeo nervioso~

\- descuide, debe tener un motivo importante para ocultarse ¿no es cierto?, puede confiar en mí no le diré a nadie-

\- lo…lo siento…- ~la abrazo y le susurró al oído~ -rekribanta menson- ~el mismo hechizo que había usado en Helga hace más de un año~ -perdóneme pero debe olvidar que me vio hoy, solo soy un doctor viajero que la salvo de un par de depravados y curo a su hijo, recuerde debe seguir las instrucciones del doctor para que este sano…- ~la mujer reacciono instantes después y entro a su casa donde su hijo dormía plácidamente y se recostó junto a él para poder descansar~

Jam se alejó rápidamente internándose en el bosque mientras que alguien lo observaba desde el tejado de una casa.

\- rayos! - ~grito golpeando un árbol~ -como pude ser tan descuidado- ~se quitó la máscara y se recostó en la tierra fresca observando el cielo estrellado la belleza del firmamento nocturno nunca dejaba de maravillarse y tranquilizarlo, empezó a sentir sueño pero el crujir de las ramas lo alertó rápidamente se puso su máscara y miro para todas partes~ -¿Quién anda ahí? ¡MUÉSTRESE!- ~una persona encapuchada de baja estatura salió de entre los árboles~ -¿Quién eres? revelate!- ~y así lo hizo desvelando su identidad, Jam se paralizó de la impresión y abrió sus ojos como plato~

\- Jam… ¿Jamon eres tú?-~pregunto con una pequeña sonrisa mientras contenía sus lágrimas, sus corazones latían a mil por hora, ella por saber si realmente era él y él por el simple hecho de tenerla frente y no poder abrazarla y decirle todo lo que quería~

-n…no, me confundes con alguien más, ahora vete, el bosque no es lugar para una dama- ~se viró con intención de irse lo más rápido que pudiese pero sus piernas no le respondían, decirle eso fue como clavarse el mismo dagas en el corazón y a ella la entristecía tanto o más como aquel día en el que tuvo que decirle al pueblo que él estaba muerto~

\- po…por favor Jam si eres tú solo dímelo por favor, si estas en problemas podemos…- ~se fue acercando lentamente~

\- ALEJATE!- ~le gritó como nunca lo había hecho lo cual la asusto y la hizo retroceder~ -pe…perdón, no me gusta que me vean tan de cerca, ese Jamon que piensas que soy, murió ¿verdad? Debió ser muy importante si me estas confundiendo con él- ~intentó contener las lágrimas pero era inútil sus sentimientos eran más fuertes que él y le dolía tenerle que decir eso~

\- Jam por favor… se que eres tu, por favor no me hagas esto- ~comenzó a languidecer~

\- no! no soy él, él murió hace años- ~su voz era fría y cortante pero seguía sin voltear a verla~

\- está bien…¡ESTÁ BIEN! Pero dímelo a la cara! Dime que no eres él mientras me miras a los ojos! si lo haces podre enterrar este anillo en su tumba vacía…y tal vez así pueda descansar en paz- ~le recrimino sollozando mientras sostenía la sortija que Jam le había comprado 8 años atrás~

\- de acuerdo…- ~volteo a verla con el ceño fruncido, escurriendo en lágrimas y tomó aire~ -…¡NO SOY JAMON! ¡EL ESTÁ MUERTO¡- ~gritó a todo pulmón y para ambos fue un golpe fulminante que les helo la sangre~

\- ah…perdone la confusión señor…lo dejo solo- ~dio media vuelta se puso la capucha e invoco un warnicorn al que subió pero antes de irse le dijo algo~ - como una vez le dije al monstruo que ame "gracias por proteger a mis queridos ciudadanos"- ~con eso dicho emprendió el regreso al castillo mientras su vista se humedecía por las lagrimas que brotaban sin parar y su corazón se rompía más de lo que ya estaba ~

Jam cayó de rodillas en el medio del oscuro bosque mientras veía como el amor de su vida se alejaba cada vez más pero sabía que eso era lo correcto para todos, Jamon Beliadon ahora estaba completamente muerto, una vez que ya no la pudo ver ni escuchar dejo salir todo.

-¡LO SIENTO!…lo siento tanto- ~empezó a dar puñetazos al suelo hasta que sus nudillos se laceraron y soltaba alaridos de dolor pero no por su condición o por que el efecto de la pastilla y el hechizo para caminar hubieran acabado si no por que hacerle eso a la mujer que amaba fervientemente era lo más desgarrador que había tenido que hacer en su vida, estuvo así hasta que el cansancio lo venció y se durmió en el frío suelo del bosque bajo las estrellas y las lunas como su único consuelo~

* * *

y aquí acabamos por ahora espero les haya gustado (o no XP)

lamento haber tardado tanto prepárense para la gran final de temporada

gracias y hasta la próxima.

post. creen que deba aumentar el rating? las cosas subiran de tono en estos los últimos capítulos de Recuerdos.


End file.
